Naruto: The Alpha Noble
by AlphaNoble
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata Hyuga dan Aburame Shino, Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang terikat oleh takdir yang sama, Sang Alpha, Sang Api Abadi dan Sang Serangga Besi, mampukah mereka memikul tanggung jawab yang besar yang datang bersama dengan kekuatan besar yang mereka miliki, dan sanggupkah Uzumaki Naruto membawa perdamaian ditengkah konflik sosial yang dialami bersama dengan keluarganya?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Akuma no Mi (One Piece Elements), and Manhwa Noblesse, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Eichiro Oda, Jeho son/Kwangsu Lee.

* * *

Warning: Modified Shinobi, Semi Noble Hinata, Noble Werewolf Naruto, SNN (Syimbiotic Nanites Nest) Shino, Older HinaNaruShino, New Legendary Sannin, Alive MinaKushi, Minor Bashing, Jounin HinaNaruShino , Ope Ope No Mi HinaNaruShino and Maybe God Like Naruto, Hinata, Shino , Etc.

* * *

Don't like don't read

* * *

Chapter 1 :Prolog

Konoha No Sato, Night Kyubi Attack

Naruto, bocah berumur lima tahun Putra pertama pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki, tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres malam ini, malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam kelahiran adik kembarnya, tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa sebuah malapetaka besar sedang terjadi.

Apalagi suara raungan binatang buas yang terdengar ditengah desa dan juga banyak suara ledakan membuat insting bocah berumur 3 tahun ini semakin menyala.

Setelah menit penuh ketegangan yang dirasakan Naruto, kemudian muncul sang ayah dalam kilatan kuning tanda tangan khas dari Jutsu andalannya, Hiraisin no Jutsu.

"Tousan, apa yang terjadi..??," tanya Naruto kecil .

"Maaf Naru-chan, Tousan terpaksa melakukan ini" ucap Minato sambil membuat segel tangan untuk genjutsu.

Dan sekejap kemudian kegelapan menyelimuti Naruto.

Time skip.

After Kyubi Sealing.

Minato selesai melakukan tugasnya menyegel chakra Yin dan Chakra Yang Kyubi kepada dua putrinya Namikaze Mito dan Namikaze Natsuki. Sementara itu jiwa Kyubi tersegel dalam tubuh putra tunggalnya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Berkat bantuan dari senseinya Jiraya dan sang istri Minato berhasil membuat Segel Shiki Fujiin dengan mengorbankan 3 Nukenin yang telah ditangkap oleh Jiraya, namun hal itu juga berdampak pada Minato yang mengorbankan 50 persen chakranya.

Kemudian setelah penyegelan usai, dan barrier yang dibuat oleh Kushina dan Tsunade lepas, keempat orang dewasa serta 3 anak-anak tersebut didekati oleh segerombolan orang yang ternyata adalah anggota Anbu yang dipimpin oleh sandaime hokage, Sang Dewa Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Minato apa yang terjadi, sekejap aku melihat kalian bertarung melawan Kyubi, sekejap kemudian Kyubi seperti menghilang begitu saja??" Tanya Sandaime.

" Tidak perlu kuatir Sandaime, aku sudah membagi dan menyegel chakra Kyubi dalam kedua putriku Mito dan Natsuki" jawab Minato.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Naruto disini??" Tanya Hiruzen sambil mengangkat alis nya.

"Naruto adalah wadah dari jiwa Kyubi, aku tidak bisa membagi dua jiwa Kyubi, maka dari itulah aku menyegel jiwa Kyubi kedalam tubuh Naruto" jawab Minato.

"Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan??" Tanya Hiruzen.

Sebelum sempat Minato menjawab, Jiraya lebih dahulu memotong.

" Kami berencana melatih sikembar untuk memanfaatkan chakra Kyubi, maka dari itu kami akan pergi ke reruntuhan Uzu untuk melatih sikembar, sensei" jawab Jiraya.

"Baguslah, tapi bagaimana dengan jabatanmu sebagai Yondaime, Minato" tanya Hiruzen yang masih belum sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari jawaban Jiraya.

"Maaf aku sepertinya harus mengundurkan diri, akibat dari penyegelan membuatku kehilangan 50 persen chakraku, aku serahkan kepemimpinan Konoha padamu Hiruzen - sama, mungkin setelah sikembar berusia 15 tahun kami akan kembali ke Konoha, semoga saja selama itu aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali 50 persen chakraku" jawab Minato.

"Baiklah, aku lepaskan kepergian kalian" ucap Hiruzen tapi kemudian Hiruzen sadar bahwa Naruto tetap ada di Altar penyegelan sementara kedua saudarinya digendong oleh Tsunade dan Kushina.

"Tunggu, kenapa Naruto masih diatas altar penyegelan" ucap Hiruzen dengan sedikit geraman memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua muridnya dan mantan penerusnya.

"Kami tidak bisa membawa Naruto, kami harus Fokus melatih sikembar, lagi pula kumparan chakra bocah itu cacat akibat dari penyegelan jiwa Kyubi" jawab Jiraya santai.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jiraya , meledaklah Niat Membunuh yang bersumber dari Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Apa kau serius Minato" Geram Hiruzen.

"Aku sangat serius Hiruzen." Jawab Minato.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto" Tanya Hiruzen sambil mengarahkan KI pada para idiot dihadapannya.

"Dia akan aman di dalam desa Hiruzen" Jawab Minato.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari hadapanku, sebelum aku menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengusir kalian" ucap Hiruzen.

"Sensei, masuk akal lah, kami melakukan ini untuk memenuhi ramalan tetua katak" ucap Jiraya.

"Cukup sudah omong kosong kalian, PERGI !!!" Raung Hiruzen dengan KI yang semakin meningkat.

Keempat orang dewasa dan dua bayi segera lepas landas dari hadapan dewa shinobi yang marah, beruntung mereka sudah mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

Hiruzen kemudian mengambil Naruto dari Altar penyegelan sambil bergumam.

"Semoga kau tak mendengar apa yang disampaikan orang tua dan orang tua baptismu gaki" .

Dan dimulai dari malam itulah legenda tentang True Alpha Noble dimulai.

Skip Time 15 Tahun kemudian.

Disebuah bangunan menara di pusat Desa Konoha, yang menampung pemimpin desa.

Tampak Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sang Dewa Shinobi dan Sang Profesor, Orang yang telah melalaui 3 perang dunia Shinobi dan masih hidup untuk menceritakan kengeriannya.

Hiruzen berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap foto para pendahulunya dan mata Hiruzen menatap Foto keempat yang memuat Gambar Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Hokage termuda dan Hokage dengan masa pemerintahan terpendek.

"Andai kau tidak mengundurkan diri Minato, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi nyawa mu atas apa yang kau perbuat pada Naruto." Ucapa Hiruzen sambil menggeram.

Hiruzen kemudian membuka laci dan menarik album foto yang memperlihatkan foto Naruto saat berumur 4 tahun bersama dengan dua sahabat karibnya, Hyuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino mereka berfoto bersama Hiruzen dengan Naruto mencoba meraih topi Kage.

Foto yang lain memperlihatkan Team Naruto yang saat itu berusia tiga belas tahun , dan sudah memakai rompi Jounin, team yang dikatakan sebagai team Sannin yang baru dimana Naruto berpose menggunakan topi Kage milik Hiruzen.

"Kau akan menyesali perkataanmu Minato, setelah melihat bagaimana perkembangan Naruto sampai saat ini" ucap Hiruzen.

Tapi itu semua mengingatkan Hiruzen akan kejadian yang mengubah hidup Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya, itu adalah malam tepat tiga setengah tahun setelah serangan Kyubi, Naruto beserta kedua teman setimnya yang baru saja menyelesaikan laporan misi peringkat C ketiga mereka, tiba-tiba berhasil dipojok kan oleh 6 orang Jounin yang sedang mabuk dan juga belasan warga sipil yang masing masing-masing membawa senjata tajam.

"Lihat Bocah Iblis dan dua pecinta Iblisnya , sepertinya Kami memihak kita kali ini, akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendam pada Iblis Kyubi yang membunuh kekasihku" ucap Jounin yang mabuk tersebut.

"Hey tapi tunggu ada Hyuga dan Aburame , apa yang terjadi bila mereka menghilang" tanya salah satu warga sipil.

" Gampang, kita tinggal berkata bahwa Bocah iblis yang membunuh mereka, khakhakha" ucap Jounin lainnya sembari tertawa.

Sementara itu Naruto, Hinata dan Shino gemetar ketakutan, tenaga mereka sudah habis untuk menjalankan misi, Chakra milik Shino sudah menipis dan sementara itu Hinata dan Naruto sudah kehabisan Chakra akibat cadangan chakra mereka yang kecil terlebih penyakit kelainan jantung yang diderita Naruto akibat efek penyegelan jiwa Kyubi.

Kemudian seluruh Jounin menyerang tiga genin yang tersudut dibantu oleh beberapa chunin yang menyamar sebagai warga sipil.

"Mati..mati..mati, Iblis Kyubi" ucap salah satu Jounin sambil menusuk tubuh kecil Naruto dengan kunai.

Setelah beberapa lama para penyerang terdiam ketakutan karna sebuah KI menerpa mereka.

"Yare..yare...yare, apa yang kulihat ini, segerombolan manusia busuk menyerang tiga bocah tak berdaya" ucap seorang pria mengenakan setelah pelayan formal dengan surai pirang panjang dan iris biru yang menusuk dan memegang sebuah tombak yang terbentuk dari energi berwarna ungu dengan aura yang menusuk.

Salah satu dari enam Jounin, mencoba berbicara ditengah ketakutannya.

"Apa urusanmu, aneh, apa kau salah satu dari pecinta iblis ini, dia adalah iblis Kyubi yang membunuh banyak warga Konoha tiga setengah tahun lalu" ucap salah satu Jounin.

"Kau berkata bocah ini iblis, tapi yang kulihat justru sebaliknya, kalianlah iblis yang sesungguhnya" Ucap Sosok Pria tersebut.

"Ayo semua, pria ini hanya seorang diri, kita habisi dia bersama." Teriak salah satu warga sipil.

"Namaku Frankenstein dan kalian seharusnya terhormat, untuk menjadi bagian dari Dark Spears ku" ucap Frankenstein yang sekejap kemudian dia menusukkan Dark Spearsnya ketanah dan sekejap kemudian belasan sulur energi gelap muncul dari tanah dan menusuk seluruh gerombolan dan seluruh korban yang tertusuk mulai menua dengan cepat seolah kehidupan dan Chakra mereka terhisap dalam sulur hitam tersebut.

"Dark Spears ku menyukai jiwa kalian" ucap Frankenstein.

Setelah berucap seperti itu sulur yang menusuk tubuh korbannya menghilang dan Dark Spears yang di genggam Frankenstein mengeluarkan Aura Gelap seperti merasa senang dengan makanan yang dia dapatkan.

Frankenstein kemudian berjalan melewati mayat yang membusuk dan mendekati 3 bocah yang terluka, namun sebelum menyentuh mereka sebuah suara tua namun penuh otoritas menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hentikan apapun yang coba kau lakukan" ucap suara tersebut.

"Ahh, akhirnya Sang Profesor, berhasil sampai ditempat ini" ucap Frankenstein dengan nada sarkastis.

"Siapa kau, apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Hiruzen Sarutobi sambil melepaskan KI kepada Frankenstein.

"Aku Dokter Frankenstein, untuk apa yang ingin aku lakukan, lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya" ucap Frankenstein kemudian sebuah pusaran kegelapan menutupi Frankenstein dan tiga genin yang terluka parah, lalu setelah pusaran itu hilang, Frankenstein dan ketiga genin juga menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah gulungan perkamen.

Kemudian salah satu Anbu mengambil perkamen tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Sandaime.

"Aku akan mengobati dan melatih mereka bertiga, ketika mereka kembali, bersiaplah kau akan terkejut." Itulah tulisan yang tertera di perkamen tersebut.

Setelah menyuruh Anbunya melakukan pembersihan cepat, Hiruzen segera mengadakan rapat dewan dan memberi tahukan kondisi yang terjadi sementara para Dewan Sipil mengutuk Naruto, para dewan Shinobi hanya memaklumi hal tersebut bahkan kepala Klan Hyuga terkesan tenang dengan kehilangan pewarisnya, sementara itu Kepala Klan Aburame hanya mengatakan bahwa insting mereka mengatakan bahwa ketiga genin tersebut akan kembali.

Hiruzen hanya bisa memijat kepalanya dengan lelah , sambil bergumam.

"Sial, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal ini, aku harus segera memilih hokage kelima untuk mengantikan ku" guman Hiruzen.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino memulai langkah awal mereka untuk menjadi legenda diantara para legenda.

Selama 6 tahun Hiruzen terus mendapatkan berita tentang perkembangan pelatihan Naruto dan kedua temannya, selain itu pada tahun terakhir pelatihan mereka.

Hiruzen memutuskan memberi mereka promosi lapangan, setelah mereka menunjukan pengabdian yang besar kepada Konoha dengan berhasil menggagalkan rencana Kudeta yang dilakukan Uchiha dan Hyuga, dengan membunuh para penggerak utama Kudeta, 12 tetua Hyuga dan 8 Tetua Uchiha, selain itu juga berhasil mengeliminasi pemimpin Utama yaitu Kepala Klan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha dan salah satu Tetua Shinobi, pemimpin Anbu Root, Shimura Danzo.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Naruto dan kedua temannya mendapat gelar pahlawan desa, selain prestasi didalam desa, mereka juga memiliki prestasi diluar desa dan menjadi pahlawan bagi Kirigakure dengan menghentikan perang saudara yang telah berlangsung cukup lama.

Selain itu Konoha berkembang dengan masuknya beberapa Klan baru di Konoha, semakin memperkuat barisan Shinobi Konoha, Klan Yuki yang berhasil melarikan diri dari Pembantaian Garis Keturunan di Kiri, yang tersisa dari Klan Uzumaki yang selamat dari Kehancuran Uzushio dan Klan Kaguya yang turut datang ke Konoha bersama dengan Klan Yuki, selain 3 klan besar tersebut masih ada beberapa Shinobi yang datang serta untuk memperkuat barisan Shinobi Konoha.

Berkat semua pelatihan yang dijalani oleh ketiganya, mereka berhasil menempatkan nama mereka dalam buku Bingo dengan peringkat SS, Mereka adalah Shinobi dan Kunoichi pertama dalam sejarah yang mendapatkan Peringkat S ganda, dan peringatan lari dalam penglihatan.

Nama/Julukan : Uzumaki Naruto: The True Alpha Noble, Durandal No Naruto, The Noblesse of Konoha, ETC.

Umur: 18 Tahun

Afiliasi : Konoha, Kepala Klan Uzumaki.

Peringkat : Jounin, Anbu (Kage Level)

Rank : SS (Flee on Sight).

Klasifikasi Kekuatan.

Ninjutsu : Beyond Kage Level (Diketahui bisa mengunakan Elemen Angin, Elemen Api, dan Elemen Petir, menurut rumor juga mampu menggunakan Elemen Air dan Bumi).

Taijutsu: Kage Level ( Menguasai jenis Taijutsu yang belum banyak diketahui di Elemental Nation yang di juluki Jet Kune Do).

Fuinjutsu : Beyond Kage Level (Diketahui mampu membuat segel hanya dengan Chakra dan tidak perlu waktu yang lama, Level 10).

Genjutsu : High Jounin Level (Mampu menggunakan beberapa Genjutsu Rank A dan satu Genjutsu Rank S, dan tidak mempan terhadap Genjutsu kecuali pengguna Genjutsu Level Kage).

Senjutsu : Tidak Diketahui (Diduga memiliki senjutsu Serigala)

Kenjutsu: High Jounin Level (Pemegang Pedang Durandal yang dikatakan Milik Pendiri Klan Uzumaki, Pedang Ragnarok, dan 3 pedang yang tidak diketahui namanya).

Kemampuan Khusus: Pelepasan Darah, dan Pelepasan Aura.

Keterangan: Pahlawan Kirigakure, Penakluk Bijju berekor 3, dan beberapa rumor mengatakan sebagai Ninja Medis yang lebih hebat dari Senju Tsunade.

Nama/Julukan: Hinata Hyuga, The Noble Warrior, The Phoenix, The Lady of Death and Life.

Umur: 18 Tahun.

Afiliasi: Konoha, Klan Hyuga

Peringkat : Jounin, Anbu (Kage Level)

Rank : SS (Flee on Sight)

Klasifikasi Kekuatan.

Ninjutsu : Kage Level (Master dalam penggunaan elemen Air bahkan diketahui tidak memerlukan segel tangan)

Taijutsu: Beyond Kage Level (Master dan Pencipta Taijutsu Furojuken, Juken yang berlandaskan elemen Air)

Fuinjutsu : High Jounin Level (Penguna Fuinjutsu level 8)

Genjutsu : Kage Level (Mampu menggunakan beberapa Genjutsu Rank A dan Genjutsu Rank S, dan tidak mempan terhadap segala jenis Genjutsu bahkan Genjutsu Sharingan)

Senjutsu : Tidak diketahui (Diduga memiliki senjutsu Phoenix).

Kenjutsu: Tidak Diketahui (Jarang terlihat mengunakan senjata)

Kemampuan Khusus: Byakugan.

Keterangan: Pahlawan Kirigakure, Penakluk Bijju berekor 3.

Nama/Julukan: Shino Aburame , The Iron Beetle , The Mechanic, The Surgeon of Death.

Umur: 18 Tahun.

Afiliasi: Konoha, Klan Aburame.

Peringkat : Jounin, Anbu (Kage Level)

Rank : SS (Flee on Sight)

Klasifikasi Kekuatan.

Ninjutsu : Kage Level (Diketahui bisa mengunakan Elemen Tanah, Elemen Api, dan Elemen Petir, dan Elemen Air).

Taijutsu: High Jounin Level ( Master dan Pencipta Taijutsu unik yang dijuluki Gaya Belalang Sembah).

Fuinjutsu : Kage Level (Diketahui mampu mereplikasi Teknik rantai chakra Uzumaki, pengguna Fuinjutsu Level 9).

Genjutsu :Jounin Level (Mampu menggunakan beberapa Genjutsu Rank A dan tidak mempan terhadap Genjutsu kecuali pengguna Genjutsu Level Kage).

Senjutsu : Tidak Diketahui.

Kenjutsu: Jounin Level (Pengguna Kusarigama).

Kemampuan Khusus: Pelepasan Asam, dan Memiliki Koloni dan Sarang yang sangat berbeda dari Aburame yang lain yakni pengguna Syimbiotic Nanites Nest.

Keterangan: Pahlawan Kirigakure, Penakluk Bijju berekor 3, dan Seorang Ahli Bedah dan Dokter yang sangat Hebat dan Juga diketahui pencipta protestik Khusus yang memiliki jaringan chakra.

Hiruzen yang membaca 3 nama dalam buku bingo hanya bisa tersenyum dan bergumam.

" Semua kekuatan itu dan mereka bahkan masih sangat muda" Guman Hiruzen.

" Kau akan menyesal setelah kau kembali Minato, lagi pula aku sudah menemukan pengganti yang tepat untuk untuk posisi Hokage" kata Hiruzen

"Inu, tolong panggil Uzumaki Naruto kemari"perintah Hiruzen sambil melihat ke sudut gelap Kantornya.

Dari Sudut gelap Kantor Hokage, muncul Anbu bertopeng anjing dengan Surai perak yang menentang Gravitasi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" jawab Inu yang kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran petir.

Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat salah satu dari sekian banyak akibat dari keputusan bodoh mantan penerusnya. Hatake Kakashi, Mantan murid Minato, tidak lagi sama setelah tindakan yang Kakashi anggap sebagai pengkhianat atas semua ajaran yang telah Minato berikan pada dirinya. selain itu setelah mengetahui bahwa dalang dari serangan Kyubi di Konoha adalah sahabatnya yang dia pikir sudah tewas yaitu Uchiha Obito menjadi jerami terakhir, Kakashi mencabut mata Sharingan yang diberikan Obito dan menghancurkannya, beruntung Guru dari Naruto, Dokter Frankenstein berhasil mendapatkan mata Sharingan pengganti yang kini ditanam di kedua matanya dan berkat keahlian Frankenstein , Kakashi bisa menggunakan Sharingan layaknya Para Uchiha dan tidak beresiko kehilangan penglihatan.

Bahkan Kakashi adalah satu-satunya non Uchiha yang berhasil menggunakan Sharingan hingga tahap Mangenkyou dan memiliki Susano'o miliknya sendiri. Hanya saja Sharingan yang dimiliki Kakashi tidak akan diteruskan kepada keturunannya.

"Banyak hal berubah akibat tindakan bodohmu Minato, tapi berkat tindakan bodohmu pula, Konoha akan dikenal sebagai Desa Shinobi yang lebih besar lagi dari pada sebelumnya" ucap Hiruzen sambil memandang potret Hokage Keempat.

Sementara Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang merenung di Kantornya. Di kedai ramen Ichiraku, sosok yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hiruzen sedang menikmati semangkuk ramen dengan tenang ditemani oleh 2 orang sahabatnya.

" Yatta, akhirnya setelah tugas yang panjang, aku bisa menikmati liburanku dengan tenang" Ucap seorang Jounin bersurai pirang kemerahan dengan tampilan yang liar.

"ya, kau mengatakan hal yang cukup logis, Naruto, kenapa ?, karena seharusnya setelah tugas kita selesai kita bisa menikmati liburan kita" ucap sosok Jounin yang menggunakan Jubah berwarna Hijau Hutan.

"Ano, sepertinya ada orang yang sedang menunggu kita diluar" kini Giliran seorang Kunoichi bersurai biru panjang dengan pakai berwarna ungu gelap yang berbicara.

"ahh, sensor milikmu selalu yang terbaik Hinata - chan" balas Naruto

"kenapa kau tidak masuk saja Inu" ucap Naruto kepada sesosok Anbu yang sedang berdiri diluar.

"Maaf, mengganggu waktu libur anda Uzumaki - sama, tapi kehadiran anda dibutuhkan di Kantor Hokage" ucap Inu.

"baik kami akan segera kesana" jawab Naruto. kemudian Anbu Ini segera menghilang dalam pusaran petir.

"baiklah kawan, mau menemani ku ke kantor Hokage, atau kalian ada urusan lain" tanya Naruto kepada Shino dan Hinata.

"Maaf, Naruto aku harus kembali ke rumah Aburame, masih ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan, Jaa nee" Ucap Shino yang seketika tubuhnya melebur menjadi ribuan partikel keperakan yang terbang keluar kedai Ichiraku.

"Hiih, aku kadang masih merinding jika Shino melakukan hal tersebut" ucap Naruto membayangkan bahwa tubuhnya terdiri dari ribuan serangga Nanites.

"Maaf Naruto-kun sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu, aku sudah berjanji untuk melatih Hanabi dan Hanako, dan hari ini Klan Hyuga akan mengadakan pertemuan pertama sejak penyatuan Klan" ucap Hinata.

"tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, lagi pula, Hokage-jii, seperti ingin bertemu denganku sendiri" jawab Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto-kun, aku harus segera pergi , Jaa nee" ucap Hinata kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran air.

"Huft, yosh, sekarang giliran ku menemui Jiji, Teuchi-oji, uangnya aku taruh di meja, Jaa nee" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran chakra merah keunguan.

Menara Hokage

Didepan pintu masuk menara Hokage, sebuah pusaran merah keunguan muncul dan tampaklah Uzumaki Naruto yang kemudian melangkah memasuki gedung yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan desa Konoha.

selama dalam perjalanan ke puncak menara, Naruto menerima sapaan hormat dari para Shinobi maupun Kunoichi yang hilir mudik di dalam gedung Hokage. setelah berjalan kurang lebih 5 menit, Naruto sampai di depan Kantor Hokage kemudian dia menyapa sekertaris Hokage yang adalah Mantan Muridnya yang memutuskan setelah menjadi Chunin ingin bekerja di Kantor Hokage.

"Ohayo, Megumi - chan, apakah Hokage-jii, tersedia, dia memanggilku untuk menghadap 20 menit yang lalu." Tanya Naruto

"ahh, Ohayo Naruto-sensei, Hai, Hokage-sama sudah menunggu didalam" jawab Megumi.

"Hey, aku bukan lagi Senseimu, Megumi - chan, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggil ku Naruto saja, tidak perlu embel-embel apapun" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"yayaya, baiklah Naruto-sensei, sebaiknya sensei segera masuk" jawab Megumi sambil menyeringai.

"Hah, kau dan kepala batumu, baiklah sampai ketemu lagi Megumi-chan" gerutu Naruto sambil melangkah memasuki Kantor Hokage.

sementara Megumi yang mendengar gerutuan mantan senseinya, hanya terkikik akibat kekonyolan sang sensei.

'ternyata betul ya, setiap orang yang kuat, selalu saja bertingkah konyol' pikir Megumi.

Hiruzen yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto segera menyapa begitu yang ditunggu sudah tiba.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-kun" sapa Hiruzen.

"hehehe, maaf jii, aku sedikit tersesat dijalan kehidupan" ucap Naruto sambil menggosok belakang lehernya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja pada tujuan pemanggilanmu kemari" balas Hiruzen yang seketika memasuki mode Hokagenya.

Naruto yang menyadari pentingnya situasi segera memasuki mode profesionalnya juga.

"Jounin Uzumaki Muzaka Naruto, dengan kekuatanku dan restu Daimyo negara api, aku dengan ini menunjukmu menjadi Gondaime Hokage dari Konohagakure no Sato" Ucap Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sosok kakeknya tersebut hanya tertegun namun kemudian dia menatap kearah Sandaime Hokage dengan tekad dimatanya.

"aku, Jounin Uzumaki Muzaka Naruto , menerima peran yang diberikan kepadaku dan dengan segala kekuatan yang aku miliki akan mempertahankan Konoha dari segala musuh baik itu dari luar maupun dari dalam Konoha sendiri" Balas Naruto dengan tekad yang kuat.

"Semoga kehendak Api akan selalu menyala terus dalam hatimu" ucap Sandaime Hokage.

setelah berkata demikian suasana kembali normal.

"pelantikamu akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari kedepan Naruto-kun" ucap Hiruzen.

"tunggu jii, aku punya saran kenapa tidak menunggu setelah ujian Chunin baru pelantikan ku dilakukan, bukankah tahun ini Konoha akan menjadi tuan rumah ujian, lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Kazama untuk melatihnya, dia bertekad untuk menjadi lulusan Genin baru yang segera menjadi Chunin" ucap Naruto

"Hem, bukankah itu terlalu lama Naruto-kun, ujian Chunin masih empat bulan lagi dan besok baru akan dilaksanakan ujian genin, apa kau yakin lulusan baru bisa mengimbangi ujian Chunin" Ucap Hiruzen sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Bukan itu saja jii, mata-mata Shino yang berhasil menyusup ke lingkaran dalam Orochimaru mengabarkan bahwa dia berencana menyerang konoha, bukankah ujian Chunin adalaha momentum yang tepat" ucap Naruto.

"yah kalau menurut mu itu yang terbaik, aku setuju saja, biar bagaimanapun aku rasa murid penghianat ku cepat atau lambat pasti akan segera bertindak, baiklah pelantikan mu akan ditunda tepat setelah ujian Chunin berakhir." ucap Hiruzen.

kemudian setelah urusan selesai mereka mengobrol banyak hal sebelum kemunculan Anbu bertopeng Tora memotong obrolan mereka.

"maaf mengganggu Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama, hamba menerima kabar dari penjaga gerbang, keluarga Namikaze dan dua Sannin sudah tiba dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Menara Hokage" lapor Anbu Tora.

Naruto menegang mendengar kabar kedatangan keluarga yang mencampakkan nya, Hiruzen yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto segera menyuruh Anbu Tora keluar dan kemudian menghadap Naruto.

"kau bisa kembali ke Uzumaki Coumpond jika kau belum siap bertemu mereka Naruto" ucap Hiruzen lembut.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan memaksa tersenyum.

"seperti yang pernah ku katakan jii, aku sudah hidup selama lima belas tahun tanpa mereka, kedatangan mereka kembali tidak akan merubah apapun, aku orang dewasa dengan segala hak ku, lagi pula aku adalah kepala Klan Uzumaki dan sebagai kepala Klan mereka tidak memiliki yuridiksi apapun atasku, aku memaafkan mereka jii, tapi aku tidak melupakan" ucap Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, Keluarga Namikaze dan Tsunade serta Jiraya, sedang menunggu untuk berbicara dengan Anda" ucap Megumi dari interkom.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut segera bergegas ke sudut ruangan dan melakukan tekhnik Kamuflasenya yang bahkan ninja sekelas Hiruzen pun tidak bisa melacaknya.

Hiruzen yang melihat tingkah Jounin yang sudah dianggap nya sebagai cucunya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat

"suruh mereka masuk Megumi" jawab Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage - sama" balas Megumi.

Tak lama kemudian dari balik pintu masuklah keluarga Namikaze disertai dengan kedua Sannin yang tersisa.

"Yo, sensei, sepertinya Konoha membuatmu semakin keriput selama 15 Tahun ini" Ucap Toad Sannin a.k.a Jiraya bercanda.

Bukannya menanggapi candaan Jiraya. Hiruzen hanya memasang wajah tegas Khas Hokage sambil sesekali memelototi keluarga Namikaze.

"owh, ayolah sensei, ini sudah lima belas tahun, namun kau masih saja menyimpan dendam" ucap Jiraya yang kemudian menutup mulut akibat sang Sensei membocorkan sedikit Killing intens padanya.

"Yah, maaf jika aku masih saja orang tua yang keras kepala, mengingat bagaimana seorang orang tua dengan mudahnya meninggalkan putranya sendiri karena sebuah ramalan" jawab Hiruzen dengan racun dalam suaranya sambil meningkatkan killing intens nya.

"Kami tidak meninggalkannya!"teriak Kushina dengan marah, karena sudah muak dengan rasa bersalah yang menumpuk dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun. Sikap Hiruzen juga tidak membantu masalahnya. Mito dan Natsuki hanya berdiri di sana dan menyaksikan adegan itu berlangsung dalam ketidakpastian, tidak begitu yakin tentang bagaimana perasaan mereka tentang situasi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, di mana dia? Aku akan berpikir bahwa kamu akan memilikinya di sini sekarang," tanya Tsunade, mencoba untuk menghentikan Kushina dari meledak dalam amarah dan dari cara rambutnya berputar-putar di sembilan bagian berbeda dia berada di ambang meledak.Tsunade pun tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena dia belum melihat putranya selama 15 tahun terakhir.Secara pribadi, dia ingin melihat Naruto untuk menilai apakah dia akan cukup baik untuk pelatihannya sebagai Medic Nin dan mungkin bahkan kekuatan supernya yang melegenda.

"aku ingin laporan kalian selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini" ucap Hiruzen yang tidak menanggapi permintaan Tsunade.

Minato yang melihat bahwa Hiruzen mengabaikan pertanyaan Tsunade tentang Naruto hanya bisa menghela Nafas, kemudian dia mengeluarkan gulungan yang merinci hasil latihan kedua putrinya.

setelah membaca gulungan hasil perkembangan kedua Putri mantan Hokage tersebut Hiruzen hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahahaha hahahaha!" Tawa Hiruzen, sambil memegang perutnya untuk membantu meringankan rasa sakit dari tertawa begitu keras. Alasan untuk tertawa adalah karena bahkan dengan bantuan empat Shinobi tingkat Kage, kedua Putri Minato hanya memiliki keterampilan seorang Chunin.Mereka mungkin mengenal beberapa Jutsu kuat seperti Jutsu Klon Bayangan, Rasengan dan beberapa Jutsu B-Rank tetapi mereka tidak memiliki pengalaman atau kesabaran untuk menggunakannya secara efektif.

Keluarga Namikaze dan dua Mantan Murid Hiruzen yang melihatnya tertawa hanya menatapnya kebingungan.

"apa yang lucu Sensei" tanya Tsunade.

"15 tahun kalian pergi dan ini hasilnya, mereka hanya setingkat Chunin tinggi, dilatih oleh empat ninja setingkat kage tapi semuanya sia - sia" ucap Hiruzen sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"heh, mereka akan menyapu kelas dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka, sensei, lagi pula aku yakin Naruto akan kagum dengan kekuatan kedua saudarinya" ucap Jiraya menanggapi perkataan sang Sensei.

Hiruzen hanya menyeringai dengan jawaban Jiraya.

"Lalu dimana, Naruto, kami yakin dia sudah menunggu momen ini" ucap Jiraya.

"aku sudah menyuruh Anbu untuk memanggilnya lima menit yang lalu" ucap Hiruzen sambil melirik ke sudut ruangan tempat Naruto melakukan Kamuflasenya.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud perkataan sosok kakeknya tersebut kemudian segera shunsin menuju luar kantor Hokage, untuk memberikan kesan bahwa dia baru saja dipanggil.

"Hokage - sama, Uzumaki Naruto sudah hadir sesuai permintaan anda" ucap Megumi melalui interkom.

"suruh dia masuk Megumi" jawab Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" balas Megumi

Perhatian mereka beralih ke pintu ketika mereka mendengarnya terbuka dan melihat Naruto berjalan masuk.

Minato dan Kushina berbalik untuk melihat putra mereka masuk dan keduanya kagum pada penampilannya tetapi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam penampilan putra tunggal mereka.

Naruto terlihat mengenakan setelan Anbu Hitam dengan dengan rompi Jounin dan Ikat Kepala Konoha tertanam dilengan bajunya, dan yang lebih membuat terkejut khususnya Kushina adalah sebuah Broad Sword dengan gagang berwarna emas dan sebuah pelindung yang melingkari gagang berwujud bulan sabit berwarna perak yang terbungkus dengan perban perak yang memiliki tujuh rangkaian Fuinjutsu yang sangat akrab dimata Kushina terlebih diujung gagang tersebut terlihat sekilas lambang keluarga Uzumaki.

"Yo, Jii, ada apa kau memanggilku" tanya Naruto sambil melirik sekilas keluarganya.

Tsunade dan Jiraya yang melihat sikap Bocah itu yang terkesan sengaja mengabaikan mereka, mendadak kesal.

"Jangan abaikan kami Gaki" ucap Tsunade kesal.

"Ahh, maaf aku tidak melihat bila ada orang lain di ruangan ini, baiklah jii, apa ada misi yang mendesak sehingga kau memutuskan untuk memanggilku" ucap Naruto tak acuh akan kekesalan Tsunade dan kembali menatap sosok kakeknya tersebut

Hiruzen mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah kursi di depannya."Mungkin kamu harus duduk untuk ini," katanya, tetapi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya atas tawaran itu."Baiklah, aku tidak yakin bagaimana mengatakan ini, tapi aku ingin kamu memiliki pikiran terbuka tentang ini. Keduanya," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Minato dan Kushina yang tersenyum "Kamu mungkin menemukan ini sulit untuk dipercaya tetapi mereka adalah ... orang tuamu." Ucap Hiruzen sambil berusaha menahan seringai atas sandiwara konyol ini, karena dia sudah sadar bahwa Naruto mengetahui siapa mereka.

"Dan Gadis - gadis cantik ini adalah saudara perempuanmu," kata Kushina, merujuk pada kedua saudara perempuan berambut merah. Mito tersenyum malu-malu dan melambaikan tangan sementara Natsuki menyeringai dengan ombaknya sendiri.Jiraiya menyeringai pada hak ini, sambil menunggu saat keluarga bahagia dimana gaki itu akan menangis bahagia ketika dia melihat keluarganya.

tapi justru respon yang tidak diharapkan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ah, begitu," kata Naruto dengan nada datar, tidak peduli sedikit pun tentang informasi yang diberikan kepadanya.

Hiruzen hanya menyeringai dengan jawaban Naruto.

"apa maksudmu, hanya 'ah, begitu' , Gaki, apa kau mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sensei" ucap Tsunade yang sudah muak dengan kurangnya antusiasme Naruto.

"Ya, aku memang mendengar ucapan Hiruzen-jii. Dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa Yellow Flash dan istrinya adalah orang tuaku dan aku punya dua saudara perempuan. Apakah hanya itu saja?" ucap Naruto acuh tak acuh.

Jiraya, Minato dan Kushina terkejut dengan kurangnya respon Naruto, Mito hanya mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan, sementara Natsuki yang mewarisi tempramen sang ibu menunjukan kemarahannya.

"Apa maksudmu hanya itu saja !?"teriak Natsuki dengan marah.Dia mengira kakaknya sangat gembira mengetahui dia memiliki keluarga, tetapi cara dia menjawab dengan acuh membuatnya marah.

"Persis seperti yang aku katakan. Jika tidak ada hal lain untuk dibicarakan maka aku ingin akan pergi karena banyak hal lain yang bermanfaat untuk aku lakukan," kata Naruto dengan wajah datar

"Kamu baru tahu kalau keluargamu masih hidup dan kamu mengatakan hanya itu saja !? Apakah kamu tidak peduli bahwa mereka ada di sini dan hidup !?"tanya Jiraiya, mengerutkan kening pada bagaimana sikap putra muridnya.Dia bertingkah seperti seorang yang manja.

"Jika mereka adalah keluargaku, kemana mereka selama ini" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

Orang-orang dewasa tersentak dan kedua saudarinya mengerutkan kening pada kata-katanya.Keduanya telah dijelaskan tentang situasi mereka dan telah menerimanya tanpa sepatah kata pun sejak mereka masih anak-anak.Jika orang tua mereka berpikir itu adalah ide yang bagus, lalu siapa mereka untuk berdebat dengan kedua orangtuanya?.

"Ini rumit," jawab Jiraiya.

"Ini rumit? Itu responsmu selama lima belas tahun menghilang?"tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Dan kami minta maaf atas hal itu, tetapi kami membutuhkanmu di sini di Desa agar kamu aman. Ibumu dan aku punya banyak musuh di luar tembok yang tidak ragu-ragu menyakitimu untuk sampai ke kami," kata Minato, berharap untuk berunding dengan putranya bahwa dia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

"Lalu dimana kamu?"Minato dalam hati meringis pada mata yang menuduh Naruto melemparkan padanya."Jika aku dalam bahaya seperti yang kamu klaim maka mengapa kamu tidak di sini untuk melindungiku? Jika mereka adalah saudara perempuanku seperti yang kamu katakan lalu mengapa mereka tidak dalam bahaya seperti yang kau klaim!?"tanya Naruto, diam-diam mengamati setiap ekspresi bersalah yang terlihat diwajah keluarganya.

"Kamu bahkan tidak meninggalkan wali untuk menjagaku. Tidak ada catatan yang menjelaskan situasinya, tidak ada apapun yang bisa mendukungku" lanjut Naruto.

Kushina mencoba menjelaskan kepada putranya tentang mengapa mereka harus meninggalkannya tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.Sebaliknya, semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "Itu ... rumit."

"Uh-huh," kata Naruto yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia memiliki orang tua yang bodoh seperti itu, berpikir bahwa apa pun yang mereka katakan akan menjadi alasan yang cukup baik untuk meninggalkan anak mereka."Jika kita selesai di sini maka aku akan pergi. Jii, aku akan ada pertemuan dengan Penatua Kenshin dan Shanks, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, suruh saja Hawk untuk memanggilku." Ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik tanpa memandang yang seharusnya menjadi keluarganya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Minato dan Kushina menatap pintu dengan kaget, bingung dan sedih, tidak menikmati reuni pertama mereka dengan putra mereka setelah lima belas tahun.Dari cara dia mengabaikannya, sepertinya dia tidak tertarik untuk mengenal mereka dalam arti kata apa pun.Mereka akan berpikir bahwa bertemu dengan orang tuanya untuk pertama kalinya akan membuatnya senang dengan berita itu tetapi kelihatannya itu sangat salah.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade menatap pintu, merasa sedikit jengkel melihat kurangnya rasa hormat yang ditunjukkan Naruto pada orang tuanya.Ya, mereka meninggalkannya sendirian selama lima belas tahun pertama dalam hidupnya tetapi dia tidak mengerti alasannya.Menurut pendapat mereka, dia tidak punya hak untuk hanya mendorong mereka seperti itu tanpa mengetahui alasan untuk apa yang mereka lakukan dan keduanya memutuskan untuk memastikan bahwa dia tahu.

Mito dan Natsuki melihat ke pintu dengan pikiran campur aduk.Mereka percaya bahwa dia akan melompat kegirangan ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki keluarga.Mereka tidak mengharapkan reaksi acuh tak acuh darinya dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang dia untuk mengenalnya lebih baik, mungkin ikatan seperti kakak dan adik.

Hiruzen hanya menatap pintu dengan ekspresi lucu.Dia tidak mengharapkan reaksi seperti itu dari Naruto tapi itu jelas bahwa Naruto seakan mengharapkan kejadian ini.

"apa maksud Naruto dengan pertemuaan dengan para tetua, dan lagi pula kenapa kau mengijinkannya mengunakan rompi layaknya seorang Jounin dan darimana dia mendapatkan lempengan baja dengan lambang Konoha, bukankah dia belum lulus akademi apalagi dengan gulungan Chakra yang cacat seperti itu, tidak ada Medic Nin di Konoha yang bisa memperbaiki gulungan Chakra yang cacat" Ucap Minato bingung.

"hahaha, seperti kalian tidak mendapatkan info apapun tentang hal yang terjadi selama ini" kata Hiruzen sambil melemparkan buku bingo kepada Minato.

"baca halaman 112, dan kalian akan paham apa yang aku maksud" lanjut Hiruzen.

para orang dewasa segera membaca halaman yang dimaksud Hiruzen dan tak lama kemudian mereka membelalakkan mata mereka dengan info yang tertera di buku bingo tersebut.

"ini mustahil sensei, Gulungan Chakra Naruto rusak parah, pasti kau bermaksud membodohi kami dengan hal ini" ucap Jiraya tidak percaya.

"lagi pula, siapa lagi yang bisa menyembuhkan Gulungan Chakra Naruto, tidak ada medic nin diseluruh elemental Nation yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut, aku berhasil menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki gulungan chakra bocah tersebut, dan setelah itu kami akan melatihnya supaya setidaknya dia selevel dengan kedua saudarinya" ucap Tsunade.

"Hahahaha, tak kusangka, kalian akan sebodoh ini, kalian pikir aku menipu tentang apa yang tertulis di buku Bingo tersebut." ucap Hiruzen.

"jaman sudah berubah dua muridku yang bebal, dan untuk level Naruto, bahkan aku dalam kekuatan penuh pun akan kesulitan menghadapinya, bahkan mungkin jika aku masih dalam masa jaya sekalipun aku mungkin bisa mengimbanginya" Jawab Hiruzen dengan bangga.

Keluarga Namikaze dan kedua Sannin yang mendengar ucapan Hiruzen hanya bisa melongo mendengar bahwa Naruto sekuat itu dalam usia yang sangat muda.

"lalu, apa pertemuan yang disebut Naruto tadi, dan siapa penatua Kenshin dan Shanks ini" tanya Minato.

Hiruzen hanya memandang Kushina yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dijawab oleh Hiruzen.

"seperti kau sudah sadar Kushina" Kata Hiruzen.

"Hai, tapi itu Mustahil, selama ini aku tidak mendengar atau melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka, tapi melihat pedang yang dibawa Naruto, itu hanya berarti satu hal..." ucap Kushina yang masih tidak yakin.

"tebakanmu tepat, Naruto adalah kepala Klan Uzumaki, baik itu karena keturunan dan pedang yang dimilikinya, lagipula tidak semua Uzumaki musnah saat itu, lebih dari sepertiga berhasil mengungsi dan diantara mereka adalah Shanks dan Kenshin Uzumaki, adik dari kepala Klan pendahulu, dengan kata lain mereka adalah Paman Besarmu" ucap Hiruzen.

Kushina yang mengetahui bahwa Paman besarnya adalah salah satu yang selamat dari klan Uzumaki merasakan tubuhnya menegang, dan tidak tahu apa tanggapan yang akan dirinya terima atas perbuatannya terhadap Naruto.

"Yah, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kalian sampaikan, maka kalian bisa keluar, masih banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan" Ucap Hiruzen.

* * *

Dengan Naruto.

Naruto langsung menuju Distrik Uzumaki, setelah menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan Hokage, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang di ikuti, dan dari tanda tangan chakranya, dia tahu siapa yang mengikutinya.

"sebaiknya kalian segera keluar" ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

lalu dari balik semak belukar dibelakang Naruto, muncullah keluarganya dan kedua Sannin.

"apa lagi yang kalian inginkan, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan" ucap Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"berhenti gaki, beri kesempatan kedua orang tuamu untuk menjelaskan alasan mereka" ucap Tsunade.

"apa lagi yang perlu di jelaskan, bukankah semua sudah jelas, aku hanya anak yatim-piatu dari Klan Uzumaki, yang saat ini adalah kepala Klan Uzumaki, sedangkan kalian adalah keluarga Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, mantan Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Namikaze, Mantan Uzumaki dan Anbu dengan gelar Kematian Merah, sedangkan dua Sannin adalah Jiraya Sang Pertapa Katak dan Tsunade sang Putri Siput" ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"bukan seperti itu Naruto-kun, kami tahu kami sudah lalai dalam tugas kami sebagai orang tuamu, tapi beri kami kesempatan untuk memulai lagi dari awal, kita bisa menjadi satu keluarga yang bahagia lagi" ucap Kushina sedih.

"apa yang membuat mu berpikir aku membutuhkan orang tua, yang aku tahu orang tuaku sudah tewas dalam serangan Kyubi lima belas tahun yang lalu, aku sampai pada posisi sekarang tanpa bantuan kalian dan kalian berpikir aku membutuhkan kalian, maaf , aku adalah orang dewasa Dimata Hukum dan kalian tidak memiliki otoritas apapun dalam kehidupan ku" ucap Naruto tegas.

"sialan gaki, berhentilah bersikap acuh, dan bertindak seperti anak manja, kau tidak tahu alasan mengapa mereka pergi dan kau tidak berhak mendorong mereka keluar" ucap Jiraya.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasan mereka, kau terlalu naif Toad sage, kau pikir hanya Klan Katak saja yang mendengar ramalan tersebut, tetua serigala juga memiliki ramalan yang sama dan aku sudah mendengar ramalan itu, aku tahu itu alasan kalian pergi dan sejujurnya aku tidak peduli, justru aku bersyukur, karena kepergian kalian aku bisa ada di tempatku saat ini, jika tidak mungkin akan lain ceritanya" kata Naruto sambil menoleh menghadap keluarganya yang tersentak melihat perubahan pada wujud Naruto.

saat ini wajah Naruto tampak semakin liar dan iris matanya tampak seperti kucing dengan warna biru keemasan dan kontur wajahnya terlihat hampir seperti serigala dengan bulu halus menutupi sebagian wajahnya. dan Aura kekuatan dan kekuasaan merembes dari wujud Naruto.

Jiraya yang melihat bahwa putra muridnya menguasai Sage mode hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mundur perlahan.

"bukan hanya kau dan muridmu saja yang mampu menguasai Sage mode, Jiraya, ini peringatan terakhir kalian, jauhi kehidupan ku, seperti yang kalian lakukan 15 tahun yang lalu, dan aku janji aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian" ancam Naruto sambil melepaskan Killing intens yang cukup besar sehingga warga sipil dan sebagian ninja berpangkat rendah yang ada disekitar mereka pingsan.

setelah mengucapkan ancamannya Naruto segera menghilangkan mode sage nya dan segera menghilang dalam pusaran chakra merah keunguan, meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih tertegun dengan pertunjukan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto.

* * *

Distrik Uzumaki.

Didepan Distrik Uzumaki, Naruto muncul dalam pusaran chakra merah keunguan dan kemudian disambut oleh dua penjaga gerbang distrik, Uzumaki Kito dan Uzumaki Koto.

"Selamat datang di rumah Naruto-sama, apa yang menyebabkan anda melepaskan Killing intens yang cukup besar tadi?" tanya Koto.

"ahh, tak kusangka ternyata disini pun juga terasa, ada sedikit masalah dalam perjalanan pulang" ucap Naruto kemudian melangkah masuk dan menuju arah Rumah besar Uzumaki.

"ingat jika ada yang ingin bertemu denganku tapi tidak atas permintaan Hokage ataupun Dewan Shinobi, suruh mereka pergi, katakan aku sedang tidak ingin digangu, terutama jika Keluarga Namikaze yang mencari ku" perintah Naruto.

"baik, Naruto-sama, kami akan menjalankan perintahmu" ucap Uzumaki Kito.

setelah memberi perintah, Naruto segera bergegas menuju rumah besar, untuk bertemu dengan Penatua Shanks dan Penatua Kenshin.

Senyawa Klan Uzumaki.

Didalam Rumah besar Uzumaki, tempat tinggal Kepala Klan dan tempat untuk mengurus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Klan , dua orang penatua Klan yang sedari tadi menunggu sang Kepala datang sedang telibat dalam sebuah obrolan seru, terutama setelah merasakan Killing intens yang cukup besar berasal dari jalan menuju Kompleks Klan Uzumaki dan mereka sadar bahwa sang Kepala sedang berkonflik dengan 'Keluarga'nya

"bukankah sudah kukatakan Kenshin, cepat atau lambat Ketua pasti akan berbagi Konfrontasi dengan 'Keluarga'nya, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ketua akan menggunakan Aura Noblenya untuk mengancam mereka" Kata Uzumaki Shanks.

"hn, aku masih tidak habis pikir, sebegitu bodohnya kah, Cucu Keponakanku, hingga dia bisa melanggar kepercayaan yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh nenek moyang kita, bahwa Uzumaki tidak akan pernah meninggalkan darah dan dagingnya sendiri" balas Uzumaki Kenshin.

"Itulah sifat Manusia, para tetua terhormat, mereka yang merasa bisa melampaui Tuhan dalam hal ini" kata Uzumaki Naruto yang mengejutkan kedua tetua terhormat saat dia melangkah masuk tanpa terdeteksi oleh mereka berdua.

"ahh, Ketua, Tekhnik sembunyi-sembunyi anda semakin liar biasa, bahkan bisa mengejutkan kami berdua" Ucap Kenshin.

"Yah, mereka percaya bahwa mereka bisa memanipulasi ramalan sesuai kehendak mereka, itulah yang membuat mereka bisa bertindak bodoh" ucap Naruto.

"yah, Ketua, dan karena hal itulah mereka bahkan berani melanggar kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh nenek moyang kita dahulu" Kata Shanks.

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidak membahas mereka lagi, aku ingin laporan bagaimana perkembangan calon Genin dari Klan Uzumaki, terutama Kazama, dia cukup antusias untuk berlatih dan menjadi Genin terkuat di kelompoknya.?" tanya Naruto.

"baiklah Ketua, dari beberapa anak Klan yang mengikuti Akademi Kazama memang yang paling berpotensi menjadi Genin terkuat tahun ini, tapi yang menjadi kekurangannya adalah, tempramen Uzumaki yang Khas, dia lebih menyukai Praktis dari pada teori, itulah sebabnya dia memiliki nilai terendah diakademi" ucap Penatua Kenshin.

"hahaha, melihat Kazama, mengingatkan ku akan diriku sendiri sebelum bertemu dengan kalian semua, aku selalu lebih suka hal Praktis dari pada teori" kata Naruto sambil tertawa mengingat masa kecilnya.

"selain Kazama, ada beberapa anak lagi yang menjanjikan potensi di bidang keahlian klan kita, yakni Fuinjutsu, Uzumaki Kaito dan Uzumaki Naoko, jelas mendalami Fuinjutsu dengan sangat serius" ucap Penatua Shanks.

"ahh, mereka berdua, Anak kembar pasangan Uzumaki Hisoka dan Nara Yoriko, tidak heran mereka berbakat dalam Fuinjutsu, apalagi mereka adalah anak-anak yang bukan sepenuhnya Uzumaki, baik siapa lagi yang menunjukkan Potensi" Tanya Naruto.

"yah , ada satu lagi dia adalah anak yatim-piatu yang kita bawa dari sisa Desa Pohon Tersembunyi, anak angkat pasangan Uzumaki Natsu dan Uzumaki Hikari, Uzumaki Kiba dia seperti sangat Fokus dalam Fuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu terlebih dengan Kekai Genkainya yang mampu membuat pedang apapun dari ketiadaan, saat ini pedang terkuat yang bisa dia buat replikanya adalah Pedang Durandal" Ucap Kenshin.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut tersenyum bangga dan akhirnya dia membuat keputusan dan memanggil dua orang Anbu Union miliknya.

"Ookami, Neko, aku punya tugas untuk kalian" ucap Naruto.

kemudian dari bayang-bayang muncul dua sosok layaknya Anbu Konoha, tapi dengan topeng porselen hitam dan kanji Union dia kening topengnya, dan mengunakan Jubah Biru Navy dengan lambang Uzumaki berwarna merah dipunggung jubah.

"Neko, segera panggil Kazama kemari dan juga Panggil Uzumaki Erza untuk menghadapku" perintah Naruto kepada Union bertopeng Kucing.

"Baik Naruto-sama" ucap Neko yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan Biru.

"Ookami, tugasmu adalah panggil keluarga Hisoka dan Natsu, dan juga katakan pada mereka untuk membawa anak mereka juga" perintah Naruto kepada Union bertopeng Serigala.

tanpa bertanya atau menjawab lebih lanjut Ookami segera menghilang dalam pusaran tinta.

"hah, walau sudah terbebas dari cuci otak Danzo, seperti mereka sulit sekali menunjukkan ekspresi mereka, terutama Ookami" Ucap Naruto.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto-sama, mereka sudah di cuci otak selama bertahun-tahun oleh bajingan itu, semoga saja bajingan itu terbakar di neraka" balas Kenshin.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan dari pintu, dan Naruto mempersilahkan masuk.

"ada apa gerangan Naruto-sama memanggil kami kemari" ucap Uzumaki Natsu, mewakil kelompok yang datang.

"aku sudah mendengar progres pengembangan Putra Putri kedua keluarga kalian, Natsu, Hisoka, dan aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Putra dan Putri kalian sudah jauh melampaui harapanku, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan akan memberikan pelajaran Pribadi dalam seni Fuinjutsu yang lebih maju pada, Naoko, Kaito dan juga Kiba, selain itu, khusus untuk Kiba aku akan mengajari Seni yang telah aku kembangkan selama ini, yakni The Treasure. jadi harapanku Minggu depan saat Ujian Genin, aku ingin kalian memberikan yang terbaik yang kalian bertiga miliki" ucap Naruto, sementara keluarga Hisoka dan Natsu menatap Putra dan Putri mereka dengan bangga.

namun Naruto juga menangkap raut wajah iri dari Kazama, yang membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"aku juga tidak melupakan mu Kazama, itulah kenapa aku memanggil Uzumaki Ezra kemari" ucap Naruto yang dibalas dengan wajah malu oleh Kazama.

"Uzumaki Ezra, Sang Dewi Kematian Uzumaki, aku memintamu untuk mengambil Kazama sebagai magang Pribadi setelah dia lulus sebagai genin" Ucap Naruto dengan otoritas yang khas.

Kazama yang mendengar bahwa ia akan menjadi magang dari sang 'Dewi Kematian' Uzumaki , wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"baiklah, Naruto-sama, hanya jika dia bisa masuk peringkat 5 besar dalam ujian besok, jika dia ada dibawah lima besar, maka maaf aku tidak akan mengambil dia sebagai magang, bahkan jika itu perintah darimu sekalipun" ucap Ezra.

"nah, kau dengar bukan Kazama, kau harus berusaha mencapai 5 besar dalam ujian besok, jika tidak yah seperti yang dikatakan Ezra, dia tidak akan mau menjadi Mastermu, tapi jika kau bisa masuk 5 besar, apalagi mendapat peringkat 3, bukan hanya Ezra yang akan mengajari mu, aku akan memerintahkan Penatua Kenshin dan Penatua Shanks untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam pelatihan mu, apa kau sanggup dengan persyaratan ini Kazama-kun" Ucap Naruto.

Sementara para Penatua dan Orang-orang yang hadir menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sang Kepala Klan, lain dengan Kazama yang tiba-tiba memiliki tekad diwajahnya.

"baik saya terima persyaratan anda, Naruto-sama, saya tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan besar yang sudah anda dan para tetua berikan pada saya" ucap Kazama.

"baiklah, kalian semua boleh pergi, kecuali Para Penatua , Natsu dan juga Hisoka" ucap Naruto.

kemudian semua orang pergi termasuk para Union yang ada di balik bayang-bayang.

"ada apa lagi Ketua?." tanya Hisoka

"aku hanya mau menunjuk penggantiku sebagai Kepala Klan, karena setelah Ujian Chunin selesai, aku akan mengambil posisi Hokage, dari Hiruzen-ji, jadi aku ingin tahu, siapa diantara kalian berempat yang berkenan mengisi jabatan Kepala Klan?." tanya Naruto

keempat orang dewasa dalam ruangan saling memandang satu sama lain, tapi kemudian mereka hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menatap kembali kepal Klan mereka.

"jujur, kami tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menggantikan posisi anda, Ketua, selain karena Kharisma dan Kekuatan yang anda miliki, anda adalah pemimpin yang terlahir alami, bukan hanya itu berkat kekuatan dan reputasi Anda, Konoha secara keseluruhan dan Klan Uzumaki Khususnya dianggap sebagai Desa Shinobi terkuat dan Klan kita lebih ditakuti dan dihormati melebihi sebelum kehancuran Uzushio" ucap Shanks mewakili ketiga temannya.

"hemm, agak susah kalo seperti itu, ya sudahlah, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa yang bisa menggantikan posisi ku, Penatua Kenshin, aku memilih kamu untuk menjadi kepala Klan menggantikan ku , kau memiliki reputasi sendiri yang aku jamin bisa membuat Klan Uzumaki tetap ditakuti dan dihormati oleh seluruh elemental Nation" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi apakah kau, Uzumaki Himura Kenshin, Hitokiri Battosai, Sang Man Slayer, menerima peran baru yang akan kau emban, untuk membuat Klan kita tetap berada dipuncak rantai makanan" Ucap Naruto dengan Aura seorang pemimpin.

Kenshin yang mendengar nada suara besi milik sang Kepala Klan kemudian berdiri dan menghunuskan katananya yang masih dalam sarungnya ketanah dan berlutut dihadapan Kepala Klan Uzumaki.

"Aku, Uzumaki Himura Kenshin, akan menerima tanggung jawab yang anda percayakan kepadaku, dan akan memastikan bahwa Klan Uzumaki tetap akan berada dipuncak rantai makanan" Ucap Kenshin dengan tekad dalam suaranya.

ketiga temannya yang mendengar hal tersebut menyeringai dan berpikir dalam hati 'ketua memilih orang yang tepat untuk menggantikannya'

"untuk Penatua Shanks, setelah pelantikan ku dilakukan, aku akan memecat Penatua Koharu dan Homura, karena mereka berdua sudah terlalu lama menjadi penasihat Hokage, selain itu aku juga takut jika aku menjadi Hokage, mereka akan berpikir bahwa mereka bisa memanipulasi ku, maka itu aku menunjukmu sebagai Penasihat Hokage yang baru, bersama Hiruzen-ji dan Kagami Uchiha" Kata Naruto setelah menyuruh Penatua Kenshin berdiri.

"baik Naruto-sama, aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi penasihat bagi anda" balas Penatua Shanks dengan senyum senang.

"sedangkan untuk kalian berdua, Hisoka dan Natsu, kalian akan mengisi kekosongan jabatan Penatua yang baru, karena aku merasa kalian berdua Cocok untuk posisi Penatua Klan Uzumaki" ucap Naruto kepada Penatua Hisoka dan Penatua Natsu, yang baru saja di tunjuk.

"baiklah, Ketua, kami menerima jabatan tersebut, setidaknya kami bisa sedikit bebas dari kedua istri kami" ucap Penatua Natsu.

"hahaha, baiklah, kalian boleh kembali dan ingat Hisoka, Natsu katakan pada Putra dan Putri kalian bahwa besok aku akan menanti penampilan terbaik mereka di Ujian Genin" ucap Naruto yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari Kantor Kepala Klan menuju kamarnya. yang kemudian di ikuti oleh keempat orang dewasa yang menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Sementara Naruto membahas beberapa hal dengan para penatua Klan Uzumaki, orang dewas Namikaze dan Dua Sannin sedang membicarakan sebuah hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto di Rumah Keluarga Namikaze.

"seperti Naruto benar-benar membenci kita Minato-koi, lagi pula dia bahkan mengancam kita dengan KI nya" ucap Kushina Sedih.

"tenanglah Kushina, aku sudah memiliki rencana yang aku yakin akan membuat Naruto dekat dengan kita, lagi pula, besok adalah Ujian Genin dan aku bersama Tsunade dan Jiraya-sensei akan meminta Sandaime, untuk membuat Naruto menjadi Jounin Sensei kedua Putri kita" jawab Minato sambil mencoba menghibur sang Istri.

"yah tenanglah Kushina, gaki itu pasti tidak akan menolak perintah dari Sandaime, aku dan Jiraya akan mencoba membujuk Sensei, agar Gaki bisa menjadi Jounin Sensei bagi kedua Putri kalian" kata Tsunade.

"jika Sensei masih saja keras kepala, aku akan meminta tolong pada dua rekan setim Sensei, penatua Koharu dan Homura, mereka pasti bisa membuat gaji menjadi Jounin Sensei bagi mereka berdua" kata Jiraya.

"sebaiknya kau Istirahat Kushina, aku dan Tsunade serta Jiraya akan menghadap kedua penatua dahulu sebelum menghadap Sandaime." Ucap Minato.

tanpa menunggu jawaban Kushina, tiga orang tersebut menghilang dalam kilatan Kuning.

sementara itu saat ketiga orang tersebut bertemu dengan kedua Penatua, Hiruzen melihat dari Bola Kristal yang sudah ditingkatkan oleh Naruto sehingga bisa mendengar suara sekaligus.

**Pandangan Bola Kristal**terlihat Penatua Koharu dan Homura, sedang mendiskusikan penempatan tim, dengan Minato, Jiraya dan Tsunade.

"tenang, Minato-sama, itu bisa kami atur, Hiruzen tidak akan curiga sedikitpun, selain itu masa jabatan Hiruzen sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan dari kelihatannya dia belum memilih penggantinya, jadi setelah ujian Chunin selesai, kami akan mendukung entah kamu atau salah satu diantara dua Sannin untuk mengambil alih posisi Hokage, jika itu kamu Minato-sama, maka Gelar Hokage Keempat akan dipulihkan kembali, tapi jika tidak kita masih bisa memilih hokage kelima" ucap Homura.

"baiklah, kami setuju, tapi apa yang kalian inginkan sebagai imbalan, jika salah satu diantara kami menjadi Hokage?" tanya Minato dengan curiga.

"tidak banyak, kami hanya ingin, dewan sipil dikembalikan kepada jabatannya seperti pada masa pemerintahan mu yang awal dan juga tidak adanya pengurangan dana kepada pihak sipil seperti saat ini" kata Koharu dengan seringai.

Minato berpikir sejenak tentang hal tersebut, tapi demi mendapatkan keluarga yang utuh lagi, dia rela terlibat dalam plot busuk para tetua.

"baiklah, aku setuju" jawab Minato, sementara Tsunade dan Jiraya terkejut dengan keputusan Minato.

"Minato, apa kau serius, jika ingin hal ini terungkap, kita bisa dituduh atas penghianatan terhadap Hokage" kata Jiraya.

"maaf Sensei, untuk membuat Naruto mengerti alasan kami, aku rela menjual jiwaku pada Iblis" jawab Minato.

Tsunade tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini, tapi tidak tahu apa itu.

"baiklah, kami akan sampaikan keputusan ini pada para Dewan Sipil yang lain, dan tenang saja, besok saat selesai ujian dan pengumuman tim, Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi Jounin Sensei bagi kedua putrimu." Kata Homura yang kemudian berdiri dan melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Koharu.

'sialan kau Minato, kau akan menyeret kami ke Neraka jika, Hiruzen-sensei mengetahui rencana ini' batin Tsunade.

"ayo segera kita temui Sandaime-sama" ucap Minato yang kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Tsunade dan Jiraya.

* * *

Hiruzen yang memandangi bola kristal tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"ahh, akhirnya aku memiliki sangat cukup bukti untuk mengeksekusi para Dewan Sipil, tak kusangka walau Danzo sudah tewas, pengaruhnya masih mencengkeram erat Dewan Sipil" Guman Hiruzen.

"maaf Hokage-sama, Kedua Sannin dan Namikaze-san ingin bertemu dengan anda" terdengar suara Megumi dari interkom.

"suruh mereka masuk Megumi" jawab Sandaime.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama" balas Megumi.

lalu Sandaime mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan melihat dua Muridnya dan Mantan Penerusnya masuk.

"ada urusan apa kalian kemari" tanya Sandaime to the point.

"kami hanya ingin meminta Naruto untuk menjadi Jounin Sensei dari Kedua Putriku, aku harap dengan hal ini, dia bisa berinteraksi dengan kedua saudarinya" jawab Minato.

"Hem, hanya kedua Putri mu saja, bukankah sebuah tim Genin terbagi menjadi 3 Genin dan 1 Jounin Sensei?, kenapa kedua putrimu harus diperlakukan berbeda?" Tanya Sandaime sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"aku yakin kau bisa melihat alasannya Sensei, ramalan mengatakan bahwa 'Sang Alpha bersama Api Abadi dan Sang Serangga Besi akan mengawasi pewaris ekor sembilan, dan sang pewaris ekor sembilan akan membawa perdamaian dunia' , setelah melihat kekuatan Naruto dan mengetahui kekuatan kedua mantan rekan satu timnya, kami yakin jika pewaris sembilan ekor sembilan adalah Natsuki dan Mito karena mereka berdua mewarisi Chakra Ying dan Yang Kyubi, sementara Sang Alpha , Api Abadi dan Serangga Besi adalah Naruto dan dua mantan rekan setimnya, jadi jika Naruto menjadi Sensei dari Kedua saudarinya, kami yakin dia juga akan meminta dua mantan rekan setimnya untuk membantu mengawasi kedua saudarinya, mungkin jika kau menambah satu Hyuga dan satu Aburame dalam tim , sehingga lebih mudah mengajak dua rekan setim Naruto untuk membantu melatih mereka" ucap Jiraya panjang lebar.

Hiruzen yang mendengar penjelasan Jiraya dan apa alasan meminta Naruto menjadi Jounin Sensei bagi kedua Putri Minato, hanya tersenyum.

'tak kusangka kalian jadi sebodoh ini' batin Hiruzen.

ketiga orang yang melihat Sandaime tersenyum merasa, bahwa akhirnya Sandaime setuju dengan permintaan mereka.

"sebaiknya kalian melihat besok, aku sudah mengurus tim mana saja yang akan mendapatkan Jounin Sensei" ucap Hiruzen.

"terimakasih Sandaime-sama, sampai jumpa di akademi besok" ucap Minato kemudian ketiga orang tersebut menghilang dalam kilatan Kuning.

"tak kusangka kebodohan kalian sudah sampai separah ini, jangan harap kalian mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan" ucap Hiruzen sambil menyeringai.

TBC...

* * *

hai, perkenalkan aku penulis baru di ranah Fanfiction Indonesia, aku hadir dengan kisah pertamaku, semoga para pembaca senang dan menikmati Fic ini, mohon maaf ya bila ada kekurangan, maklum masih Newbie.

jika ada saran dan kritik bisa langsung PM atau bisa langsung review nya.

dan untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin dalam 1 atau 2 Minggu akan di update, jadi harap bersabar ya.

sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan aku tunggu review kalian, bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Akuma no Mi (One Piece Elements), and Manhwa Noblesse, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Eichiro Oda, Jeho son/Kwangsu Lee.

* * *

Warning: Modified Shinobi, Semi Noble Hinata, Noble Werewolf Naruto, SNN (Syimbiotic Nanites Nest) Shino, Older HinaNaruShino, New Legendary Sannin, Alive MinaKushi, Minor Bashing, Jounin HinaNaruShino , Ope Ope No Mi HinaNaruShino and Maybe God Like Naruto, Hinata, Shino , Etc.

Peringatan tambahan: Karena ada dua Kiba disini yakni Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Kiba, maka saat penyebutan bila tertulis Kiba itu merujuk pada Uzumaki Kiba dan untuk Kiba yang lain akan disebut nama lengkapnya yaitu Inuzuka Kiba.

Don't like don't read

* * *

Chapter 2 : Formasi Tim dan Misi C Rank Bermasalah.

Hey yo, kawan, AlphaNoble balik lagi dengan Chapter 2, Maaf ya kalo chapter kali ini mungkin agak sedikit, soalnya biar gak terkesan memangkas atau mempercepat unsur Canon so selamat membaca semoga tetap menikmati..

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato

08.00 am

Pagi ini adalah , pagi yang ditunggu oleh para siswa akademi, karena hari ini, para Calon Genin akan melaksanakan ujian untuk menjadi Genin dan memulai karir mereka di Dunia Shinobi.

Senyawa Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri dihadap 4 Calon Genin Potensial dari Klan Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki Kiba, Naoko, Kaito dan Kazama, kalian berempat adalah harapan terbaru bagi Klan Uzumaki, dan aku sebagai Kepala Klan , berharap kalian akan membawa kebanggaan bagi Klan kami, dan mulai saat ini kalian bukan lagi seorang anak-anak, setelah melewati ujian ini, kalian akan resmi dianggap sebagai orang dewasa dengan segala hak kalian sebagai Shinobi, jadi aku harap kalian akan menganggap serius karier Shinobi kalian" kata Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" ucap Keempat calon Genin serempak.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian segera bergegas, jangan sampai kalian terlambat" ucap Naruto.

Kembali di Akademi Shinobi, saat ini para orang tua calon Genin dan para siswa akademi kelas akhir yang bersiap menghadapi ujian genin.

Kemudian Keluarga Namikaze ditemani dua Sannin datang dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto Uzumaki datang bersama Keempat Anggota Klan Uzumaki, yang dikawal oleh empat Union yang menggunakan perlengkapan lengkap minus jubah biru navy mereka.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Kushina yang kemudian mencoba mendekati Putranya.

Tapi tidak seperti yang dia harapkan keempat Union yang mengawal Naruto segera bergerak ke depan Naruto dan menghunuskan tanto mereka kearah Kushina, yang mereka anggap ancaman bagi Kepala Klan Uzumaki.

"KUSHINA" teriak Minato yang segera bergegas untuk melindungi sang Istri sambil mengeluarkan Kunai Cabang Tiga yang menjadi ciri Khasnya, yang segera diikuti oleh Tsunade dan Jiraya yang coba menyerang keempat Union tersebut, namun sebelum sempat menyerang tiba-tiba tiga buah rantai dengan ujung Kunai mengikat ketiganya dengan mata Kunai yang mengarah tepat diantara kedua mata mereka.

"Union mundur, kalian berempat segera masuk ke akademi" perintah Naruto kepada para pengawalnya dan juga pada keempat anggota Klan Uzumaki.

Sementara itu para orang tua yang melihat perselisihan antara kepala Klan Uzumaki dan Keluarga Namikaze segera memerintahkan para anak mereka untuk segera masuk kedalam akademi.

"aku harap kalian tidak berniat untuk menyerang para pengawal ku, mereka hanya melaksanakan tugas mereka untuk mengawal ku dan melihat bahwa ada orang asing mencoba mendekati ku" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu gaki, ibumu hanya ingin memeluk putranya, tapi pengawal mu bergerak untuk menyerangnya" Kata Jiraya yang berada dalam genggaman rantai Chakra Naruto.

"ahh, sepertinya kalian tidak mengerti arti ucapanku kemarin, Namikaze-san dan Istrinya bukan ayah dan ibuku, berapa kali harus aku katakan bahwa aku hanya anak Yatim-piatu yang kebetulan dari garis keturunan Pemimpin Klan Uzumaki, ayah dan ibunya sudah lama tewas dalam serangan Kyubi di Konoha, lima belas tahun yang lalu" Kata Naruto sambil membocorkan sedikit Killing intens yang diarahkan pada keluarga Namikaze sambil mempererat cengkraman rantai Chakranya pada ketiga orang tersebut.

"aku rasa mereka sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu Uzumaki - dono" sebuah suara tua yang akrab

"ahh, maaf Hokage-sama, sepertinya mereka masih saja keras kepala untuk memaksa saya untuk mengakui bahwa mereka adalah orang tua saya, padahal seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan pada anda bahwa saya adalah yatim piatu" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman kepada pemimpin desa Konoha.

"Sebaiknya anda melepaskan mereka Uzumaki-dono, kita tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat lulusan Genin baru bukan" ucap Sandaime Hokage.

"ahh, iya seperti aku lupa tujuan utama kedatanganku kemari" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan rantai yang mengikat ketiga orang tersebut dan memberi Isyarat kepada para Union untuk segera meninggalkannya.

"baiklah mari kita masuk Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto yang berjalan masuk berdampingan dengan Sandaime Hokage.

Tsunade yang sangat marah dengan sifat dan tindakan Naruto segera memompa chakranya ke tinjunya dan melompat kearah kepala Klan Uzumaki bermaksud untuk menyerangnya.

"jangan mengacuhkan ku Gaki" teriak Tsunade sambil mengarahkan tinjunya yang berlapis chakra kearah kepala Naruto. yang bila mengenai Naruto bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto akan terluka parah.

Tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Tsunade, sebuah rantai chakra berwujud kepalan tinju langsung saja menghantam Tsunade yang tidak sempat menghindar.

BRUAAAAKKK

Suara tubuh manusia menghantam tanah terdengar dan tanah bergetar cukup hebat, dan dampak dari hantaman itu membentuk kawah sedalam 2 meter dengan lebar 5 meter, debu membumbung tinggi dan menutupi pandangan setiap orang , Naruto segera mengunakan Fuuton tanpa segel tangan untuk menghilangkan debu, kemudian tampaklah Tsunade yang terluka dan sebuah Rantai Chakra mengikat lehernya dan mengangkatnya dari Kawah.

"lakukan hal bodoh itu sekali lagi, dan bukan hanya kawah yang tertinggal sebagai bukti, aku akan dengan senang hati menghapus keturunan terakhir senju dari muka bumi ini" ucap Naruto yang sudah menghadap Tsunade sambil mengeratkan cengkraman rantai Chakranya pada leher Tsunade.

Jiraya yang melihat rekan satu timnya sedang mengalami kesulitan bergegas membentuk rasengan dan berlari kearah Naruto dengan niat untuk menyelamatkan rekan setimnya.

Namun sebelum bisa mendekati Naruto sebuah rantai berwarna keperakan mencengkeram lengan dan dan tubuhnya yang membuat Jiraya kehilangan konsentrasi pada Rasengan nya.

Sebuah suara dingin terdengar dibelakangnya.

"lakukan itu dan aku pastikan Kau tidak akan hidup lama" sebuah suara perempuan muda berkata dengan banyak racun dalam nadanya.

Minato terkejut bahwa kedua Sannin berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan begitu mudah. tapi yang membuat Minato terkejut adalah kemunculan Aburame Shino dan Hinata Hyuga yang menghentikan gerakan Jiraya, terlebih Shino membentuk rantai yang sangat mirip dengan Rantai Chakra Uzumaki.

"kalian tak perlu ikut campur Hinata, Shino, tapi terimakasih sudah menghentikan gerakan Pertapa Mesum itu" ucap Naruto kepada kedua rekan setimnya.

Naruto kemudian menghadap Keluarga Namikaze setelah sebelumnya melemparkan Tsunade yang terluka kearah Mereka yang segera ditangkap oleh Jiraya yang sudah terlebih dahulu dilepaskan oleh Shino dan Hinata.

"ini peringatan terakhir kalian, jauhi kehidupan ku atau hal seperti tadi akan menjadi seperti hukuman seorang guru pada muridnya" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Shino bisa tolong perbaikan kawah itu, akademi sudah memiliki kolamnya sendiri, kita tidak perlu menambahkan lagi" tanya Naruto.

"baiklah kawan" ucap Shino yang dengan gerakan sederhana kawah tersebut tertutup kembali dengan tanah dan tidak tampak seperti ada kawah sebelumnya.

"ayo, Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, Hokage-sama, kita sudah menunda terlalu banyak waktu, sepertinya sekarang adalah waktunya ujian praktek" ucap Hinata yang melangkah masuk bersama dengan ketiga orang yang lain.

Sementara itu para orangtuanya siswa yang melihat hal tersebut, segera memandang keluarga Namikaze dengan pandangan mencemooh sebelum bergegas masuk ke akademi mengikuti keempat orang tadi.

"seberapa kuat mereka sebenarnya, penguasaan rantai chakra seperti itu, Ninjutsu Elemen tanpa segel tangan dan terakhir Seorang Aburame yang berhasil mereplikasi Rantai Chakra Uzumaki dengan tingkat kekuatan yang sama, siapa yang melatih ketiga gaki itu sebenarnya" ucap Jiraya entah kepada siapa.

Sementara Minato dan Kushina, yang melihat lagi sebagian kekuatan Naruto merenung dengan penyesalan yang tampak jelas di wajah mereka.

'seberapa jauh kau sudah berkembang tanpa bantuan kami Naruto-kun' batin kedua orangtuanya.

'sialan gaki itu, lain kali aku tidak akan lengah lagi' pikir Tsunade marah akibat serangan Naruto, sementara dirinya mulai menyembuhkan setiap cedera yang diterimanya.

"ayo, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam" ucap Jiraya sambil melangkah masuk diikuti oleh rekannya , muridnya dan istri muridnya untuk melihat Hasil ujian dan penempatan tim .

Didalam ruang ujian.

Sementara diluar sedang terjadi Konfrontasi antara Naruto dan Keluarga Namikaze, para siswa akademi sedang berjuang dengan ujian yang akan menentukan kelulusan mereka sebagai Genin Konohagakure.

'sial, ujian ini sulit sekali, argghh, tapi demi mendapat pengajaran langsung dari salah satu Kunoichi terkuat Uzumaki dan Dua Shinobi terkuat Uzumaki, aku pasti akan mendapat peringkat 3 dalam ujian ini' batin Uzumaki Kazama.

Sementara ketiga teman Kazama yang duduk tidak jauh dari Kazama, tersenyum melihat usaha keras temannya untuk bisa masuk dalam 5 besar atau bahkan 3 besar.

'Semangat Kazama-kun' Batin Uzumaki Naoko.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan kemudian.

"Baiklah, seluruh pensil diletakkan diatas meja, para pengawas akan segera mengumpulkan hasil ujian tertulis ini" kata salah satu pengawas ujian yakni seorang Chunin bersurai coklat dengan bekas luka melintang di bagian atas hidungnya yang dikenal sebagai Iruka Umino.

Setelah seluruh pengawas ujian mengumpulkan lembar jawaban ujian, Iruka segera memberikan instruksi untuk para siswa mengikutinya menuju lapangan pengujian praktek.

Sesampainya para siswa disana mereka segera terkejut bahwa banyak orang tua mereka yang menonton ujian praktek anak-anaknya.

"Baiklah, ujian kali ini akan bersifat praktis, setiap nama yang dipanggil akan mempraktekkan melempar Kunai dan Shuriken, 3 Ninjutsu dasar, dan 1 Ninjutsu bebas" Instruksi Iruka.

"Baik setiap nama yang akan dipanggil harap maju kedepan" kata Iruka.

Aburame Shiki :

Kunai 4/5

Shuriken 4/5

Henge: Aburame Shino.

Kawarimi: Bertukar tempat dengan Iruka.

Bunshin: Klon Serangga.

Ninjutsu bebas: Peluru Serangga.

Akimichi Choji:

Kunai 3/5

Shuriken 3/5

Henge: Akimichi Choza.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Normal.

Ninjutsu bebas: Baika no Jutsu.

Shikamaru Nara:

Kunai 4/5.

Shuriken 3/5

Henge: Umino Iruka.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Normal

Ninjutsu bebas: Kagemane.

Uchiha Sasuke:

Kunai 5/5

Shuriken 5/5

Henge: Uchiha Itachi.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Normal.

Ninjutsu bebas: Katon Gokakkyu no Jutsu.

Inuzuka Kiba:

Kunai 3/5

Shuriken 4/5

Henge: Uzumaki Naruto.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Normal.

Ninjutsu bebas: Fang over fang.

Uzumaki Kiba:

Kunai 5/5

Shuriken 5/5

Henge: Uzumaki Naruto.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Kage Bunshin

Ninjutsu bebas: Bunshin Daibakuha

Uzumaki Kaito:

Kunai 5/5

Shuriken 5/5

Henge: Uzumaki Naruto.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Kage Bunshin

Ninjutsu bebas: Katon Ryuka

Uzumaki Kazama:

Kunai 5/5

Shuriken 5/5

Henge: Uzumaki Naruto.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Doton Bunshin.

Ninjutsu bebas: Doton Yomi Numa.

Uzumaki Naoko:

Kunai 4/5

Shuriken 5/5

Henge: Hinata Hyuga

Kawarimi: Log

Bunshin: Sumi Bunshin

Ninjutsu bebas : Seni Ninja: Rantai Tinta.

Hanako Hyuga:

Kunai 5/5

Shuriken 5/5

Henge: Hinata Hyuga.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Normal.

Ninjutsu bebas: Tinju Singa Kembar.

Yamanaka Ino:

Kunai 3/5

Shuriken 3/5

Henge: Umino Iruka.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Normal.

Ninjutsu bebas: Shintensin no Jutsu.

Sakura Haruno:

Kunai 2/5

Shuriken 3/5

Henge: Umino Iruka.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Normal.

Ninjutsu bebas: Doton Doryuheki.

Namikaze Mito:

Kunai 5/5

Shuriken 5/5

Henge: Namikaze Minato.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Kage Bunshin.

Ninjutsu bebas: Rasengan.

Namikaze Natsuki:

Kunai 5/5

Shuriken 5/5

Henge: Namikaze Kushina.

Kawarimi: Log.

Bunshin: Mizu Bunshin.

Ninjutsu bebas: Rasengan.

Setelah semua nama disebut dan telah menyelesaikan Ujian Praktek mereka, para penonton mulai berspekulasi siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie of The Year.

"ahh, aku yakin pasti para Uzumaki itu yang akan menempati posisi empat teratas, kalian sendiri lihatkan teknik yang mereka gunakan cukup maju" kata salah satu Shinobi acak.

"tapi kedua putri Namikaze pun tidak boleh diremehkan, mereka dilatih oleh Shinobi dan Kunoichi level kage loh" balas Shinobi yang lain

berbagai macam spekulasi terdengar diantara para penonton yang sebagian besar adalah para veteran dan juga para Calon Jounin Sensei.

"Hai, Gai-sensei, menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi rookie of the year dari angkatan ini?" tanya seorang Kunoichi genin, dengan rambut di cepol dua.

"ahh, pertanyaanmu cukup susah Tenten-chan, para calon Genin tahun ini, memiliki semangat masa muda yang sangat besar, terutama tiga calon shinobi dari Klan Uzumaki" jawab Seorang Jounin yang memakai Jumpsuit hijau dan potongan rambut seperti mangkok dengan alis yang sangat tebal.

sementara pertanyaan demi pertanyaan serta spekulasi demi spekulasi dipertukarkan diantara penonton. kembali kearena ujian Genin, para calon genin dibiarkan beristirahat sejenak sementara para pengawas dan tetua desa sedang berdiskusi untuk menentukan tim dan peringkat.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 45 menit, terdengar pengumuman dari pihak pengawas ujian Genin.

"baiklah, kami para pengawas ujian dan dewan sudah menentukan hasil dari ujian Genin tahun ini, kami akan membacakan daftar peringkat mulai dari yang paling terakhir hingga daftar 5 besar." Ucap Iruka.

"kami akan mengumumkan mulai dari 4 nama yang mendapat peringkat terbawah" Kata Iruka.

Para penonton yang mendengar pengumuman Iruka seketika terdiam, menanti siapa saja yang akan mendapatkan peringkat

"Yang menempati posisi dead last adalah Inuzuka Kiba, dengan Poin 4.5" ucap Iruka yang diikuti gerutuan oleh sebagian anggota Inuzuka yang hadir menonton.

"ahh, aku sudah curiga aku pasti akan ada diposisi akhir, teori bukan kekuatan besar ku" ucap Kiba sambil mengelus Ninkennya Akamaru.

"Selanjutnya yang menempati posisi 13 adalah Nara Shikamaru dengan poin 4.6" Kata Iruka.

"Medokusei" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Posisi 12 ditempati oleh Akimichi Choji dengan poin 4.9, posisi 11 ditempati oleh Sakura Haruno dengan Poin 5.2" Kata Iruka.

Sebagian Shinobi dan Kunoichi non-klan atau yang berasal dari kalangan sipil bersorak mendengar satu-satunya perwakilan sipil bisa melewati tiga pewaris Klan Shinobi.

"Baiklah, tenang saudara sekalian, kini saya akan menyerahkan pembacaan peringkat 10 sampai 6 kepada salah satu rekan saya, Chunin Hagane Kotetsu"

Para penonton seketika terdiam menantikan pembacaan peringkat sepuluh besar.

"Baiklah, peringkat sepuluh jatuh pada Yamanaka Ino dengan poin 5.5, peringkat sembilan jatuh pada Namikaze Mito dengan poin 5.7, peringkat delapan jatuh pada Namikaze Natsuki dengan poin 5.8, peringkat tujuh jatuh pada Hyuga Hanako dengan poin 6.2, dan peringkat 6 jatuh pada Aburame Shiki dengan poin 6.5" Kata Kotetsu yang di sambut sorak-sorai penonton.

"dan yang sangat kita nantikan adalah pembacaan peringkat 5 besar yang akan dibacakan oleh saya dan Iruka" ucap Kotetsu menenangkan para penonton.

"Baiklah saudara sekalian, yang menduduki peringkat 5 adalah Uzumaki Naoko dengan poin 7.2" ucap Iruka.

"Sementara untuk posisi 4 adalah Uzumaki Kaito dengan Poin 7.8" ucap Kotetsu.

"dan untuk posisi ketiga adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan poin 8.5" lanjut Kotetsu.

sebagian besar Uchiha yang hadir bertepuk tangan melihat Adik dari Kepala Klan mereka menempati posisi tiga mengalahkan beberapa nama yang dijagokan.

"dan peringkat dua jatuh pada Uzumaki Kazama dengan poin 8.9" ucap Iruka yang disambut tepuk tangan para Uzumaki yang hadir.

"Dan yang mendapat posisi Rookie of the year tahun ini adalah..." Ucap Kotetsu dengan sengaja menjedanya kemudian melirik Iruka dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat kepada UZUMAKI KIBA dengan Poin 9.8" ucap Iruka dan Kotetsu bersama.

Kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dan sorak-sorai dari para penonton mendengar hasil peringkat ujian Genin tahun ini, banyak yang berbahagia akibat taruhan yang mereka pasang tepat pada sasaran.

"harap tenang saudara sekalian, setelah ini para Genin yang baru lulus diharapkan segera menuju ruang kelas untuk pengumuman penempatan tim Genin" ucap Iruka.

Skip Time

Setelah para lulusan Genin menunggu diruang kelas selama kurang lebih satu jam, kemudian pintu menuju ruang kelas terbuka dan tampaklah Iruka, Kotetsu dan lima orang Jounin diantaranya adalah Naruto dan Ezra dan satu orang Genin yang tampak asing bagi para lulusan baru.

"Baiklah, para lulusan baru, dihadapan kalian adalah calon Sensei kalian, dan kalian ada ditempatkan dalam susunan tiga Genin dan satu Jounin Sensei" Kata Kotetsu.

"Baiklah saya akan membacakan mulai dari tim 6, adalah Uzumaki Kazama dan Aburame Shiki , Jounin Sensei kalian adalah Uzumaki Ezra" Ucap Iruka

"maaf Iruka - sensei, tapi kenapa hanya saya dan Shiki?, dimana anggota ketiga kami?" tanya Kazama.

"ahh, iya maaf, karena lulusan tahun ini jumlahnya tidak sesuai untuk membentuk pasukan tiga orang yang pas karena ada dua yang tidak akan memiliki tim, maka dari itu tim 6 yang sebelumnya diistirahatkan karena dua anggota sebelum sudah Chunin maka kalian berdua diputuskan untuk mengisi kekosongan di tim enam, anggota ketiga kalian adalah Kaguya Jiu" kata Iruka sambil menunjuk Genin yang ikut masuk bersama dengan kelompok Jounin tadi.

Para lulusan baru yang mendengar penjelasan Iruka hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah tim enam, temui aku di Senyawa Uzumaki" ucap Ezra kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran kelopak mawar merah.

Kazama dan Shiki saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian melirik anggota ketiga mereka yang ikut mengangguk, kemudian mereka segera bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas untuk menemui Jounin Sensei mereka.

"Baiklah lanjut ke tim tujuh, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno dan Inuzuka Kiba, Jounin Sensei kalian adalah Uchiha Shisui" ucap Iruka.

"Baiklah, tim 7 temui aku di atap akademi" Ucap salah satu Jounin bernama Uchiha Shisui yang kemudian menghilang dalam Shunsin.

"Yosh, kita mendapatkan Uchiha Badass, untuk menjadi Sensei kita, iya kan Akamaru" ucap Kiba kepada Ninkennya

"arrfff" salak Akamaru seolah setuju dengan pernyataan Kiba.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat tingkah rekan setim mereka hanya memutar mata dan sedikit menggerutu sebelum beranjak untuk menemui Jounin Sensei mereka.

"Tim Delapan akan terdiri dari Hyuga Hanako, Namikaze Mito dan Namikaze Natsuki, Sensei kalian adalah..." sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan ucapannya seorang Anbu muncul dan menyerahkan sebuah Gulungan kepada Iruka.

Iruka membacanya dan kemudian tersentak kaget sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan.

"maaf ada sedikit perubahan, Tim Delapan tetap Hyuga Hanako, Namikaze Mito dan Namikaze Natsuki, untuk Jounin Sensei akan berubah, tim Delapan yang seharusnya Jounin Sensei mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dirubah menjadi Yuhi Kurenai, karena sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman dari pihak dewan" ucap Iruka.

sementara Natsuki dan Mito yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu bahwa kakak mereka akan menjadi Sensei mereka hanya mengerutkan kening sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang menyeringai sombong.

"ayo tim Delapan, temui aku di puncak menara Kage" Kata Kurenai yang sebelumnya menerima bisikan dari Naruto, sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran daun.

Hanako segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, sementara Mito dan Natsuki tetap duduk ditempat sambil menatap Naruto.

"Natsuki, Mito, ayolah kau tak ingin membuat Sensei kita menunggu" ucap Hanako dari arah pintu.

Mito dan Natsuki segera tersadar dari lamunan mereka dan segera bergegas menuju Hanako sambil sekali lagi menatap Naruto yang membalas tatapan mereka dengan seringai sombongnya.

"seperti kau menang lagi Uzumaki-sama" bisik Kotetsu yang berdiri disebelah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah tim sembilan masih aktif, kini tim sepuluh Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara dan Akimichi Choji, Jounin Sensei kalian adalah Sarutobi Asuma" ucap Iruka.

"Ck, Medokusei na" lirih Shikamaru.

"Tim sepuluh, temui aku di BBQ Akimichi" ucap Jounin dengan rokok yang menempel di mulutnya, yang sekejap kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

"Untuk yang tersisa yakni Kiba, Kaito dan Naoko, kepala Klan kalianlah yang akan menjadi Jounin Sensei kalian, selamat bertugas untuk tim Spesial Segel" ucap Iruka.

"Ayo kalian bertiga, ikuti aku ke menara Hokage" ucap Naruto yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga murid Genin sekaligus murid magang dalam seni Segel

"Terimakasih atas pekerjaan kalian Iruka, Kotetsu" ucap Naruto kepada kedua Chunin tersebut.

"Senang bisa membantu Uzumaki-sama" ucap Kotetsu dan Iruka dengan hormat

"Sampai jumpa di tahun depan, mungkin aku akan menjadi Jounin Sensei lagi atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang akan menjadi Jounin Sensei" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu bersama ketiga muridnya.

"Sepertinya tim Khusus ini akan menjadi Chunin dengan sangat cepat bukan Kotetsu?" tanya Iruka pada rekannya.

"yah, aku tak sabar melihat akan jadi seperti apa mereka di bawah bimbingan orang sekaliber Naruto" jawab Kotetsu.

Puncak Menara Hokage.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian tim Spesial Segel muncul tidak jauh dari tim Delapan yang sedang memperkenalkan diri mereka, tak ingin menganggu tim lain, Naruto segera membentuk segel tangan tunggal yakni segel tora dan membanting telapak tangannya dan tepat setelah telapak tangan Naruto bertemu dengan lantai Puncak menara sebuah kanji bertuliskan penghalang muncul dan seketika itu juga sebuah penghalang transparan muncul mengelilingi kelompok Naruto.

"Baiklah tim, saatnya perkenalan, sebutkan nama, kesukaan, ketidaksukaan dan impian" ucap Naruto.

"bagaimana jika anda memulai dahulu Sensei" ucap Naoko

"Baiklah, Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Muzaka Naruto, Kesukaanku adalah Ramen, Melakukan Misi peringkat S, Berlatih dan menciptakan segel baru yang lebih simpel namun kuat, dan Ketidaksukaanku adalah Penghianatan, Keegoisan, Superioritas dan terakhir musuh dari semua kepala Klan yaitu Dokumen, Impianku yah Menikahi Hinata-chan mungkin atau menjadi legenda diantara legenda" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Para Geninnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kejenakaan kepala Klan yang merangkap sebagai sensei mereka.

"Baik dimulai dengan kau Gadis" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Naoko.

"Yosh, Namaku Uzumaki Naoko, kesukaanku adalah Yakitori, Sushi , Berlatih membuat segel baru, kedua orang tua ku dan saudaraku dan semua anggota Klan Uzumaki, ketidaksukaan ku adalah Orang bodoh yang meninggalkan keluarganya, perang dan orang munafik, Impianku adalah menjadi Kunoichi legendaris seperti Hinata-sama dan membuat Klan Uzumaki kembali ke masa keemasannya" Ucap Naoko.

Naruto yang mendengar perkenalan Naoko hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut gadis tersebut.

"Giliranmu Kiba" kata Naruto sambil melihat Uzumaki berambut pirang dan mata biru yang sedikit mengingatkannya dengan dirinya dahulu.

"Baiklah, Namaku Uzumaki Ishiki Kiba, kesukaanku adalah Keluarga ku, Klan Uzumaki yang sudah menyelamatkan ku, Berlatih Kenjutsu dan Fuinjutsu, ketidaksukaan ku adalah perang dan manusia munafik dan impianku adalah menjadi master Kenjutsu yang paling terkenal di seluruh dunia dan juga ingin menciptakan tekhnik yang menggabungkan Fuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu" ucap Kiba.

"bagus, kalo kau berlatih dengan keras aku mungkin akan mengajarimu salah satu dari ciptaanku sendiri" ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Setelah itu di kiri dan kanan Naruto muncul sebuah ukiran kanji rumit yang melayang diudara dan dari kanji tersebut terbentuk sebuah distorsi dan menunjukan masing-masing dua bilah pedang yang keluar dari distorsi tersebut.

Kiba yang melihat hal tersebut membelalakkan matanya dengan kekaguman karena akhirnya bisa melihat salah satu tekhnik terhebat yang diciptakan langsung oleh sang sensei.

"Baiklah kau yang terakhir" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kaito

"Yosha, namaku Uzumaki Kaito, kesukaanku adalah Sup Udon, Ramen , Karage dan juga berlatih Fuinjutsu baru, ketidaksukaan ku adalah Manusia Munafik, Pengkhianat dan juga perang, impianku adalah menjadi Shinobi legendaris dan juga Ilmuwan seperti Shino-sama" ucap Kaito antusias.

"baik semuanya sudah beres, dan bila biasanya kalian akan melakukan ujian Genin yang nyata, buatku tak perlu, aku sudah tahu kalian memiliki kerjasama yang bagus, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kalian mereplikasi segel khusus yang aku ciptakan, aku beri waktu kalian sampai besok, dan ingat tidak boleh meminta bantuan Uzumaki dewasa" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas segel dengan kanji Plasma tertulis diatasnya.

"Sensei, bukankah ini Tekhnik bola plasma?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat kanji tersebut.

"yosh, kau betul Kiba-kun, dan aku harap kalian bisa mereplikasinya, tapi saat ingin melakukan percobaan minta salah satu Uzumaki dewasa untuk mengawasi, hanya saat mencoba bukan saat membuat segel" kata Naruto.

"Hai, Sensei" jawab ketiga Genin serempak.

"baik kalian bisa kembali ke Distrik" ucap Naruto.

Ketiga Genin tersebut segera pergi sesuai perintah sang Sensei tepat setelah Naruto menurunkan penghalang.

Setelah kepergian ketiga Geninnya , Naruto segera berjalan untuk menuju restoran Ramen Favoritnya, namun sebelum meninggalkan atap seorang Anbu bertopeng Kuda menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu Naruto-sama, Sandaime-sama mengharapkan kehadiran anda di kantornya segera" Kata Anbu Kuda.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" Balas Naruto.

Kantor Hokage.

Dikantor Hokage saat ini, Hiruzen sedang berhadapan dengan Keluarga Namikaze khususnya Kushina yang marah.

"apa maksud pengaturan tim ini Hiruzen, bukankah Minato sudah meminta Naruto secara khusus untuk menjadi Sensei tim 8" ucap Kushina sambil menggeram.

"ya aku sudah mendengar permintaan Minato kemarin, tapi semua keputusan tetap ada di tangan ku sebagai Hokage" ucap Hiruzen tenang tidak terpengaruh oleh kemarahan Kushina

"tapi, bukankah dewan dan instruktur Akademi yang melakukan pengaturan Tim" tanya Minato.

"ya, memang tapi sebagai pemimpin desa aku memiliki hak veto untuk menentukan penetapan Tim, apalagi Tim yang dikepalai Naruto dibentuk Khusus untuk menjadi team Khusus Segel, dan tidak ada Sensei yang lebih kompeten untuk menjadi Sensei mereka selain Naruto" jelas Hiruzen.

"maaf Hokage-sama, Jounin Uzumaki, sedang menunggu didepan pintu" ucap Sekertaris Hokage dari Interkom.

"suruh dia masuk Megumi" Jawab Hiruzen.

Kemudian pintu kantor Hokage terbuka dan masuklah Naruto.

"ada apa Jii, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghiraukan Keluarga Namikaze.

"maaf Naruto-kun, Kushina dan Minato disini memprotes penempatan tim Genin, mereka meminta untuk menukar Sensei tim 8 dengan Sensei tim Khusus" ucap Hiruzen.

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Keluarga Namikaze.

"apa alasan kalian ingin aku sebagai Sensei tim 8?, setiap Jounin yang di tunjuk sebagai Sensei adalah para Jounin yang sangat kompeten di bidangnya, tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan pertukaran Sensei, jadi kenapa kalian sangat menginginkan untuk melakukan pertukaran Sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"kami berpikir bahwa Kurenai tidak cocok untuk menjadi Sensei tim 8 terutama kedua saudarimu, kami belum mengetahui kekuatan dan kapabilitas Kurenai sebagai Sensei" jawab Minato.

"Nah, kalian mengatakan bahwa kalian belum mengetahui kekuatan dan kapabilitas Kurenai, lalu kalian bahkan tidak mengetahui kekuatan dan kapabilitas ku , tapi kalian meminta untuk pertukaran Sensei" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan dengan gugup.

"kami berharap jika kamu menjadi Sensei tim 8, kamu bisa membangun kembali hubungan dengan kedua saudarimu" kata Kushina.

"hahahaha" kedua Namikaze di kejutkan oleh gelak tawa Naruto.

"apa yang lucu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"hehehe, rupanya kalian cukup gigih juga aku terkesan dengan usaha kalian, tapi seperti yang pernah aku katakan, aku tak pernah ingin berhubungan kembali dengan kalian" ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"tapi kenapa? kami keluargamu Naruto, kenapa kau tak memberi kami kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan kami?" tanya Kushina dengan mata yang berlinang.

"sudah aku bilang, dan aku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku sudah hidup lama tanpa orang tua, dan buktinya aku bisa sampai di posisiku saat ini tanpa sedikitpun dukungan kalian, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk merubah segala hal itu" ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"tolong Naruto-kun, beri kami kesempatan untuk menjadi orang tuamu seperti dulu , apapun akan kami lakukan untuk bisa menjadi keluarga yang utuh lagi" Kata Kushina sambil terisak.

"kalian akan melakukan apapun?" tanya Naruto skeptis.

"iya, apapun yang kamu minta akan kami lakukan asal kau memberi kesempatan kepada kami" kata Kushina berharap.

"Hem, baiklah, aku tahu kau memiliki Jutsu ruang dan waktu bukan?" tanya Naruto pada Minato.

"ya, aku memiliki Jutsu Hiraishin, Jutsu itulah yang membuatku mendapatkan gelar Yellow Flash, aku akan mengajari hal tersebut jika itu yang kamu inginkan" kata Minato semangat.

Hiruzen yang melihat interaksi Naruto bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan sosok cucunya dan penerusnya

'apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan gaki' pikir Hiruzen.

"aku tidak meminta mu mengajariku Hiraishin, aku seorang master segel, yang aku inginkan adalah, kau harus mengembangkan Hiraishin hingga bisa menembus jalinan waktu" ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu Naruto, Hiraishin adalah Tekhnik yang berhubungan dengan ruang dan waktu, kalo hanya untuk menembus jalinan waktu, Hiraishin bisa melakukannya" ucap Minato bingung.

"ahh, kalo kau berkata seperti itu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukan hal ini" kata Naruto.

"apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Tanya Minato.

"Gunakan Hiraishin mu, kembali kemasa lalu, dan katakan pada dirimu yang lebih muda untuk tidak meninggalkan putranya di pada malam itu" kata Naruto.

Hiruzen yang mendengar permintaan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

'tak kusangka kau akan meminta hal itu Naruto' pikir Hiruzen.

"tapi itu mustahil, Hiraishin tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu, bahkan master segelpun tidak bisa menciptakan segel untuk kembali kemasa lalu" ucap Minato.

"nah kau sendiri paham bahwa hal itu mustahil, jadi permintaan kalianpun mustahil aku kabulkan" kata Naruto.

"maaf Jii, aku harus segera pergi, Jaa nee" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran chakra Merah Keunguan

"sebaiknya kalian keluar Minato, Kushina, masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan" kata Hiruzen.

Minato dan Kushina kemudian beranjak keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Mito dan Natsuki yang sedang menunggu ayah dan ibu mereka pulang dari kantor Hokage, duduk di ruang tamu bersama kedua Sannin.

"Tadaima" terdengar suara Minato dan Kushina menyapa.

"Okaeri, Kaa-san, Tou-san, bagaimana hasilnya, apakah Nii-san akan menjadi Sensei tim 8??" tanya Mito semangat.

"maaf, Sensei kalian tidak akan dirubah, Sandaime mengatakan bahwa keputusannya sudah Final, bahkan Naruto tidak mau melakukan pertukaran" jawab Kushina.

"apa yang terjadi disana, Minato, Kushina?" tanya Jiraya.

kemudian Minato menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantor Hokage tadi.

"Sialan gaki, kenapa dia bertindak terlalu keras kepala, dia tidak tahu apa alasannya , dan dia seakan bertindak bahwa kalian bukan keluarganya" kata Tsunade marah.

"aku akan pergi ke Distrik Uzumaki, dan akan aku buat gaki menyesal" ucap Tsunade sambil berdiri.

"Tsu-hime, kita harus sabar, saat ini Naruto masih didukung oleh Sensei, kita akan menunggu waktu yang tepat, aku tahu Naruto masih marah, biarkan dia tenang dahulu dan setelah tenang kita akan membahas kembali hal ini, sekarang kita perlu fokus untuk mengembangkan kemampuan sikembar dahulu" ucap Jiraya.

"baiklah, cabul, tumben kau memiliki otak" kata Tsunade.

Mito dan Natsuki yang mendengar jawaban dan cerita kedua orangtuanya tentang apa yang terjadi di kantor Hokage hanya bisa terdiam sambil berpikir keras.

'tunggu saja Nii-san, kami akan membawamu kembali ke keluarga ini' batin sikembar.

Skip Time (ujian tes tim Genin saya skip, soalnya hampir sama kaya Canon, malas ngetiknya).

Setelah Konfrontasi dengan keluarganya di Kantor Hokage, kehidupan Naruto berjalan seperti biasanya, Tim Genin asuhannya berhasil mereplikasi segel yang dibuatnya, sehingga dengan demikian memastikan mereka resmi menjadi tim segel.

Hari berganti hari, Minggu berganti minggu dan sudah tidak terasa dua bulan sudah tim 12 atau tim Spesial Segel atau juga sering disebut tim Uzumaki, sudah terbentuk, misi demi misi mereka lakukan, dan sebagai tim yang baru terbentuk mereka bisa dikatakan tim yang sangat berbakat karena mereka sudah memiliki lebih dari 80 misi selama ini, diantaranya adalah 40 misi D Rank, 30 misi C Rank, 7 misi B rank, dan 3 Misi A Rank.

Selain itu saat misi A pertama mereka yaitu yang berawal dari misi C Rank sederhana yakni misi pengawalan ketanah Salju, yang ternyata misi mereka berubah menjadi pertarungan dengan Daimyo Tiran dari Tanah salju yang menyewa 3 ninja A Rank, untuk menangkap Klien mereka, Yukie Fujikaze, yang ternyata adalah putri dari Daimyo sebelumnya dan pewaris sah Tahta tanah salju, dan dalam pertarungan itulah 3 Genin ini mendapat Julukan pahlawan salju, dan juga mereka memiliki moniker masing-masing, yakni Uzumaki Kiba mendapat Julukan Archer, akibat kemampuan untuk menciptakan senjata dan melontarkannya layaknya seorang pemanah, dan mendapat peringkat dibuku bingo sebagai Shinobi Rank B.

Sedangkan Kaito dan Naoko, mendapat julukan Akuma shīru kyōdai (Devil Seal Siblings) karena penggunaan Fuinjutsu yang berbasis ledakan dan dikatakan saat musuh meledak mereka tertawa maniak sehingga mereka terkesan seperti Iblis dan juga mereka mendapat peringkat dibuku bingo sebagai Shinobi dan Kunoichi Rank B

Dan masih banyak misi lain yang mereka jalani sehingga mereka mendapat banyak pengalaman dan semakin dikenal luas sebagai Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang berbakat.

Dan hari ini kebetulan mereka mendapatkan Istirahat mereka dan mereka tidak berniat mengambil misi apapun. jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di restoran Barbeque milik keluarga Akimichi.

"Hah, akhirnya waktu santai datang juga, ternyata Naruto-sama, bisa menjadi supir budak yang sangat kejam, tapi aku tidak menyangkal hasilnya, bayangkan Genin mana yang mendapat peringkat B di buku bingo dan bukan hanya itu kita adalah Tim Genin Fresh yang baru dua bulan ini dibentuk" ucap Kaito sambil menyeruput secangkir Soju.

"heh, kalian jangan sombong dulu" ucap sebuah suara yang akrab ditelinga ketiga Genin tersebut.

"Yo, Kazama, Shiki, Jiu, sepertinya kalian baru saja pulang dari misi ya" sapa Kiba.

"Yups, kami baru pulang dari misi peringkat A kedua kami" jawab Jiu.

"ahh, payah kami sudah memiliki 3 Rank A di perhitungan misi kami dan selain itu kami juga mendapat peringkat dibuku bingo" ucap Kaito sombong.

"heh, bukan hanya kalian, kami juga, coba buka halaman 129, kalian akan melihat nama kami" balas Kazama.

Ketiga Genin asuhan Naruto membuka buku bingo mereka masing-masing dan melihat di halaman yang disebut oleh Kazama.

"Sial, apa-apaan ini, kau mendapatkan Rank A disini, karena berhasil membunuh 3 Missing Min dari Iwa, Kiri dan Suna" Ucap Kaito tidak percaya.

"Wah, bahkan Jiu dan Shiki mendapatkan peringkat B sama seperti kita" ucap Naoko kagum.

"kau tidak tahu bagaimana Ezra-sensei melatih kami, dia supir budak yang tak kalah kejam dari Naruto-sama" ucap Kazama.

"kau bilang apa bocah, apa kau mau aku tingkatkan lagi latihannya" ucap suara perempuan dari arah pintu masuk restoran.

"hehe, tidak perlu Sensei, kami sudah puas dengan porsi latihan ini" jawab Kaguya Jiu sambil memelototi Kazama yang hanya nyengir lebar.

"Tak kusangka kau kejam juga Ezra" kata Jounin berjenggot yang menghisap rokok, yang mengikuti Ezra memasuki Restoran Akimichi bersama ketiga Geninnya

"aku tidak kejam Smoke-man, ini adalah metode biasa dalam latihan ku" ucap Ezra.

"Yaya, terserah kau sajalah" jawab Asuma.

"Yo, Shika, bagaimana kabarmu Lazy" sapa Kazama.

"Medokusei na, ternyata menjadi Genin sangat merepotkan, dari menjalankan Misi Hingga latihan rutin, jadwalku menonton awan jadi berkurang" gerutu Shikamaru yang segera bergabung dengan enam Genin yang lain.

"tapi setidaknya Sensei kami bukan tipe supir budak seperti kedua Sensei kalian" kata Ino.

"Ehh, dimana Tim 8 dan Tim 7, sudah lama ya kita tidak bergabung seperti ini?" tanya Ino.

"yah, bagaimana lagi kita harus berlatih atau menjalankan misi, dan untuk tim 7 dan 8 , mereka sedang menjalankan misi C rank pertama mereka, aku tadi bertemu mereka sebelum menuju kemari" jawab Kiba.

"ahh, mereka sial sekali, sementara kita sudah mendapat banyak misi keluar desa, mereka baru melakukannya pertama kali" ucap Kazama.

Kemudian mereka mengobrol banyak hal, karena sudah dua bulan mereka tidak bertemu seperti ini, tapi kemudian obrolan mereka di potong oleh seorang Union yang muncul.

"Tim 12, kalian diminta untuk menemui Jounin Sensei kalian di kantor Hokage dan juga kalian diperintahkan untuk membawa persiapan untuk misi keluar desa 3 Minggu" ucap Union tersebut.

"Baiklah, Union-san, kami akan segera kesana" jawab Kiba.

Union tesebut kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran tinta.

"Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya kami harus menjalankan misi dadakan lagi, sampai jumpa lain waktu" ucap Kiba lalu mengangguk kan kepalanya kepala kedua Jounin Sensei yang lain.

Kemudian mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari restoran barbeque setelah membayar bill mereka, dan segera menuju menara Hokage.

"yang terakhir sampai menara Hokage, upah misinya untuk mentraktir makan" ucap Kaito kemudian melompat dari rumah ke rumah untuk bergegas ke menara Hokage.

"Sial kau curang , Aniki" ucap Naoko sambil memompa Chakra ke kakinya kemudian melompat untuk mengejar Kaito.

Kiba yang melihat tingkah kedua bersaudara itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kemudian dengan segel tangan ram Kiba menghilang dalam pusaran cahaya.

5 Menit Kemudian

"hahaha, Maaf Aniki sepertinya aku sampai terlebih dahulu" ucap Naoko yang tiba terlebih dahulu didepan kantor Hokage dan kemudian diikuti oleh sang kakak yaitu Kaito.

"Ohayo, Megumi- sempai, kami ingin bertemu Hokage" sapa Naoko.

"Ahh, Naoko, Kaito, silahkan masuk Naruto Sensei sudah menunggu kalian didalam" kata Megumi sambil membalas sapaan Naoko.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk, lagi pula sepertinya Kiba yang datang terakhir jadi dia yang akan mentraktir kita" ucap Kaito sambil mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage.

"Silahkan Masuk" terdengar suara Sandaime.

Kedua Genin tersebut kemudian masuk dan terkejut melihat Sensei dan teman satu timnya sudah ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian lambat sekali Naoko, Kaito" ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Yay, jadi Aniki yang akan mentraktir kita setelah pulang misi" kata Naoko sambil melihat sang kakak.

"Sial bagaimana kau bisa sampai terlebih dahulu Kiba?" gerutu Kaito.

"Satu Kata... Shunsin" ucap Kiba santai.

"Gah, kau curang" kata Kaito jengkel.

"hemm, kau tadi tidak bilang bahwa Shunsin dilarang, jadi aku menggunakannya" jawab Kiba.

Kaito yang mendengar jawaban Kiba hanya mengerutu tidak jelas.

"hahaha, dasar baka Aniki" tawa Naoko.

"ayolah teman-teman, saatnya kita serius" ucap Kiba.

Ketiga Genin tersebut langsung merubah sikap mereka dari yang konyol menjadi seperti seorang Shinobi sejati.

Hiruzen masih saja kagum dengan sikap ketiga Genin ini, sedetik mereka bersikap konyol, sedetik kemudian mereka bisa bersikap layaknya seorang profesional.

"Baiklah, Tim 12 , maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian, tapi aku menerima kabar dari Sensei tim 7 dan 8 , bahwa Misi C Rank mereka berpotensi naik ke misi A atau mungkin S rank dan mereka membutuhkan dukungan" Ucap Hokage.

"dan dalam misi ini aku akan menunjuk Kiba sebagai pemimpin tim" Ucap Naruto.

"maaf Sensei, tapi kenapa Aku, bukankah Sensei yang menjadi pemimpin tim?" tanya Kiba.

"iya Kiba, tapi aku ada misi sekunder yang harus aku jalani disana, aku akan bertemu dengan dua rekan Satu tim ku, untuk misi pembunuhan" ucap Naruto.

"wah, akhirnya kita bisa melihat para Shinobi Legendaris bertarung" ucap Naoko

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Naoko yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara perempuannya.

"baiklah, kalian pergilah ke gerbang Utama, aku akan menemui kalian 15 menit lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Hai, Sensei" ucap ketiga Genin serempak kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang dengan Shunsin.

"apa kau yakin ini tidak terlalu berlebihan Jii, mengirim Hinata dan Shino masih masuk akal tapi dengan aku juga disana, aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan Jii" ucap Naruto.

"aku tahu Naruto, tapi Intel yang dikirim Shino cukup meresahkan, Gato didukung oleh 2 Desa Besar Iwa dan Kumo dan jika Gato berhasil menguasai Nami sepenuhnya otomatis Iwa dan Kumo akan membangun pangkalan di sana dan mereka bisa dengan mudah memobilisasi pasukan jika ingin menyerang Konoha"

"Kenapa Nami tidak meminta Kirigakure untuk mendukung mereka, bukankah mereka lebih dekat dengan Nami?" tanya Naruto.

"Mizukage sedang melakukan reformasi besar-besaran Naruto, bukankah kau tahu setelah kalian bertiga membantu pemberontakan Kiri 4 tahun lalu, Saat ini Kirigakure masih dalam tahap pemulihan apa lagi dengan dua Klan besar mereka Yuki dan Kaguya yang memutuskan membelot kekonoha pada masa perang saudara" ucap Hokage.

"yah, dan apa kau yakin bahwa Kumo dan Iwa mengirim beberapa Ninja Rank S nya untuk mengawal Gato?" tanya Naruto.

"yah, menurut Intel yang dikirimkan Shino Kuno mengirim 3 Shinobi S Rank, Kinkaku dan Ginkaku bersaudara serta setengah Jinchuriki Ekor delapan Blue B" ucap Sandaime.

"sial jadi mereka mengirim Pseudo Jinchuriki dan Jinchuriki penuh, ini akan menjadi bencana, lalu siapa yang dikirim oleh Iwa?" Gerutu dan tanya Naruto.

"Iwa mengirim Bakuton No Gari dan Deidara" ucap Sandaime.

"ohh, ayolah di akhir masa jabatan sebagai Sensei, mereka berlima yang harus aku hadapi, sepertinya Kami sangat membenciku" gerutu Naruto.

"jangan terlalu dramatis bocah, mereka berlima bila menyatukan kekuatan belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kalian bertiga, belum lagi Ada Shunsin no Shisui dia juga Shinobi Rank S dan Kurenai dia adalah Kunoichi yang digadang-gadang mendekati tingkat Tsunade dalam hal keterampilan, dia adalah Nyonya Genjutsu yang bahkan Sharingan milik kepala Klan Uchiha saat ini belum tentu bisa memecahkannya" jawab Hiruzen.

"kau mungkin benar Jii, tapi itu hanya jika kami berlima, yang jadi masalah kami memiliki sembilan Genin di bawah asuhan kami, walaupun Genin yang aku asuh mungkin tidak akan terlalu merepotkan" ucap Naruto.

"ya sudah, ini gulungan misimu" ucap Hiruzen sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan perkamen.

"Baiklah Jii, Jaa nee" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran chakra Merah Keunguan.

'semoga sukses gaki, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan jika misi ini sukses' batin Sandaime.

"saatnya kembali bertugas, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" ucap Hiruzen kemudian 4 salinan Hiruzen segera muncul.

"kerjakan Dokumen, aku mau pulang dan beristirahat sejenak, jika sudah tiga dari kalian menghilang dan satu tetap sampai saat aku kembali" ucap Hiruzen yang asli lalu menghilang dalam pusaran daun.

"Hai Oyabun" jawab keempat Bunshin lalu mulai bekerja.

Para Anbu dan Union yang bersembunyi sudut-sudut kantor hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kejenakaan pemimpin desa mereka.

Gerbang Utama Konoha.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Kaito, Kiba dan Naoko sudah membawa segala perlengkapan mereka untuk misi, dan saat ini sedang menunggu Sensei mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebuah Pusaran Chakra muncul dan tampaklah Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah mengenakan Jubah pertarungannya, jubah berwarna Hitam Keunguan dengan Highlight merah gelap dengan lambang Uzumaki dibelakangnya dan tak lupa sebuah Broad sword yang terbungkus Kain penyegelan berwarna perak dengan Tujuh kanji yang berbeda.

" ayo gaki, ada misi yang perlu kita kerjakan, dan ada musuh yang perlu kita basmi" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan surat jalan kepada penjaga gerbang.

"ayo, cepat, Tim 7 dan Tim 8 sudah menunggu" ucap Naruto kemudian segera berlari dengan kecepatan yang di pompa oleh chakra yang segera diikuti oleh anggota timnya.

Tiga Puluh menit kemudian.

Otafaku Gai.

Tepat diluar perbatasan Otafaku Gai, Tim 7 yang dikomandoi Uchiha Shisui dan Tim 8 yang dikomandoi Yuhi Kurenai sedang menunggu bala bantuan yang dikirim oleh Desa, karena dalam perjalanan misi C rank pertama mereka, mereka dihadang oleh 4 Ninja dengan Rank A yakni, The Burning Stone Siblings dan The Black Lighting yang untung saja dengan unsur kejutan dari Shisui dan Genjutsu Kurenai, empat Shinobi ini berhasil diringkus dan ditempatkan dalam Genjutsu Sharingan milik Shisui.

Setelah menginterogasi Kliennya, didapati bahwa Misi ini dengan mudah naik ke peringkat A dan jika mungkin bisa peringkat S, itu semua karena Gato yang saat ini menjajah Nami mendapatkan sokongan dari dua desa besar yakni Iwa dan Kumo, jadi setelah berdebat cukup lama akhirnya mereka memutuskan bertahan dan menunggu bantuan.

Sementara mereka bercakap-cakap, dari arah Otafaku Gai muncul 4 Ninja yang menjadi bantuan mereka.

"Yo Shisui, Kurenai, sepertinya kalian agak kesusahan" ucap sebuah suara yang membuat para Genin segera mengelilingi Klien dan Kedua Jounin memasang posisi siaga.

"Yare, tenang aku bantuan" ucap Suara tersebut dan dari cabang beberapa pohon muncullah tim 12.

"sebutkan siapa nama dan apa gelar yang dimiliki oleh Sandaime yang terkenal dikalangan Jounin" tanya Shisui sambil tetap menjaga posisinya.

"hahaha, bagus Shisui, julukan yang dimiliki Jii dikalangan Jounin adalah The Pervert Professor" jawab Naruto.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Shisui dan Kurenai postur tubuh Kurenai dan Shisui menjadi rileks kembali.

"jadi kalian yang dikirim sebagai bala bantuan" ucap Shisui.

"Ya, dan aku memiliki misi sekunder di Nami" ucap Naruto yang sudah turun dari cabang pohon diikuti oleh anggota timnya

"Misi sekunder?" Tanya Kurenai bingung.

"Ya" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan gulungan misi sekundernya.

Kurenai dan Shisui segera membaca Gulungan tersebut dan kemudian mereka mendesah lelah.

"gah, misi ini semakin merepotkan" keluh Shisui.

Sementara Kurenai hanya memandang para Genin dengan khawatir.

Naruto yang melihat pandangan Kurenai, hanya tersenyum.

"tenang Kurenai-san, untuk misi sekunder ini aku dan dua temanku yang akan menangani" ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Lalu dari balik semak-semak muncul dua sosok yang familiar Dimata Shisui dan Kurenai.

"aku dan teman satu timku yang akan mengambil misi sekunder ini" ucap Naruto.

"Onee-chan, kau akan bertarung bersama Naru-nii dan Shino-nii, wah ini adalah misi yang paling luar biasa yang aku ambil, tunggu sampai Hanabi-Imouto mendengar ini" ucap Hanako riang.

"hihihi, iya aku dan kedua Nii-san mu akan bertarung bersama lagi, Imouto" jawab Hinata sambil mengacak-acak rambut violet Hanako.

Mito dan Natsuki yang melihat keakraban Hanako dan Saudara mereka merasa iri dan sedikit sakit dihati mereka.

"Naruto, sebelum kita pergi ada baiknya empat bajingan ini kita serahkan kepada Hokage untuk di Interogasi" ucap Shisui sambil menunjuk empat Shinobi yang terikat tali baja.

Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan kosong dan menulis pesan untuk Hokage, dan sebuah Gulungan dengan kanji Penjara diatasnya.

"Shino, ikat mereka dengan Rantai Vibranium milikmu" perintah Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara Shino segera memutuskan Tali baja dan menggantinya dengan Rantai Chakra Vibranium dan setelah rantai tersebut mengikat mereka sebuah Simbol Tahanan tertera di dua ujung rantai yang menyatu.

Naruto kemudian meminta Shisui untuk melepaskan mereka dari Genjutsu Sharingan miliknya.

"Genjutsu Sharingan: Kai" Kata Shisui sambil membentuk segel ram.

Keempat Shinobi tersebut sadar dan Kaget bahwa mereka berhasil ditaklukkan oleh dua tim Genin namun keterkejutan mereka segera berubah menjadi ketakutan begitu mereka menatap tiga sosok yang sangat ditakuti di dunia Ninja.

"Sial, sudah kukatakan pekerjaan ini akan membawa sial bagi kita" ucap salah satu dari tiga bersaudara Burning Stone.

"yah bersyukurlah kalian bertemu dua tim ini sebelumnya, jika kalian bertemu kami dari awal, hal selanjutnya yang akan kalian lihat bukan kami tapi adalah Shinigami" ucap Shino sambil melepaskan sedikit Killing intensnya.

Empat Shinobi yang terikat tersebut bergetar ketakutan.

"Sudah Shino bajingan seperti mereka, tidak perlu diajak bicara" ucap Naruto yang sudah membuka Gulungan dengan Kanji Penjara diatasnya.

"**Seal Technique: Infinite Dimensional Prison**" Ucap Naruto sambil membentuk segel setengah ram.

Setelah mengucapkan nama teknik tersebut dari Gulungan yang awalnya Kosong sebuah rantai chakra yang terbuat dari Tinta keluar dan kemudian menjerat keempat tawanan tersebut, tanpa banyak perlawanan keempat tahanan tersebut tersedot masuk kedalam Gulungan dan gulungan yang awalnya kosong kemudian memiliki pola kanji yang rumit dengan sebuah kanji besar Penjara yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai ukiran rumit.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat gulungan tersebut dan menyerahkan kepada Shino, setelah itu Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan mengoleskan daranya pada tato di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Valkriye**" ucap Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan nama Jutsunya sebuah letupan asap muncul dan dari balik asap tersebut tampak seekor Serigala muda setinggi Lutut Naruto.

**"ada yang bisa saya bantu Naruto-sama"** Tanya Serigala tersebut.

"Ya Valkriye, aku ingin kau mengirimkan ini kepada Hokage dan katakan bahwa mereka adalah tahanan perang" kata Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua Gulungan kedalam kantong pinggang hewan panggilannya tersebut.

**"Hai, saya akan segera pergi Naruto-sama" **Ucap Valkriye yang kemudian menghilang dalam letupan asap.

"Baiklah teman-teman saatnya kita berjalan, tapi sebelum itu Tazuna" ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya

Lalu sebuah kanji segel muncul di udara kosong dan sebuah distorsi muncul dan semakin besar membentuk sebuah gerbang dengan pintu emas berukir berbagai jenis kanji segel.

Naruto kemudian menggigit jempolnya dan mengoleskan darahnya pada Kanji Kunci ditengah pintu dan kemudian mendorong pintu terbuka dan sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah singgasana kecil terlihat

"Masuklah Tazuna, dan duduklah di singgasana tersebut, dan aku pastikan kau akan aman sampai di rumah, tapi sebelum itu aku minta setetes darahmu" ucap Naruto.

Tazuna hanya memandang para Jounin dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya melihat Shisui dan Kurenai mengangguk meyakinkan.

Tazuna melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan jarinya dan dengan tusukan ujung kunai Naruto mengambil sedikit darah Tazuna dan meneteskan darah tersebut pada sebuah kertas bertuliskan kanji Klon Darah dan tepat setelah darah tersebut menyentuh kertas segel, sebuah ledakan asap dan setelah asap menghilang muncul kembaran Tazuna.

Tazuna yang melihat kembarannya hanya bisa melongo.

"Baiklah, Tazuna yang asli akan bersembunyi di ruang dimensi milikku, kau tetap bisa melihat dunia luar melalui mata Klon darahmu" ucap Naruto.

Tazuna segera menuruti perintah Naruto dan segera memasuki ruang dimensi milik Naruto dan tepat setelah Tazuna duduk di singgasana, gerbang emas segera tertutup dan menghilangkan menuju ketiadaan.

"Baiklah Klon Tazuna ditengah dan delapan Genin membentuk formasi Diamond , Kiba kau di belakang posisi Diamond dan Shisui, Kurenai didepan, sementara aku dan kedua anggota timku akan mengikuti di bayang-bayang" Kata Naruto kemudian Naruto dan kedua rekan setimnya segera melebur ke bayang-bayang.

Skip Time.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa jam, kelompok Genin Tim 7, 8 dan 12 beserta kedua Jounin Sensei mendekati perbatasan negara api dan negara ombak yang ditandai dengan sebuah bangunan jembatan megah yang setengah jadi.

"Wow, megah sekali jembatan ini" ucap Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu ribut bocah, kita harus menghindari deteksi Gato" ucap Klon Tazuna.

Setelah beberapa saat sebuah perahu mendekat dan Klon Tazuna memberi Isyarat untuk menaiki perahu.

"wah, perahu ini terlalu kecil jika harus memuat semua dan aku tidak bisa kembali lagi" ucap sang pengemudi perahu.

"Baiklah Tuan , Tim ku akan mengikuti dari belakang" ucap Kiba yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari beberapa anggota Genin yang lain kecuali Mito dan Natsuki.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama Kiba, Naoko dan Kaito segera melangkah menuju laut yang membelah Tanah api dan tanah ombak dan sebagai kejutan anggota Genin, tim 12 berdiri diatas air bagai berdiri diatas tanah.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini adalah latihan lanjutan dari berjalan di pohon, kami sudah menguasai ini bahkan sebelum kami lulus dari akademi" ucap Kaito.

Sementara Genin dari Tim 7 dan 8 yang tidak mengetahui bila ada lanjutannya latihan berjalan di pohon hanya memandang Sensei Jounin mereka yang hanya menggosok belakang kepala mereka sambil terlihat malu.

"kami berencana melatih kalian setelah misi ini selesai" ucap Shisui malu.

"ayo, kita tidak bisa menunda lagi" ucap Kurenai yang kemudian melangkah memasuki perahu diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju wave para Genin hanya bisa kagum dengan struktur Jembatan yang luar biasa.

"Tuan kenapa tidak menyalakan mesin perahu ini, biar kita bisa lebih cepat sampai?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"wah, aku tidak berani menanggung resiko ketahuan oleh Gato, sudah banyak pemilik kapal yang ditangkap oleh Gato dan Kroninya dan aku tidak mau jadi yang selanjutnya" ucap Pemilik perahu tersebut.

Setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut para Genin terdiam. setelah beberapa saat mereka sampai di sebrang.

"Maaf kawan, aku hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai sini, aku harus segera kembali, sebelum kroni Hati melakukan pemeriksaan rutin" ucap pemilik perahu tersebut.

"tenang saja kawan, terimakasih sudah mengantarkan kami" ucap Klon Tazuna.

"baiklah, hati-hati" ucap pemilik perahu kemudian mengayuh perahunya menjauh.

"Baiklah Tim ayo jalan" ucap Shisui dan Kurenai kepada anggota timnya dan kemudian diikuti oleh Genin tim 12 mereka membentuk posisi Diamond seperti sebelumnya.

"eh, Klon Tazuna Oji, apa masih jauh" Tanya Hanako.

"sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah ku" ucap Tazuna.

Tidak lama kemudian Inuzuka Kiba tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah Shuriken kearah semak-semak, dan seekor kelinci berbulu coklat yang ketakutan berlari.

"Kiba-baka, apa yang kau lakukan" pekik Sakura yang segera menangkap kelinci yang ketakutan tersebut.

'Aneh, di daerah sini tidak ada kelinci, dan dari gerakan gerik kelinci ini sepertinya ini hewan peliharaan' pikir Kiba

Insting Kiba tiba-tiba menyala dan sebelum sempat mengingatkan teman-temannya dan Sensei mereka.

Shisui Uchiha tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Semuanya kebawah" ucap Shisui sambil menarik kerah klon Tazuna.

Sebuah sambaran petir menghantam pohon tepat dibelakang kelompok tersebut.

"semua menyebar, Tim segel buat Kekkai untuk melindungi Tazuna" perintah Shisui.

Tim segel segera bergerak membentuk sebuah segel Kekkai yang mengelilingi Klon Tazuna.

"Hanako, Sakura, Mito, Natsuki, Naoko, Lindungi Tazuna dari luar Kekkai" Perintah Kurenai.

"Sasuke, Kaito, Kiba, Inuzuka, tetap siaga" ucap Shisui.

"Wah, wah, sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu Shunsin no Shisui dan juga Nyonya Genjutsu Konoha" kata sebuah suara yang keluar dari semak-semak dan tampak tiga sosok Shinobi yang sangat Familiar Dimata dua Jounin Sensei tersebut.

"Ahh, Raiga Kurosaki, Jinin Akebino dan Kushimaru Kuriare, tiga missing-nin dari Kiri dan Mantan Anggota dari 7 Pendekar Pedang Kirigakure" ucap Kurenai.

"ahh betapa terhormat nya aku bisa dikenal oleh Nyonya Genjutsu Konoha" Ucap Jinin Akebino.

"tidak perlu banyak bicara Jinin, Kushimaru, kita dibayar buat menghabisi pembangunan jembatan" ucap Raiga.

"hemz, maaf kalo kalian ingin menghabisi pembangun jembatan, kalian harus melewati kami dulu" ucap Shisui.

"Kushimaru kau hadapi Nyonya Genjutsu, Jinin dan aku akan menghadapi Shunsin no Shisui" ucap Raiga sambil mengisi pedang Kiba dengan Chakra petir dan diikuti oleh Jinin segera menyerbu Shisui.

Battlefield

(Uchiha Shisui vs Jinin Akebino dan Raiga Kurosaki).

"Heh, aku merasa terhormat bisa bertarung dengan Ninja sekaliber dirimu Shunsin no Shisui" Ucap Raiga.

**"Lightning Release: Twin Dragons" **ucap Raiga sambil menebas pedang kembar Kiba yang terselubung petir kearah Shisui.

"Sial, **Kawarimi**" ucap Shisui bertukar tempat dengan batang pohon.

Batang pohon yang terhantam Petir langsung hangus terbakar.

"Jangan lengah gaki, rasakan ini **Kabutowari Smash**" ucap Jinin dari samping Shisui**.**

**"Earth Release: Mud Wall" **ucap Shisui lalu sebuah dinding lumpur menahan hantaman Pedang Kabutowari.

"Sial, melawan mereka jarak dekat membuatku kewalahan, aku akan bertarung dari jarak jauh dan bila sempat aku akan menggunakan **Kotoamatsukami**" ucap Shisui yang sudah berpindah tempat.

"Cih, ternyata kau lumayan juga bocah" ucap Jinin yang sudah berpindah ke posisi semula.

**"Fire Release: Ancient Dragon Rage" **ucap Shisui sambil menembakan aliran api besar yang membentuk wujud seekor naga.

"Sial, itu naga yang besar sekali, bila terkena bisa bahaya, Jinin bersama **Water Release: Great Tsunami**" ucap Raiga yang diikuti oleh Jinin.

Lalu dari arah laut disebelah kiri mereka sebuah gelombang Tsunami raksasa menghantam konstruksi naga api yang membuat Medan pertempuran tertutup kabut asap.

Shisui yang melihat bahwa Jutsu spesialnya berhasil dihadang segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk melihat musuh, dan saat pandangannya menangkap Jinin dan Raiga yang kebingungan Shisui segera Shunsin kearah belakang Raiga dan menusuk jantungnya dari belakang.

"Satu Jatuh" ucap Shisui.

"Kena kau" terdengar suara Jinin dan sesaat kemudian sebuah aliran air menghantam Shisui dan Mayat Raiga.

**"Water Release: Water Prison" **ucap Jinin.

'Sial dia menggunakan kawannya sebagai umpan' Batin Shisui.

"Raiga sekarang tangkap pembangunan jembatan" Ucap Jinin.

"Tak kusangka Shunsin no Shisui bisa ditipu semudah itu" ucap Raiga yang ternyata masih hidup.

Shisui kaget karena sosok yang seharusnya sudah tewas ternyata masih hidup dan segera sadar bahwa 'mayat' yang ikut terjebak bersamanya adalah sebuah batang kayu.

"Sebelum membunuh pembangunan jembatan, aku akan menghabisi para Genin itu dulu" ucap Raiga.

Genin yang melihat Shisui terjebak dalam penjara Air gemetar ketakutan karena musuh kini berniat menghabisi mereka.

"Kaito, kau bantu aku untuk menahan Raiga, Inuzuka kau bersama Sasuke cobalah untuk membebaskan Shisui-sensei." Ucap Kiba

Uzumaki Kiba kemudian membentuk replika pedang Kiba seperti yang dimiliki oleh Raiga, sementara Kaito membuka gulungan penyimpanannya dan mengeluarkan tombak Gae Blog.

"ahh, Archer dan Salah satu Akuma shīru kyōdai , dimana Saudarimu ne?" Ejek Raiga.

Kiba kemudian mengisi pedang replikanya dengan chakra dan dari bilah pedang tersebut petir segera menyelimuti.

**"Blade Blacksmith, Kiba: Twin Dragons" **ucap Kiba sambil mengayunkan kedua pedang hasil replika.

Raiga yang melihat serangan yang sama dengan yang dia lemparkan kepada Shisui seger mengulanginya lagi.

"Bocah Peniru Sialan, **Lightning Release: Twin Dragons**" Geram Raiga.

Kedua serangan bereleman petir saling menabrak dan menghasilkan ledakan yang membuat kedua pendekar pedang melompat kebelakang.

"Sial, berani sekali bajingan cilik sepertimu menyalin Tekhnik milikku" Geram Raiga yang kemudian mengisi kembali pedang Kiba dengan Chakra petir berniat melakukan pertarungan pedang.

Uzumaki Kiba yang melihat hal tersebut segera melakukan hal yang sama dan kedua Pendekar Pedang saling menabrak pedang mereka.

Kaito yang melihat Kiba mencocokkan dirinya denga Raiga segera menoleh pada Sasuke dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kalian berdua coba alihkan perhatian Jinin Akebino, aku akan mencoba membebaskan Shisui-sensei" ucap Kaito.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, kemudian Inuzuka Kiba mengeluarkan Fuma Shuriken dari tas yang dia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar akan rencana Inuzuka Kiba segera mengambil Guna Shuriken dan melemparkannya kearah Jinin Akebino yang dengan satu tangan menangkap Fuma Shuriken tersebut.

"Kalian pikir Tekhnik seperti itu bisa membodohi pendekar sepertiku" ucap Jinin sambil membuang Fuma Shuriken tersebut.

"Yah, kau memang tertipu, **Shadow Shuriken ****Technique** Sukses" Ucap Sasuke

Lalu sebuah Shuriken Kedua yang ternyata berhasil melewati Jinin berubah menjadi Inuzuka Kiba dan rekan Ninkennya yang segera melakukan serangan.

**"Fang over fang" **ucap Inuzuka Kiba yang kemudian berputar diikuti oleh Ninkennya dan membentuk dua buah Bor yang langsung menuju Jinin.

Jinin Akebino yang sadar sudah ditipu oleh Dua orang Genin segera melepaskan Teknik penjara Airnya.

Shisui yang terbebas dari penjara Air segera melompat mundur agar tidak terkena dampak serangan Inuzuka Kiba.

Jinin yang melihat serangan bor manusia semakin mendekat segera mengangkat Kabutowarinya dan memposisikan senjata tersebut sebagai pelindung.

Kaito yang melihat Jinin lengah segera melesat kearah Jinin dan dalam sekejap menusukan tombak Gae Blog tepat di perut Jinin dari arah belakang.

"Mati, **Gae Blog: Flame Tower**" ucap Kaito.

Tepat dari luka tusukan Gae Blog sebuah api Crimson mulai membakar Jinin Akebino membuatnya melepaskan pegangan Kabutowari dan tepat setelah itu serangan Inuzuka Kiba dan Akamaru menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya terlempar.

"ugh, kerja sama kalian hebat bocah, tak kusangka aku akan tewas ditangan tiga orang Genin" ucap Jinin sebelum akhirnya api Crimson membakar tubuhnya.

"Arrrggggh" teriakan Jinin Akebino yang sekarat membuat Raiga kehilangan Konsentrasi yang dimanfaatkan oleh Kiba untuk melakukan serangan telak.

**"Blade Blacksmith, Kiba: Lightning Jab" **ucap Uzumaki Kiba sambil menusukan replika pedang Kiba yang berselimut petir tepat kedada Raiga yang perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Arrrrggghhh" teriak kesakitan Raiga menyadari bahwa dia sudah kalah.

"ugh, Kau hebat bocah, aku merasa terhormat tewas ditangan seorang pendekar pedang sepertiku" ucap Raiga sebelum akhirnya meninggal dunia dengan dada yang hangus terbakar.

Inuzuka Kiba, Kaito dan Uzumaki Kiba segera mendekati sang Sensei yang baru saja keluar dari penjara Air. Kemudian mereka berempat segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Kalian berempat hebat, taktik yang bagus Inuzuka, Sasuke dan Kaito, Kiba penyelesaian yang bagus" Puji Shisui.

Battlefield

(Kurenai vs Kushimaru Kuriare)

Sementara Shisui berhadapan dengan Jinin dan Raiga, Kushimaru berhadapan dengan Kurenai yang cukup kewalahan dengan pergerakan lincah Kushimaru ditambah pedang Nuibari yang berulangkali hampir menusuknya.

"Ternyata Nyonya Genjutsu hebat juga dalam pertarungan jarak dekat" Ejek Kushimaru.

'sial aku hampir kehabisan stamina, jika begini terus aku bisa terkena serangan Nuibari , aku harus membuat dia lengah' batin Kurenai.

"ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan ini, **Earth Release: Earth Spike**" ucap Kurenai sambil menghentakan telapak tangannya ketanah.

Dari dalam tanah belasan Paku Bumi bermunculan mencoba menusuk tubuh Kushimaru yang dengan lincah dihindarinya.

'Sial dia bisa menghindarinya' batin Kurenai yang tampak kelelahan.

"sepertinya aku yang menang Nyonya Genjutsu Konoha" ucap Kushimaru sambil melesat kearah Kurenai yang lelah namun sebuah ledakan petir membuat Kushimaru terkejut dan serangannya gagal mengenai targetnya.

Kurenai yang melihat kesempatan untuk membalas segera melakukan Tekhnik khasnya.

**"Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death" **

Dalam pandangan Kushimaru dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah pohon yang akarnya mengikat erat tubuhnya, sementara didunia nyata Kushimaru tergeletak kaku seperti papan, Kurenai kemudian mengambil Nuibari dan menusuk jantung Kushimaru dengan senjatanya sendiri.

Sementara itu dalam pemandangan Kushimaru yang sedang terjebak oleh akar pohon, Kurenai muncul tepat diatasnya seolah keluar dari dalam pohon dan menusukkan Nuibari miliknya kearah Jantungnya.

Kurenai yang melihat Kushimaru sekarat segera melepaskan Genjutsunya.

"Sial aku tertipu oleh Genjutsu peringkat rendah" ucap Kushimaru sebelum pedang Nuibari yang dipegang oleh Kurenai memenggal kepalanya. Kemudian Kurenai mengeluarkan sebuah kertas segel bertuliskan api diatasnya dan menempelkannya keatas mayat Kushimaru dan dengan segel tangan sederhana mayat Kushimaru dibakar sampai menjadi abu.

Kurenai segera mengambil kepala Kushimaru dan dengan pedang Nuibari yang masih dalam genggamannya segera bergabung kembali dengan anggota timnya dan melihat bahwa Kiba dan Kaito berkat kerja sama Inuzuka dan Sasuke berhasil membunuh Jinin Akebino dan Raiga Kurosaki.

"Kerja Bagus tim" ucap Kurenai.

Shisui yang mendengar suara Kurenai segera berbalik diikuti oleh keempat Genin dan melihat bahwa Kushimaru juga sudah tewas.

"kau hebat juga bisa menghabisi Kushimaru sendirian Kurenai" ucap Shisui.

"Yah aku hanya beruntung dia teralihkan oleh suara ledakan petir tadi sehingga aku bisa memberi serangan terakhir" ucap Kurenai.

Lalu kemudian angin yang cukup kencang membuat Asap hasil tabrakan Jutsu Shisui dan Combo Jinin Raiga menghilang, membuat kedua Jounin Sensei waspada.

"Tenang Shisui, ini aku" Naruto , Hinata dan Shino muncul dari bayang-bayang.

"kenapa kalian tidak membantu sama sekali" tuduh Shisui jengkel.

"Hahaha, kalian bisa mengatasinya bukan, kalo kami ikut membantu para Genin dibawah asuhan kalian berdua tidak akan mendapat pelajaran dari pertarungan ini" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Wah, sepertinya dengan ini kita bisa mengembalikan tiga pedang milik Kirigakure dan menukar Harga yang dimiliki tiga Missing-nin ini" ucap Naruto yang mengambil pedang Kiba dari mayat Raiga dan menggunakannya untuk memenggal kepala Raiga.

Shino sudah bergerak mengambil Kabutowari dan Kepala Jinin yang sudah setengah Hangus lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto yang menyegel kepala Kushimaru, Raiga dan Jinin dalam satu gulungan dan ketiga pedang legendaris dalam Gulungan yang lain.

Setelah melihat bahwa semuanya aman, kelima Kunoichi yang mengelilingi Klon Tazuna segera berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain, setelah Naoko melepaskan Kekkai yang melindungi Klon Tazuna.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan sosok yang sejak tadi mengawasi pertarungan apakah kita harus mengejarnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Biarkan saja Hinata, biarkan dia menyampaikan pesan kepada Gato dan Kroninya bahwa waktu mereka sudah ditetapkan" ucap Naruto lantang.

Sementara di semak-semak sosok yang sedari tadi mengintai jalannya pertarungan terkejut bahwa dia berhasil ditemukan, dan ketakutan setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, setelah itu sosok tersebut langsung pergi dengan Shunsin untuk mengabari majikannya.

Kembali ke Kelompok Naruto cs.

"Dia sudah pergi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang merasakan bahwa sosok yang sedari tadi mengintai jalannya pertarungan sudah pergi.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian dengan jentikan jarinya Pintu Gerbang yang sedari tadi menyimpan Tazuna yang asli segera terwujud dan Tazuna yang asli melangkah keluar, dan dengan segel tangan tunggal Klon Tazuna kembali menjadi Kertas segel yang terkena tetesan darah Tazuna. Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut dan menyalurkan Chakra Apinya untuk membakar kertas tersebut.

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Naruto.

"Sebentar Naruto, aku sudah terlalu lelah, aku hampir kehabisan stamina akibat melawan Kushimaru" ucap Kurenai.

"Baiklah kita istirahat 10 Menit" ucap Naruto yang mendapat desahan lega dari semua orang kecuali dua rekan setimnya dan Tazuna sendiri.

"Ne, Naruto-sensei, kira-kira berapa yang akan kami dapat dari Bounty ketiga Missing-nin tadi?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba.

Para Genin yang lain minus tim dua belas tertarik dengan pertanyaan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kaito coba kau lihat dibuku bingo hal 110 , 121 dan 124" Perintah Naruto.

Kaito segera membuka buku bingonya dan melihat jumlah Bounty yang didapat.

"wow, Kushimaru Kuriare Bounty yang dimilikinya seharga 40 Juta Ryo dengan keterangan Mati dipotong 10 Juta Ryo, Kalo Jinin Akebino seharga 35 Juta Ryo keterangan Hidup/mati harga tetap, sedangkan Raiga Hidup/mati seharga 25 juta Ryo" ucap Kaito.

"woah, berarti kita mendapatkan 100 juta Ryo, wah itu banyak uang yang bahkan misi Rank C harus lebih dari 60 kali baru kita bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu" ucap Inuzuka Kiba.

"yah tapi karena kalian tidak membunuhnya sendiri tapi bekerja sebagai tim dan ada dua Jounin Sensei, maka 100 juta Ryo itu akan dibagi" ucap Naruto.

"Sensei kalian akan mendapatkan masing-masing 15 juta Ryo, sedangkan kalian masing-masing akan mendapatkan 7,5 juta Ryo dan sisanya akan masuk kedalam kas desa." kini Giliran Hinata yang berbicara.

"bukan itu saja, senjata yang dimiliki mereka bertiga akan dibayar juga oleh Kirigakure untuk mendapatkannya kembali, Kirigakure kemungkinan besar akan membayar 50 juta Ryo per senjata sehingga akan mendapatkan 150 juta Ryo, dengan pembagian Sensei kalian mendapatkan 25 juta Ryo masing-masing dan kalian akan mendapatkan 10 juta Ryo masing-masing dan sisanya untuk kas desa" Jelas Shino.

Para Genin yang mendengar penjelasan tiga Ninja legendaris tersebut hanya melongo dengan jumlah bayaran yang mereka dapat.

"jadi dari misi ini saja kami akan mendapatkan 17,5 juta Ryo per orang sedangkan Sensei kami akan mendapatkan 40 juta Ryo per orang, wah itu melebihi bayaran misi yang aku dengar dari kakak perempuanku" ucap Inuzuka Kiba.

"kalian belum lupa tawanan yang kalian lumpuhkan saat awal tadi, jika Kumo dan Iwa menginginkan Shinobi mereka kembali mereka harus membayar tebusan juga, tapi aku kurang tahu berapa yang akan mereka bayarkan" ucap Shisui.

"wah mantap, misi pertama dan kita sudah mendapat banyak uang" ucap Sakura senang.

Para Jounin yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan senang dulu Sakura, misi kita belum selesai, kita harus mengawal pembangun jembatan sampai menyelesaikan pembangunan, dan Gato serta Kroninya masih merajalela" ucap Kurenai membuat Sakura cemberut.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh lagi" ucap Tazuna kemudian berdiri diikuti oleh para Tim Genin yang mengawalnya.

Setelah berjalan selama 30 menit, terlihat sebuah rumah kayu tradisional Jepang bertingkat dua.

"nah kita sudah sampai" ucap Tazuna kemudian mengetuk pintu

"ya sebentar" terdengar suara dari balik pintu. kemudian pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Wanita dewasa yang berusia sekitar akhir dua puluhan.

"ahh, ayah kau sudah kembali, apakah ini ninja yang kau sewa untuk melindungi mu, mari Ninja-san silahkan masuk, saya akan segera menyiapkan kamar untuk beristirahat" ucap Wanita tersebut.

"ayo kita masuk, itu tadi putri semata wayangku, namanya Tsunami" ucap Tazuna sambil mempersilakan para Shinobi dan Kunoichi untuk duduk.

Para Genin hanya bisa mengagumi arsitektur bangunan rumah Tazuna yang bagian dalamnya dibuat sangat presisi.

"wah, ternyata pak Tua sepertimu hebat juga bisa membangun rumah semegah ini" ucap Sasuke.

"hehe, aku terkenal sebagai tukang kayu hebat di sebagian besar Elemental Nation, bocah" kekeh Tazuna sambil menyeruput secangkir Sake yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin.

Kemudian Tsunami Hadir dan para Ninja di tunjukan kamar masing-masing, Kurenai akan berbagi kamar dengan Hinata , Hanako, Naoko, Sakura, Mito dan Natsuki dilantai satu.

Sementara Shisui akan berbagi kamar dengan Sasuke, Kaito dan Inuzuka Kiba, sementara Naruto akan berbagi dengan Shino dan Kiba.

"Silahkan kalian beristirahat, nanti akan saya panggil saat makan malam siap" ucap Tsunami.

Skip Time (Konfrontasi dengan Inari saya skip, pasti semua udah pada tahu).

Sudah lebih dari 1 Minggu sejak tim 7, 8 dan 12 melakukan misi di Negara Ombak dan selama itu pula para Genin melihat bagaimana keadaan kota yang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana yang mereka rasakan di Konoha, kota tersebut sangat miskin dan para preman Gato berbuat semena-mena terhadap warga.

Dan selama itu pula tim 7 dan 8 terus berlatih, dan selama itu pula Mito dan Natsuki mencoba mendekati Naruto yang tidak sedikitpun membuahkan hasil.

Dan hari ini giliran tim 7 dan 8 mengawasi pembangunan jembatan yang sudah hampir mencapai tahap akhir.

"Yosh, ini adalah tahap akhir pembangunan jembatan, dan Gato belum menyerang sama sekali" ucap Sakura senang.

Sementara tim 7 dan 8 mengawasi pembangunan dibantu oleh kedua Sensei mereka, dan juga Diawasi dari bayang-bayang oleh Naruto , Hinata dan Shino. Tim 12 sedang menjaga kediaman Tazuna.

Markas Gato.

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan tugas kalian, tangkap putri dan cucu pembangun jembatan" ucap Sosok pendek kepada empat orang Shinobi berikat kepala Iwa.

"kau tenang saja Gato, aku dan tim Geninku akan membawa mayat kedua orang tersebut" jawab Sosok yang menggunakan rompi Jounin Iwa.

"aku mengandalkan mu Jinzo" ucap Gato.

"Para Konoha busuk itu tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka" ucap Gato sambil melihat ratusan preman dan dan 5 Shinobi peringkat S yang menjadi ujung tombaknya.

Kembali dengan tim 12.

Tim dua belas sedang berjaga-jaga disekeliling rumah Tazuna kemudian mendengar teriakan Inari dari arah pintu depan.

"Lepaskan ibuku dasar kalian ninja brengsek" teriak Inari sambil memegang pisau dan berlari menuju Shinobi Iwa yang menyandra Ibunya.

"dasar bocah bodoh" ucap Shinobi tersebut sambil menendang Inari menjauh.

"segera habisi wanita itu dasar bodoh kau Genji" teriak teman wanitanya.

"tenang saja, aku akan segera menghabisi... argh" sebelum Genji sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah tombak merah menembus batok kepalanya membuatnya tewas seketika.

"tak kusangka kalian akan bertindak sebodoh ini, ternyata Iwa genin cukup bodoh ya" ucap Kaito yang berjalan mendekati mayat Genji dan mencabut tombaknya sambil menyeringai sombong kearah dua Genin yang tersisa.

"Sial dia adalah salah satu dari Akuma shīru kyōdai" ucap Kunoichi yang tadi meneriaki Genji.

"Kita harus segera pergi Naomi" ucap Shinobi yang lain.

"kau tak perlu mengingatkan aku, Geto" balas Naomi yang kemudian mencoba melarikan diri tapi kemudian sadar bahwa tubuh mereka kaku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sayang sekali kalian harus tewas disini, tapi ini misi kami dan kalian adalah musuh kami" ucap Kaito sambil memberikan Isyarat kepada sosok dibelakang dua Genin tersebut dan sekejap kemudian dihadapan Genin Iwa yang ketakutan tercipta ratusan kunai dan Shuriken yang kemudian menghantam tubuh mereka yang terikat oleh Fuinjutsu Naoko.

"Arrrggggh" teriakan kedua Genin tersebut mengema diudara dan tidak sampai dua menit kemudian mereka tewas dengan tubuh penuh luka Kunai dan Shuriken.

Jinzo yang melihat Geninnya gagal membunuh putri dan cucu pembangun jembatan mencoba kabur.

"Sial aku harus melaporkan ini pada Gato" ucap Jinzo yang mencoba kabur namun sebuah Broad sword menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"ugh" hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Jinzo sebelum broad sword tersebut membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa kabur" terdengar suara Kiba tepat dibelakang mayat Jinzo.

Kiba kemudian membawa mayat Jinzo dan mengumpulkannya bersama mayat ketiga Geninnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu dikumpulkan oleh Naoko dan Kaito.

Naoko kemudian menggambar Segel mengelilingi mayat dan menyalurkan Chakranya dan Api muncul dari segel yang mengelilingi mayat dan membakar mayat tersebut sampai menjadi abu yang hilang ditiup angin.

"Sial, sepertinya Gato sudah mulai bergerak, Naoko apakah segel perlindungan disekitar rumah sudah selesai?" tanya Kaito.

"Sudah Aniki, aku dan Kiba-kun sudah menyelesaikan segel perlindungan" jawab Naoko.

Kaito kemudian memerintahkan Tsunami dan Inari masuk kedalam rumah agar segel bisa segera diterapkan, Tsunami dan Inari tidak perlu mendapat perintah kedua segera bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tolong amanlah Nii-san, Nee-chan" ucap Inari kepada Kaito, Kiba dan Naoko sebelum mengikuti sang ibu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Naoko Aktifkan segelnya" Perintah Kaito.

**"Demonic Seal: Barrier: Protection of Hellfire" **Ucap Naoko.

Dari delapan sudut rumah, sebuah Barrier berwarna Crimson menyala dan mulai membentuk dinding pembatas yang membentuk kubah saat bertemu puncak rumah.

Naoko melemparkan sebuah kunai untuk mengetes Barrier, dan saat kunai menyentuh Barrier kunai terbakar seketika.

"Bagus, Barrier itu akan bertahan cukup lama mungkin sekitar 4-5 jam" ucap Naoko.

"Ayo kita segera menyusul yang lain, kita tunjukan pada Gato bagaimana seorang Uzumaki bekerja" ucap Kaito yang segera berlari untuk menyusul Tim 7 dan 8 diikuti oleh rekan setimnya.

Jembatan Nami no Kuni.

Tim 7 dan 8 saat ini sedang mengawasi penyelesaian jembatan yang tinggal menyisakan beberapa titik yang akan mendekati akhir, Jembatan ini dilengkapi dengan Ukiran Fuinjutsu yang dibuat Khusus oleh Naruto yang akan membuat jembatan tahan dari segala jenis Jutsu baik dari Rank D hingga Rank S.

Saat mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak tiba-tiba Insting pertempuran Shisui dan Kurenai melonjak.

"Semua pekerja mundur" teriak Shisui.

Para pekerja yang mendengar teriakkan tersebut segera berlari kearah hutan belakang yang sudah disediakan oleh Naruto dengan perlindungan Khusus, Tazuna juga berada didalamnya.

Setelah semua pekerja mundur dari langit jatuh sebuah benda seperti tanah liat berwujud laba-laba dalam jumlah yang banyak kemudian sebuah suara terdengar dari arah jatuhnya benda tersebut.

"Seni adalah Ledakan, **Katsu**"

Benda yang jatuh tersebut segera bersinar dan membuat para Genin dan Jounin melompat menjauh dan betul saja benda tersebut mengeluarkan ledakan beruntun.

"Blaaaarrr, Blaaaarrr, Blaaaarrr" Suara ledakan tepat terdengar diatas jembatan.

"Hahaha, kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi Gato untuk menguasai tempat ini" ucap Suara yang sama

**"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" **

Sebuah angin kencang menyapu asap Hasil ledakan dan terlihat Jembatan itu masih tetap utuh.

"heh, ternyata kau bodoh juga ya Deidara, kau pikir kami tidak tahu bahwa kau akan menarik aksi seperti ini" ucap Naruto yang muncul dihadapan Shisui bersama dengan Hinata dan Shino.

"ahh, dasar kalian bajingan, kalian menghalangi seni indahku" balas Deidara yang telah turun dari burung tanah liatnya bersama dengan Gari.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara Dei, kita harus segera menghabisi mereka" ucap Gari.

"Blaaamm" sebuah suara tumbukan tepat terdengar disebelah Gari

"Heh kalian berdua mau memulai pestanya tanpa kami, kalian keterlaluan, benarkan Ginkaku, Blue B" ucap Sosok yang jatuh tepat disebelah Gari yang menampilkan sosok kekar dengan rompi Jounin Kumo, sosok berambut perak, dan tanduk yang menyembul dari balik rambut perak tersebut.

"Heh, kau benar Kinkaku, nama kita akan semakin terkenal bila kita bisa menghabisi, The Alpha Noble, The Mechanic , The Phoenix, Shunsin no Shisui dan Konoha Genjutsu Mistress" Jawab Sosok yang mirip dengan Kinkaku namun dengan rambut emas bernama Ginkaku.

"ayo, Hatsan sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan darah Shinobi Konoha" ucap Jounin Kumo lain dengan rambut panjang berwarna separuh putih dan separuhnya lagi hijau, bernama Blue B dengan senyum maniak.

tepat setelah Blue B mengatakan itu Shisui dan Kurenai maju dan berdiri disisi tim Legendaris Konoha dan setelah itu sebuah Barrier yang cukup besar berwarna emas transparan menutupi para Kombatan, bertepatan dengan kedatangan Tim 12.

"kalian para Genin, sebaiknya tetap siaga dan menjaga para pekerja, kami tahu Gato akan mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk menghabisi para pekerja, Kaito, Naoko, Kiba pertahankan Pelindung yang mengelilingi para pekerja, dan sisanya tetap waspada" perintah Naruto

"Let's, Battle Begin, **Gate of Babilon: Attack**" ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan puluhan distorsi muncul diatas Naruto dan teman-temannya, dan belasan senjata tajam terlontar keluar menghujani lima Shinobi musuh.

Dan dengan serangan pembuka dari Naruto, dimulailah pertarungan yang nantinya akan dikenal sebagai.

**BATTLE OF WAVE.**

To Be Continue.

* * *

Hah, akhirnya chapter 2 berakhir juga, dan terpaksa saya cut di awal pertempuran soalnya buat pertempurannya belum ada ide yang terlintas, mungkin 1 Minggu lagi lah baru saya Update dan untuk Chunin Exam Arc akan dimulai di Chapter 4 mungkin sampai chapter 7-8 sekaligus Invasi Konoha , dan setelah itu baru skip Time 3 tahun dan masuk di Arc Shippuden, jadi tetap tunggu saja ya.

Dan buat semua yang sudah review baik Kritik dan Saran terimakasih, saya gak bisa sebut satu per satu, tapi dukungan kalianlah yang menjadi semangat aku buat tetap menulis, untuk Typo yg mungkin masih bertebaran mohon dimaklumi, so sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya.

AlphaNoble out, See Ya.

*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Akuma no Mi (One Piece Elements), and Manhwa Noblesse, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Eichiro Oda, Jeho son/Kwangsu Lee.

* * *

Warning: Modified Shinobi, Semi Noble Hinata, Noble Werewolf Naruto, SNN (Syimbiotic Nanites Nest) Shino, Older HinaNaruShino, New Legendary Sannin, Alive MinaKushi, Minor Bashing, Jounin HinaNaruShino , Ope Ope No Mi HinaNaruShino and Maybe God Like Naruto, Hinata, Shino , Etc.

Peringatan tambahan: Karena ada dua Kiba disini yakni Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Kiba, maka saat penyebutan bila tertulis Kiba itu merujuk pada Uzumaki Kiba dan untuk Kiba yang lain akan disebut nama lengkapnya yaitu Inuzuka Kiba.

Buat Rivewer yang tanya nasib Tetua dan Dewan Sipil yang tersisa, nasib mereka bakal diputuskan setelah Arc Ujian Chunin selesai, mungkin di Chapter 8, dan mulai Chapter ini jumlah word kurang lebih 5k.

Dan untuk umur Naruto itu 18 tahun karena dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari para Rookies dan gak seperti di Canon , Genin lulus umur 15 bukan 12.

Don't like don't read.

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle for Wave Country.

**_Sebelumnya di The Alpha Noble Chapter 2_**

"Let's, Battle Begin, **Gate of Babilon: Attack**" ucap Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan puluhan distorsi muncul diatas Naruto dan teman-temannya, dan belasan senjata tajam terlontar keluar menghujani lima Shinobi musuh.

Dan dengan serangan pembuka dari Naruto, dimulailah pertarungan yang nantinya akan dikenal sebagai.

**BATTLE OF WAVE.**

* * *

"Cih kau pikir serangan rendah seperti itu bisa mengenai kami" ucap Deidara sombong.

**"Earth Release: Great Wall" **ucap Deidara sambil menghentakkan tangannya ketanah, dan sebuah tembok Tanah raksasa naik dihadapan lima Ninja Kumo dan Iwa yang menghalangi belasan senjata tajam yang dilontarkan oleh tehnik Naruto.

"Ce, kini giliran kami, **Explosion Release: C3**" ucap Deidara yang menciptakan Naga raksasa dari Tanah liat yang menembakan bola-bola tanah liat kearah Naruto dan temannya.

"Seni adalah ledakan, **Katsu**" ucap Deidara, Bola-bola tanah liat yang menuju kearah Naruto dan temannya segera mengeluarkan cahaya dan melepaskan ledakan besar.

BLAAAARRR

"Hahaha, Mati kalian" tawa Maniak Deidara.

**"Wind Release: Great Cyclone Dragon" **terdengar suara dari balik asap dan sebuah Naga besar berwarna kehijauan yang terwujud dari angin menerjang kearah Kelompok Kumo dan Iwa.

"Sialan" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan kelompok tersebut sebelum naga angin tersebut menghantam tempat mereka berdiri.

BLAAAARRR

Suara hantaman besar terdengar.

Debu membubung tinggi dari tempat Hantaman naga angin tadi.

**"Raaaaghhhh" **sebuah raungan setan terdengar dari arah hantaman dan debu tertiup ke segala arah.

Dan dari pihak Kumo dan Iwa tampaklah tiga Ninja Kumo terselimuti oleh Chakra merah dan tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, chakra merah tersebut menutupi seluruh tubuh Ninja Kumo dan merubah wujud mereka.

**"Permainan baru saja dimulai, sampah Konoha" **ucap salah satu dari monster tersebut.

"oh, ayolah, Kumo mengirim Jinchuriki mereka untuk menghadapi kita, pertarungan ini semakin mengasikan" ucap Shisui sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan terus memompa Chakra ke matanya dan sedetik kemudian bola mata yang awalnya berwarna merah dengan tiga tanda koma, berubah menjadi warna merah keunguan dengan pola seperti Chakram Buddha (EMS Shisui).

**"Rise and shine, Susano'o: God of Valor, Step 1" **ucap Shisui kemudian muncul Konstruksi Chakra berwarna Hijau berwujud Ksatria berarmor dengan pedang seperti Bor hanya dalam wujud setengah badan yang seolah melindungi Shisui.

"Naruto, aku akan menghadapi Jinchuriki ekor delapan, kau dan Shino akan menghadapi Kembar perak dan emas, Hinata dan Kurenai akan menghadapi duo peledak Iwa" ucap Shisui masuk dalam mode pemimpin.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain, Shisui yang dilapisi Susano'o segera menyerbu Blue B yang saat ini dalam Wujud Ekor 5.

Shisui dan Blue B saling bertukar pukulan mencoba menegaskan dominasi masing-masing.

Battlefield

(Hinata, Kurenai vs Gari, Deidara).

Kurenai dan Hinata segera melesat kearah Gari dan Deidara yang menciptakan Burung tanah liat untuk melakukan serangan dari Udara.

Nb. Barrier yang diciptakan Naruto tingginya gak terbatas, makanya Deidara bisa menyerang dari Udara.

Back to story.

Hinata dan Kurenai yang melihat musuh mereka melakukan serangan dari udara hanya bisa mendecih.

"Cih, dasar pengecut" maki Kurenai.

"Tenang Kurenai-san, bukan hanya mereka yang bisa terbang, **Summoning****: Jatayu**" ucap Hinata sambil mengoleskan darah pada tato pemanggilan miliknya.

Sebuah letupan Asap muncul dan seekor burung besar dengan sebuah mahkota emas bertengger di kepalanya.

"apa yang bisa saya bantu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Jatayu.

"Maaf Jatayu-dono, kami berdua butuh tumpangan untuk bertarung dengan musuh kami diatas sana" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke burung tanah liat yang memuat Deidara dan Gari.

"Naiklah Hinata-sama" ucap Jatayu.

Hinata segera naik ke punggung Jatayu dan diikuti oleh Kurenai yang setelah itu lepas landas untuk beradu dengan Deidara dan Gari.

"Cih, dia punya tumpangan juga" Gerutu Deidara.

"Diam Deidara, **Explosion Release: Dust Ball**" ucap Gari sambil menembakan Bola-bola debu yang berisi Chakra Peledak.

**"Katsu" **

Bola-bola debu tersebut segera meledak dan untung saja Jatayu berhasil bermanuver untuk menghindari ledakan.

**"Water Release: Shotgun" **ucap Hinata yang menembakan Air yang terkompresi kearah Deidara dan Gari yang tepat mengenai sayap burung tanah liat mereka.

"Dasar Jalang sialan" maki Deidara yang melompat turun dari burung tanah liatnya diikuti oleh Gari.

Melihat musuhnya telah turun Hinata segera berteriak.

"Sekarang Kurenai"

**"Demonic Ilusion: A Nightmare View"** ucap Kurenai yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kedua Shinobi Iwa.

Hinata yang melihat kesempatan segera menghilangkan binatang panggilannya dan segera menusuk dada Gari dengan telapak tangan yang dilapisi Chakra dan diikuti dengan Kurenai yang menebas leher Gari dengan Kunai yang berlapis Chakra.

Deidara yang masih terperangkap dalam Genjutsu Rank A segera berusaha membebaskan diri.

**"Genjutsu:Kai"** ucap Deidara

Letupan Chakra Deidara membuat kedua Kunoichi Konoha tersadar dan sebelum mereka berdua melakukan sesuatu, Deidara sudah merobek bajunya dan menunjukkan mulut besar yang ada tepat di dadanya.

"keh kalau aku harus mati hari ini, aku akan membawa semua orang bersamaku" ucap Deidara sambil memasukkan seluruh tanah liat yang dia miliki ke mulut yang ada di dadanya.

"Nikmati seni terbesarku, **Explosion Release: C0**" ucap Deidara yang tubuhnya mulai menyala terang.

"Sial, **Seal Technique: Lightning Chain**" ucap Hinata sambil membuka gulungan yang diambilnya dari kantong rompi Jouninnya.

Sebuah Rantai yang terbentuk dari Elemen Petir keluar dari Gulungan tersebut dan segera melingkari tubuh Deidara. lilitan rantai semakin kuat hingga seluruh tubuh Deidara terlilit rantai hingga menyisahkan kepalanya.

"sial, jalang konoha sialan, kalian berani menggagalkan seni terhebatku, bajing...urk" maki Deidara sebelum sebuah Kunai yang terlapisi chakra menusuk keningnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, banci" ucap Kurenai yang ternyata melemparkan kunai tersebut.

Hinata segera menyegel kepala Gari dan Deidara setelah membakar tubuh kedua Shinobi Iwa tersebut.

"Ayo Kurenai kita bantu yang lain" ucap Hinata yang kemudian melesat diikuti oleh Kurenai menuju pertarungan Naruto dan Shino vs Ginkaku dan Kinkaku.

Battlefield

(Naruto vs Ginkaku).

Naruto sedang beradu Taijutsu dengan Ginkaku yang berwujud monster bereekor Enam.

'Sial aku tak bisa terus begini, aku harus mencari cara untuk menguras chakra Kurama yang berada dalam tubuhnya' Batin Naruto sambil tetap beradu Taijutsu.

**'Tenang Kit, aku tahu bagaimana caranya' **Ucap Suara bariton yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

'Kurama, sepertinya kau sudah bangun ya, tak kusangka, kau butuh waktu lama untuk melakukan merger dengan Chakra yang kita ambil dari Sora dulu' balas Naruto.

**'Khe, memang waktu yang lama Kit, aku pun tidak memperkirakan akan memakan waktu selama ini' **Balas Kurama

'Jadi cara apa yang akan kau sarankan Furball' ucap Naruto.

**'Gunakan Jutsu terkuat dalam arsenalmu untuk melemahkannya, setelah itu gunakan rantai chakra yang kau lapisi dengan Chakraku dan dari situ aku yang akan mengambil sisanya' **ucap Kurama.

'Baiklah bersiaplah Furball' balas Naruto.

Sementara didunia nyata tubuh Naruto sedang asyik beradu Taijutsu dengan Ginkaku.

**"apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sampah Konoha" **Geram Ginkaku.

"kau menyebut aku sampah, tapi tak sadarkah kau bahwa kau lebih busuk dari pada aku" Ejek Naruto.

**"Graah, mati kau sampah Konoha"** ucap Ginkaku sambil menusukan salah satu ekornya ketubuh Naruto.

Jleeebbb.

Sebuah suara daging tertusuk mengema di arena pertarungan.

"NARUTO-KUN" terdengar suara Hinata berteriak.

**"Hahaha, aku berhasil membunuh Sang Alpha" **Tawa Maniak Ginkaku terdengar.

"BAJINGAN, **Furojuken: one hundred thirty four palm technique**" ucap Hinata yang segera menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada tubuh Monster Ginkaku yang tidak siap.

**"Two Palm"**

**"Four Palm"**

**"****Eight Palm"**

**"Sixteen ****Palm"**

**"Thirty Four ****Palm"**

**"Sixty Eight Palm"**

**"One Hundred Thirty Four ****Palm".**

Ginkaku segera terlempar jauh, dan Chakra merah perlahan mulai surut dari tubuhnya dan menampakkan wujud Ginkaku yang terbakar parah akibat penggunaan Chakra Iblis yang berlebihan.

"Cough, dasar, cough, Konoha, Cough, sampah" ucap Ginkaku disela batuk darahnya.

"Kurasa kau yang sampah Ginkaku" terdengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba mewujud dihadapannya.

Lalu sebuah rantai Chakra dengan Highlight merah mengikat Ginkaku dan kemudian Ginkaku merasakan Chakranya terkuras.

"Ughh, apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Ginkaku.

"Si Rubah ingin Chakranya kembali" ucap Naruto.

"Kau Jinchuriki Kono..ugh" sebelum bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya telapak tangan Hinata yang berlapis Chakra menghantam tepat di dadanya dan secara otomatis menghancurkan jantungnya.

"Tidak baik bicara saat kematian menjemput" ucap Hinata datar.

"Maaf Hime-chan, aku terpaksa melakukan tindakan berisiko tadi, sebab aku merasakan chakramu mendekat" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata dengan menyesal.

"Aku memaafkan mu Naruto-kun, tapi lain kali ingatkan aku dahulu sebelum kau mengambil resiko seperti tadi" ucap Hinata.

"Ayo, kita bantu Shino, Kurenai sudah terlebih dahulu disana" ucap Hinata.

"tidak perlu Hime-chan, Shino sudah punya rencananya tersendiri" ucap Naruto.

Battlefield

(Shino vs Kinkaku)

**"Khehehehe****, Ayolah The Mechanic, beri aku perlawanan yang berarti" **ucap Kinkaku Arogan

" Heh, aku tak perlu membuang banyak tenaga untuk mengalahkan mu Kinkaku" ucap Shino yg mundur kembali setelah bentrok Kusarigama miliknya dengan Ekor Chakra Kinkaku.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mencoba hal ini" ucap Shino sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen dan membukanya yang menampakkan banyak ukuran kanji dengan lingkaran tengah yang masih kosong.

Bertepatan saat Shino membuka gulungan tersebut Kurenai muncul disebelahnya.

"Ahh, tepat waktu Kurenai-san, aku butuh bantuan untuk menyegel, saat aku memberi aba-aba, alirkan saja Chakra mu kearah gulungan ini" ucap Shino sambil menyerahkan gulungan yang sudah terbuka pada Kurenai.

**"Grrr, kau jangan meremehkan kekuatan ku, Sampah Konoha" **Geram Kinkaku.

Shino segera memasuki posisi bertarung yang menjadi ciri khasnya yakni **Qixing Tanglangquan , **Tangan kiri meniru persis lengan Belalang dan dengan kemampuannya shino mengubah jarinya menjadi tajam, dan tangan kanan membentuk sama persis dengan tangan kiri hanya saja posisinya tepat di dada kanan.

"Bersiaplah Kurenai" ucap Shino kepada Kurenai sebelum menghilang dalam kabur kecepatan.

Kinkaku yang tidak melihat musuhnya hanya bisa mengeram.

**"Dimana Kau sampah, grrrr"**

**"Arrgh, ugh, gah" **ratap kesakitan Kinkaku terdengar, saat Shino dengan gesit nya menusuk setiap titik Akupuntur Kinkaku dengan Jarinya yang terlapisi Nanites tajam.

**"ugh, gah" **Detik - detik berlalu, ratapan Kinkaku semakin keras seiring dengan chakra merah yang terus bocor dari tubuhnya.

"Kurenai sekarang" teriak Shino.

Kurenai segera mengalirkan Chakra kearah Gulungan tersebut dan seketika itu juga Chakra merah yang bocor dari tubuh Kinkaku terserap masuk kedalam Gulungan dengan kecepatan diluar nalar.

"ugh, apa yang kau lakukan bajingan" ucap Kinkaku

"Maaf , kau sendiri yang membawa malapetaka ini" ucap Shino dengan wajah datar.

"ugh , sialan" balas Kinkaku yang merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah.

"terimakasih sudah memberikan bahan terakhir yang aku butuhkan untuk pengembangan Shinobi Konoha" ucap Shino, yang kemudian menerima gulungan berisi Chakra Kyubi dari Kurenai.

Kinkaku yang sudah sangat lemah hanya bisa menarik nafas berat akibat Chakra Bijju yang meniggalkan sistemnya.

"Hah, sialan, hah, tak kusangka, hah, aku akan kalah , hah , ditangan Shinobi Konoha" ucap Kinkaku terengah-engah.

"Maaf ini bukan masalah pribadi, tapi tugasku sebagai Shinobi Konoha mengharuskan ku melakukan ini" ucap Shino yang segera mengayunkan Kusarigama miliknya kearah leher Kinkaku.

"Setidaknya aku tewas ditangan Shinobi yang kuat" itulah Kalimat terakhir Kinkaku sebelum kepalanya lepas dari lehernya.

"Yo Shino, Kurenai, seperti kalian berhasil" suara Naruto terdengar mendekati Shino dan Kurenai.

"Hn, sepertinya kau mendapatkan bahan akhirnya" ucap Hinata yang melihat Shino menyegel tubuh dan kepala Kinkaku ke dalam Gulungan yang berbeda.

Kurenai yang mendengar percakapan ketiga Jounin tersebut hanya memandang dengan bingung.

"ahh, maaf Kurenai-san, aku tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal kepadamu, ini adalah misi rahasia yang diperintahkan oleh Hokage, aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan Anko dan Segel Kutukannya" ucap Shino.

Kurenai yang mendengar ucapan Shino hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya dalam pengertian

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera melihat pertarungan Shisui" ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan ketiga rekannya segera menuju pertarungan Shisui.

Battlefield

(Uchiha Shisui vs Blue B)

Shisui yang masih dalam mode Susano'o setengah badan sedang bentrok dengan Blue B yang dalam tahap Ekor 5.

Hantaman ekor Chakra Blue B bertemu dengan pedang Bor Chakra Susano'o milik Shisui.

**"Gah, pertarungan ini sungguh membosankan" **ucap Blue B.

"Baiklah mari kita tingkatkan level tarian kita" ucap Shisui dengan seringai sombong khas Uchiha.

Shisui segera memompa lebih banyak Chakra ke Susano'o miliknya.

**"Susano'o: God of Valor, Final Step" **ucap Shisui saat Susano'o setengah badannya mulai menumbuhkan konstruksi akhir menjadi Ksatria berarmor yang berdiri setinggi 15 Meter dengan sayap Malaikat berwarna Hijau dan Konstruksi naga kembar melilit tubuh Susano'o miliknya dan kedua kepala Naga bertengger di kedua bahunya. dan sebilah pedang raksasa menggantikan pedang bor yang sebelumnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan Tarian kita" ucap Shisui setelah melihat Blue B sudah bertranformasi menjadi Binatang berekor delapan.

Naruto dan Ketiga rekannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Shisui sudah memasuki mode 'Uchiha Madara'

"Sebaiknya kita tidak menggangu pertarungan mereka" ucap Kurenai

"Yah, nanti saat Shisui berhasil melemahkan Hachibi, aku dan Shino akan masuk untuk mengikatnya, sementara Hinata akan melakukan penyegelan" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu kawan aku juga butuh sedikit sampel Chakra milik Hachibi, mungkin setara dengan dua ekor" ucap Shino.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita mundur dulu" ucap Naruto yang Kemudian melompat mundur menjauhi pertarungan kedua mahluk Gigantic tersebut yang diikuti oleh ketiga lainnya.

Outside the Barrier.

Para Genin yang melihat pertarungan antara para Sensei mereka dengan musuh yang kuat hanya bisa menelan ludah sendiri.

"Gila, jadi inikah yang disebut pertarungan antara para Shinobi level tinggi" ucap Inuzuka Kiba.

"ternyata menjadi ninja tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan" balas Sakura yang bergetar hebat.

"Sepertinya level ku masih kurang dibandingkan Shisui-sensei, jika aku ingin bisa melebihi Itachi-nii suatu hari nanti, aku harus bisa melebihi level Shisui" ucap Sasuke yang melihat Shisui menggunakan pedang Susano'o untuk menebas tubuh Bijju.

'sial, padahal itu hanya Ekor Delapan, seharusnya aku sebagai pemegang Chakra Yang/Ying ekor sembilan bisa lebih kuat dari dia" Batin Natsuki dan Mito.

"Lihat sepertinya Ekor delapan sudah mulai kelelahan" ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk ekor delapan yang semakin lambat.

Inside the Barrier.

Pertarungan Shisui dan Blue B terlihat mendekati akhir. kedua Kombatan sudah sama-sama lelah, terlebih Blue B yang tidak biasa menggunakan Wujud penuh ekor delapan.

'Sial, energiku mendekati akhir, tak kusangka Uchiha itu bisa menekanku sampai diambang batas' batin Blue B.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Blue B sudah kelelahan segera melesat terbang mendekati Shisui.

"Yo, Shisui, sebentar lagi aku dan Shino akan mengunakan rantai Chakra untuk mengikat Hachibi, dan setelah itu tolong kau potong dua ekor Hachibi, Shino membutuhkan sampel" ucap Naruto yang sudah sejajar dengan Shisui.

Shisui yang kaget melihat kedatangan Naruto hanya bisa mengerutu.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali jangan membuat aku terkejut"

"hehe maaf" teriak Naruto yang sudah melesat turun.

"Shino sekarang" ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto dan Shino mengeluarkan rantai chakra yang mengikat erat tubuh Hachibi.

Shisui yang melihat bahwa Hachibi sudah terikat segera mengayunkan Pedang Susano'o tepat di ekor Hachibi dan memotong dua dari delapan ekornya.

**"Raaagghhh"** raungan kesakitan Hachibi menggema sampai dikejauhan.

"Hinata mulai lakukan penyegelan" perintah Naruto

Hinata yang mendengar perintah Naruto segera merangkai segel tangan panjang dan diakhiri dengan hentakan tangan di tanah, Kemudian sebuah Altar dengan Kendi yang sangat dikenali Hachibi muncul dan membuat Hachibi meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari rantai chakra yang mengikat dirinya.

**"Aku tidak akan disegel lagi dalam benda itu" **Geram Hachibi.

"Maaf kawan, kau tidak punya suara dalam Hal ini, sekarang Hinata" ucap Naruto.

Hinata segera membuka kendi tersebut dan terlihatlah cairan hitam yang mengisi kendi tersebut, lalu dengan beberapa segel tangan kemudian segera meneriakkan kata.

**"Amber Purification Pot: Seal" **ucap Hinata sambil menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Lalu dari dalam Kendi tersebut sebuah tangan hitam yang terbuat dari Chakra segera keluar dan mencekik leher Hachibi dan tak perlu waktu lama lagi Chakra Hachibi segera tertarik masuk kedalam Kendi tersebut dan meninggalkan tubuh Blue B yang sekarat karena Bijju didalam tubuhnya diekstrak paksa

**"Tidak, terkutuk kalian manusia" **Raung Hachibi sebelum tubuhnya tersedot seutuhnya dan setelah itu Hinata segera menutup kendi dan kembali menyegelnya di Dimensi Pribadinya.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah" Hinata hanya bisa terengah setelah menggunakan banyak Chakra akibat menyegel Hachibi.

Shisui yang sudah menghilangkan Susano'o segera mendekati tubuh sekarat Blue B.

"Heh, sepertinya inilah akhirnya ya" ucap Blue B.

"tapi setidaknya aku mati dengan terhormat, dan tidak perlu lagi menjadi budak Raikage Ketiga" ucap Blue B lagi.

"Maaf kawan, kuharap kau akan mendapatkan ketenangan jiwa di Kehidupan berikutnya" ucap Shisui.

"Kau tidak searogan Uchiha lain yang pernah ku temui Uchiha Shisui, aku merasa terhormat mati ditangan Shinobi Konoha sehebat dirimu" balas Blue B.

"Beristirahatlah dalam damai kawan, akan aku pastikan jasadmu akan dikuburkan ditempat yang layak" ucap Shisui sambil menghunuskan tantonya dan menusukkan dada Blue B.

Blue B hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya sejenak sebelumnya senyum bebas terpampang di wajahnya, Shisui segera mencabut Tanto miliknya dan menutup mata Blue B.

"Satu lagi Korban dari kejamnya dunia Shinobi" ucap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Shisui yang berlutut sejenak untuk mendoakan Blue B.

"Sebaiknya kita segel dulu mayatnya dan nanti akan kita kuburkan ditempat yang layak" ucap Shino yang sudah selesai menyegel Dua ekor Hachibi.

"Baiklah" jawab Shisui sambil mengambil sebuah Gulungan dan menyegel mayat Blue B.

"Naruto-kun, Gato dan Antek-anteknya datang" ucap Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata segera menjatuhkan Barrier dan melompat mundur saat sebuah tombak hampir mengenainya.

"Ce, ternyata Ninja yang dikirim Iwa dan Kumo gagal menghancurkan jembatan dan membunuh para kecoak pengacau ini" ucap Sosok pendek yang datang bersama ratusan preman dan bandit.

"tapi tidak masalah seperti mereka sudah kelelahan, ayo siapa yang bisa menghabisi mereka akan mendapatkan bonus, tapi biarkan para wanita Hidup, setidaknya mereka bisa menjadi budak ku" ucap Gato dengan seringai mesum.

"Bajingan Kurang ajar" geram Kurenai.

"Tenang Kurenai-san, kita serahkan mereka pada para Genin" ucap Naruto.

Kelima Jounin segera melompat mundur menuju para Genin.

"Kalian siap memasuki dunia yang penuh darah bukan?" tanya Naruto kepada Genin tim 7 dan 8

Awalnya Genin tim 7 dan 8 ragu-ragu.

"Ini adalah Profesi yang kalian pilih, Tim 12 sudah pernah membunuh sebelumnya, dan aku yakin Sensei kalian sudah mengajarkan bahwa kalian suatu saat pasti akan membunuh bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Tim 7 dan 8 kemudian teringat dengan pelatihan mereka sebelumnya, Shisui dan Kurenai memberi mereka masing-masing seekor kelinci untuk dirawat dan saat mereka sudah merasa nyaman, kedua Sensei mereka memerintahkan untuk membunuh kelinci tersebut.

Tapi mereka masih ragu, dihadapan mereka bukan binatang tapi manusia.

"Jika kalian tidak menghabisi mereka, mereka akan menghancurkan negara ini, apa itu yang kalian mau?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Lalu keraguan mereka menghilang segera dan tekad terpancar dari mata mereka.

Gato yang tidak sabar segera memerintahkan para Preman dan Bandit yang bersamanya untuk segera menyerang.

"Serang"

Empat Ratus lebih bandit dan preman segera menyerbu kearah para Ninja.

**"Blade Blacksmith: Rain of Sword" **ucap Kiba mendahului para rekan Geninnya.

Puluhan pedang tercipta dari ketiadaan dan segera menghujani para antek Gato.

"Ce, aku tidak akan kalah, ayo akamaru, **Beast Clone: Fusion: Beast Drill**" ucap Inuzuka Kiba yang bersatu dengan Akamaru dan berubah menjadi anjing raksasa berkepala dua dan segera berputar membentuk bor dan menyerang

"Arrrggggh, ugh, urk" teriakan kesakitan muncul dari pasukan Gato.

"Giliran kami, Ayo Mito" ucap Natsuki yang segera memasuki mode Chakra Kyubi dan membentuk rasengan raksasa

"Rasakan ini, **Great Spiralling Sphere**" ucap Kedua saudari Namikaze sambil menghantamkan Rasengan raksasa tersebut kearah preman Gato.

"Arrrggggh" teriakan kesakitan semakin banyak terdengar.

"yah walaupun aku belum menguasai ini sepenuhnya setidaknya aku harus mencobanya, sakura aku butuh bantuan" ucap Sasuke sambil membuat segel tangan panjang.

Sakura segera memompa Chakra ke tangannya dan menghantam tanah tepat didepan preman Gato yang tersisa

"Blaaaarrr" ledakan terdengar dan tanah terbelah membuat preman Gato yang tersisa segera masuk kedalam lubang.

"Awas , Sakura, **Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame**" ucap Sasuke sambil menyemburkan api yang cukup besar kearah lubang yang memerangkap preman Gato.

"Arrrrggghhh" terdengar teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari arah lubang yang terbakar seolah neraka muncul didunia.

"Nih kami tambahkan" ucap Kaito yang kemudian melemparkan sebuah perkamen raksasa dengan ukiran kanji ledakan yang sejak tadi dilukiskan oleh dia dan saudarinya.

**"Seni adalah ledakan, Katsu" **ucap Kaito dan Naoko bersamaan

"Blaaaarrr" ledakan besar membuat lubang yang berisi preman Gato yang terbakar segera runtuh dan mengubur mereka semua yang terjebak didalamnya.

"Sial kalian tidak menyisakan satu untukku" gerutu Hanako.

"Maaf Hanako-chan, kami terlalu asyik menghabisi mereka sehingga kami lupa" ucap Mito nyengir.

Gato yang melihat pasukannya dihabisi dengan mudah hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan, tapi bukannya melarikan diri, Gato dengan bodohnya berteriak.

"awas kalian aku akan kembali dengan pasukan yang lebih besar lagi"

"Nah sepertinya kau masih mendapatkan jatah Hanako-chan" ucap Natsuki.

Hanako yang melihat Gato hanya bisa tersenyum ganas.

" Mau lari kemana kau cebol" ucap Hanako sambil melesat kearah Gato.

**"Lightning Gentle Fist: Thirty-four Fist"**

**"Two Palm: Shoulder"**

**"Four Palm: Chest"**

**"Eight Palm: Stomach"**

**"Sixteen Palm: Waist"**

**"Thirty Four Palm: Thigh"**

Ucap Hanako sambil menyerang ke tiga puluh empat titik yang berbeda di tubuh Gato.

"Terakhir Cebol, **Twin Lightning Lion Palm: Head Strike**" ucap Hanako sambil mengumpulkan Chakra petir dikedua telapak tangannya hingga membentuk sepasang kepala Singa dan menghantamnya ke Kepala Gato yang membuat kepala Gato hangus dan tak dapat dikenali lagi.

"Cih, aku masih belum puas" ucap Hanako yang segera melangkah menuju teman-temannya

"Wow, kau lebih sadis dari pada kakakmu Hanako-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Hanako.

Hanako yang dipuji oleh Naruto hanya bisa memerah malu, membuat kedua saudari Namikaze mengerenyitkan dahi mereka melihat interaksi Kakak laki-laki mereka dengan adik perempuan Hinata.

kemudian terdengar sorakan warga Nami yg sejak tadi menonton pertarungan akibat mendengar suara ledakan keras.

"Akhirnya Nami sepenuhnya bebas dari penjajahan Gato" teriak salah satu warga.

sorakan demi sorakan terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru merayakan kebebasan Nami dari tangan Gato yang Tiran.

"Baiklah warga Nami, saatnya kita berpesta" teriak warga yang lain.

Setelah itu para warga mengerubungi Genin dan Jounin dari Konoha dan membawa mereka menuju alun-alun desa, namun sebelum itu Naruto mengajak seluruh warga ke markas Gato dan mengambil kembali harta milik mereka.

Skip Time.

Satu Minggu telah berlalu, sejak pembebasan Nami dan Kekalahan Gato, Shisui sudah mengubur jenazah Blue B di bukit kecil tidak jauh dari Jembatan, dan saat ini sembilan Genin dan dua Jounin berdiri di jembatan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada warga Nami, sementara Naruto dan kedua rekan setimnya sudah kembali ke Konoha terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih, Nii-san, Nee-chan, berkat kalian Nami bisa pulih sepenuhnya, kedatangan kalian akan kami nantikan kembali" ucap Inari dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"tenang gaki, suatu saat kami pasti akan kembali lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Inari.

"Baiklah Gaki, saat kami kembali lagi kau harus sudah cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan tanah ini, oke" ucap Kiba.

"Hai, Nii-san" ucap Inari.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Shinobi-san, kami akan menunggu balasan surat perjanjian yang kami kirimkan pada Konoha" ucap Tazuna.

"Soal itu kami akan tanyakan pada Hokage begitu kami tiba di Konoha" jawab Shisui.

"Koak, Koak" sebuah suara burung raksasa menghentikan obrolan mereka dan membuat semua orang melihat keatas dan tiga ekor Burung raksasa tampak melesat kearah mereka.

"Ahh, jemputan kami sudah tiba, sampai jumpa" ucap Shisui

Hanako segera maju kearah tiga ekor Burung raksasa tersebut.

"Halo, Sempati, Garaga, Drupadi, terimakasih sudah datang" sapa Hanako.

"Halo Nona muda, Nyonya Hinata meminta kami untuk menjemput kalian" ucap Sempati yang merupakan burung terbesar diantara panggilan Garuda muda, anak dari Jatayu dan Aruni.

"Baiklah, ayo teman-teman kita pulang" ucap Hanako yang segera menaiki punggung Sempati diikuti oleh Mito, Natsuki dan Kurenai.

Sementara itu Shisui dan tim 7 menaiki Garaga saudara laki-laki Sempati dan Tim 12 menaiki Drupadi.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya" ucap Hanako kepada seluruh warga Nami saat ketiga panggilan Garuda Hinata lepas landas.

"Sampai jumpa" balas seluruh warga Nami.

Setelah ninja Konoha tidak terlihat lagi, Inari melirik kakeknya dan bertanya.

"Kira-kira akan kita beri nama apa jembatan ini?"

"Bagaimana kalo kita beri nama, The Great Konoha Bridge" ucap salah satu warga.

"Setuju, itu nama yang cocok , itu karena Konoha yang memberikan harapan baru untuk Nami no Kuni" jawab yang lain yang diikuti persetujuan dari semua warga.

"Baiklah kalo begitu nama Jembatan ini adalah **The Great Konoha Bridge**" ucap Tazuna yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh warga.

15 Menit kemudian.

Gerbang Utama Konoha.

"Hah, kau tahu Aoba, betapa membosankan menjadi penjaga gerbang Konoha disaat damai seperti ini" ucap Izumo

"Hahaha, bukan hanya kau saja Izumo, akupun bosan, tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa menjadi tantangan" jawab Aoba.

" Belum lagi Kotetsu sialan itu kini memilih menjadi instruktur Akademi, kau tahu kan rasanya ditinggalkan oleh pasangan yang terikat takdir yang sama" keluh Izumo sambil memasang mimik wajah konyol.

"Hahaha, bukan kau juga sempat ditawari oleh Sandaime-sama untuk menjadi Jounin Sensei, tapi kau tetap memilih menjadi Chunin dan penjaga Gerbang, yah itu kan pilihanmu, jadi nikmati sajalah" tawa Aoba.

"Yah kalo seandainya aku tahu, Kotetsu akan menjadi Instruktur Akademi, aku pasti akan mengambil tawaran Sandaime-sama" gerutu Izumo.

"Koak...Koak...Koak" Suara teriakan burung membuat obrolan kedua penjaga gerbang Konoha terhenti.

"Ahh, seperti Tim 7, 8 dan 12 sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka" ucap Aoba saat melihat tiga burung raksasa mendarat dan di punggung mereka terlihat Sekelompok Genin dan dua Jounin.

"Terimakasih Sempati, Garaga, Drupadi, Sampaikan salamku pada Jatayu-sama dan Aruni-sama" ucap Hanako setelah turun dari punggung Sempati.

"sekali lagi Terimakasih" ucap Kurenai mewakili semua Genin dan Jounin

"Baiklah , kami kembali dulu, dan Nona muda kami tidak sabar untuk membuat anda resmi menjadi pemanggil kami" ucap Garaga

Ketiga Hewan panggilan itu segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap kembali ke ranah pemanggilan mereka.

"Yo, bagaimana misi kalian" tanya Izumo basa-basi

"Heh, cukup seru dan menantang, yah setidaknya Genin asuhan ku dan Kurenai sudah memiliki 1 Rank A di ikat pinggang mereka" ucap Shisui.

"Baiklah lain waktu lagi kita mengobrol, kami harus segera melapor kepada Hokage-sama" ucap Kurenai.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi" ucap Aoba dan Izumo bersamaan saat kesembilan Genin dan Dua Jounin berjalan ke kantor Hokage.

Kantor Hokage.

Kantor Hokage saat ini sedang tegang, dikarenakan Keluarga Namikaze dan dua Sannin sedang memelototi Hokage ketiga.

"Kenapa mereka belum tiba juga Hiruzen, ini sudah melebihi batas waktu, harusnya mereka pulang bersama dengan kelompok Naruto" ucap Kushina geram.

"Sebaiknya kau tenang Kushina mungkin masih ada hal lain yang harus mereka selesaikan terlebih dahulu" ucap Minato mencoba menenangkan sang Istri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Minato-koi, kedua Putri kita menjalankan misi yang diluar kemampuan mereka" ucap Kushina.

Sebelum Minato sempat membalas suara dari interkom yang mengabarkan bahwa tim 7, 8 dan 12 sudah tiba.

Kemudian pintu kantor Hokage terbuka dan tampaklah sembilan orang Genin dan Dua Jounin Sensei masuk.

"Ahh, Akhirnya kalian kembali juga, aku ingin laporan kalian berdua" ucap Hokage.

Shisui segera menyerahkan tiga gulungan perkamen kepada Sandaime Hokage.

"Ini laporan kami Hokage-sama, dan satu gulungan lagi adalah semua hal tentang Gato yang tersisa" ucap Shisui.

Sandaime segera membuka gulungan tersebut dan membaca cepat kedua laporan dan kemudian membuka gulungan yang lain.

"Ahh, jadi kalian berhasil melikuidasi semua aset Gato dan melakukan pembagian dengan Wave dan juga Konoha?" tanya Hokage.

"Ya Hokage-sama" jawab Kurenai dan Shisui.

"Hem, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedikit kesalahan dengan laporan ini, terutama laporan tentang keuangan, yang masuk di Bank Konoha justru hanya 60 persen dari pembagian yang seharusnya diterima Konoha dan juga tambahan pembayaran misi, ada yang mau menjelaskan?" tanya Hokage.

"Ahh, itu hanya pembagian tiga arah Hokage-sama" jawab Shisui dengan seringai.

"Baiklah, untuk pembayaran misi kalian akan menerima sebentar lagi" ucap Sandaime Hokage

Sandaime segera memberikan isyarat kepada salah satu Anbu untuk memanggil Naruto, Hinata dan Shino

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tiga pusaran Shunsin berbeda muncul.

"Ahh, kalian sudah kembali rupanya" sapa Naruto.

"Ada apa Jii-san?" tanya Naruto yang tetap tidak mengakui keberadaan keluarga Namikaze dan kedua Sannin.

" yah aku hanya ingin menyerahkan pembayaran misi" ucap Sandaime sambil mengangkat sebuah koper dan empat belas gulungan kecil ada didalam koper tersebut.

"Tim 7 silahkan maju, ini pembayaran kalian untuk misi C Rank dan A Rank pertama kalian" ucap Sandaime sambil menyerahkan empat buah Gulungan.

"Tim 8 silahkan maju,ini pembayaran kalian untuk misi C Rank dan A Rank pertama kalian" ucap Sandaime.

"Dan terakhir tim 12 dan Ex Tim 7, maju kedepan, ini adalah pembayaran untuk tim 12 untuk misi peringkat A dan Khusus untuk ex tim 7 ini adalah pembayaran untuk misi peringkat S kalian" kata Sandaime.

Genin tim 7 dan 8 segera membuka gulungan tersebut dan terkejut saat melihat nominal pembayaran misi mereka.

"Yeah baby, pertama kali melakukan misi keluar dan bayaran yang aku terima lebih dari pada puluhan kali rank D yang kami lakukan" sorak Inuzuka Kiba

seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruangan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya akibat tingkah putra tunggal Inuzuka Tsume tersebut.

"Baiklah Genin kalian boleh keluar, aku ingin bicara dengan kelima Jounin Sensei kalian" ucap Sandaime.

Para Genin segera mematuhi perintah atasan mereka dan pergi keluar setelah masing-masing Sensei memberi mereka Istirahat 1 Minggu.

Setelah semua Genin keluar hanya tersisa Jounin Sensei, keluarga Namikaze, dua Sannin, Hokage dan para Anbu penjaga.

"maaf, kenapa mereka masih disini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk keluarga Namikaze dan kedua Sannin.

"Kenapa kalian tidak keluar, aku hanya perlu bicara kepada kelima Jounin Sensei ini, kalian tidak ada urusan dengan hal ini" ucap Hokage.

"tidak Sensei, jika ini menyangkut misi mereka barusan kami harus tetap bertahan dan mendengar jawaban dari mulut mereka sendiri, mengapa mereka memaksa pergi walaupun Klien sudah menipu mereka" ucap Jiraya.

Sandaime hanya memelototi Jiraya akibat jawabannya tersebut.

"Biarkan saja Jii-san, mereka punya hak untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya." ucap Naruto

setelah itu satu persatu Jounin Sensei Tim 7 dan 8 menjelaskan alasan mereka kenapa tetap melanjutkan misi walaupun Klien menipu mereka.

"Baiklah, aku terima alasan kalian dan aku harap ini menjadi pelajaran bagi kalian untuk lebih bijaksana lagi kedepannya, kalian adalah komandan dalam tim sehingga kalianlah yang berhak mengambil sebuah keputusan" ucap Hiruzen.

"Nah, Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan misi sekunder yang aku perintahkan padamu?" tanya Hiruzen.

"semua beres Jii-san, Tanah ombak menerima untuk membangun Aliansi dengan Konoha dan meminta sebagian kecil Shinobi kita untuk menjadi pertahanan militer Tanah Ombak" ucap Naruto.

"Bagus Naruto, aku percaya kau sudah memiliki nama-nama yang akan kau kirimkan ke tanah ombak bukan?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ya Jii-san, untuk saat ini aku sudah mengutus setengah pasukan Union dan beberapa Shinobi senior dari Klan Uzumaki, Kaguya dan Yuki" jawab Naruto

"Bagus, lalu Shino, bagaimana proyek Penguatan yang Kamu dan para Ilmuwan Konoha telah teliti, sudah sejauh mana progresnya?" tanya Sandaime.

"Semuanya hampir mencapai tahap akhir Sandaime-sama, tinggal beberapa penyesuaian kecil dan pengujian, saya yakin dalam akhir bulan ini, Shinobi kita akan menikmati hasilnya" ucap Shino

"Bagus Shino, kalian semua boleh pergi dan untuk kalian bertiga sebagai Sensei, Satu bulan lagi Ujian Chunin dan aku harap kalian mempersiapkan para Genin kalian" ucap Sandaime sambil menatap Sensei Tim 7, 8 dan 12

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" jawab tiga Jounin Sensei sebelum menghilang dengan Shunsin diikuti oleh Hinata dan Shino

"Kenapa kalian belum keluar, aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan" ucap Hiruzen.

"Tunggu Sensei, apa yang kau maksud dengan proyek Penguatan ini dan apa hubungannya dengan militer Konoha?" Tanya Jiraya.

"maaf, ini adalah Rahasia desa peringkat SS hanya beberapa orang saja yang berhak mengetahuinya, sebaiknya kalian keluar" ucap Hiruzen sambil mengusir keempat orang dewasa tersebut.

Skip Time

1 Bulan kemudian.

Sudah satu bulan sejak misi pertama tim 7 dan 8 yang bermula sebagai rank C kemudian meningkat menjadi Rank A, sejak Misi tersebut tim 7 dan 8 melakukan lebih banyak misi keluar desa walaupun hanya terbatas di Rank C normal, sementara Tim 12 lebih banyak melakukan pelatihan untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti Ujian Chunin dan karena Ujian Chunin tinggal satu Minggu lagi maka seluruh tim Genin sedang diberikan Istirahat total dan saat ini 1 hari menjelang ujian Chunin, para Rookies berkumpul di Restoran Ichiraku.

"wah tidak disangka ya, besok kita akan memasuki babak baru dalam langkah kita sebagai Shinobi" ucap Inuzuka Kiba.

"Medokusei, yah sebenarnya aku enggan mengikuti ujian ini, ini terlalu merepotkan, tapi ibu mengancam akan membunuhku bila aku tidak ikut" gerutu Shikamaru yang mendapat tawa dari seluruh Rookies

"Heh, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan banyak lawan kuat dalam ujian kali ini dan akan aku tunjukan bahwa Kazama Uzumaki akan menjadi yang terhebat di ujian Chunin tahun ini" ucap Kazama sombong.

"Ce, sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu sombong dulu, ujian kali ini banyak sekali musuh-musuh yang mungkin bahkan lebih kuat dari kita" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kita harus betul-betul berusaha untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa Konoha masihlah desa terkuat diantara lima desa besar lainnya"

Saat mereka asyik mengobrol diluar restoran dua orang Genin dengan lambang Sunagakure terlihat berdebat sebelum kemudian seorang bocah menabrak Genin dengan pakaian Hitam dan penutup kepala yang tampak seperti kepala Kucing dan sebuah bungkusan besar tergantung dipunggungnya.

"Ce dasar bocah sial mau kemana kau" ucap Genin tersebut sambil mencengkram belakang pakaian anak tersebut.

"He lepaskan Konohamaru, dasar wajah cat" ucap seorang bocah lain tadi ikut berlari bersama Konohamaru

"Enak saja kau bocah, dia sudah berani menabrakku dan ingin pergi begitu saja" ucap Genin yang sama

"sudahlah Kankuro dia hanya seorang bocah sipil, sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia jika Gaara tahu bisa berbahaya" ucap Genin yang lain dengan rambut pirang dan sebuah Kipas besi terlipat dibelakangnya.

"Tenanglah Temari, aku hanya akan memberi pelajaran pada bocah ini" ucap Kankura sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bebas bermaksud memukul Konohamaru.

Kedua teman Konohamaru tidak tinggal diam dan segera mendekati Kankuro kemudian salah satu diantara mereka menggigit kaki Kankuro

"Arrk, bocah sial" ucap Kankuro kemudian menendang bocah yang menggigit kakinya.

Keributan tersebut membuat Tim Rookies keluar restoran dan melihat Kankuro menendang seorang bocah sipil perempuan hingga terlempar dan Naoko yang melihat hal tersebut segera melesat dan menangkap gadis kecil tersebut yang menangis kesakitan.

Kaito dan Kiba segera bergegas untuk menyelamatkan dua bocah yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau melepaskan bocah itu Suna-nin, apa kau ingin memulai perang dengan mengancam cucu Hokage dan Cucu anggota Dewan Konoha" ucap Kiba

"meh memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak melepaskan bocah Ini" ucap Kankuro sombong.

" kalo kau tidak melepaskan bocah itu, aku akan membunuhmu ditempat" ucap Kaito yang menodongkan Gae Blog tepat di tenggorokan Kankuro.

Kankuro hanya menelan ludah merasakan Aura tombak yang cukup menindas. merasa dirinya terancam Kankuro segera melepaskan Konohamaru dan temannya yang segera berlari ke belakang Tim 7 dan 8.

Temari yang melihat Kankuro terancam mencoba meraih Kipas Besinya namun sebuah suara dingin menghentikan niatnya.

"Cobalah bergerak dan akan kupastikan, Kazekage akan kehilangan putri tunggalnya" ucap Hanako yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Temari dan mengarahkan telapak tangan berlapis Chakra tepat dipunggungnya.

Temari hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menelan ludah merasakan tangan yang berlapis Chakra itu bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan jantungnya.

"Nah kalau seperti itukah bagus" ucap Hanako ceria kemudian berpindah ke teman-temannya diikuti oleh Kaito yang menyegel Gae Blog kembali.

Kankuro yang melihat ancaman sudah hilang mencoba mengambil bungkusan yang ada dibelakangnya

"Kankuro, apa kau sudah gila, kau berniat menggunakan Karasu sekarang" ucap Temari.

"tenang Temari dia tidak akan tahu" ucap Kankuro lirih tapi kemudian sebuah benda tajam terasa tepat di lehernya dan itu membuat Kankuro membatalkan niatnya dan melihat bahwa belasan pedang melayang dan mengarah tepat di seluruh titik vital Kankuro.

"sepertinya kalian belum paham juga ucapan kami" balas Kiba.

Baru setelah itu mereka sadar bahwa mereka sedang berhadapan dengan anggota Tim 12 atau Tim Uzumaki.

"Sepertinya teman kalian tidak terlalu senang dengan kalian, bukankah seperti itu Shinobi-san" ucap Naoko sambil melihat kearah pepohonan dan nampak seorang Shinobi dengan rambut merah dan Gentong besar dipunggungnya serta Kanji Cinta di dahinya.

"Kau memalukan Sunagakure, Kankuro" ucap Shinobi tersebut yang sudah berpindah di dekat kedua rekannya.

"Tapi Gaara, mereka yang melak..." ucapan Kankuro terputus oleh niat membunuh Gaara.

"Diam atau aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Gaara yang membuat Kankuro terdiam ketakutan.

"ternyata kekuatan kalian bukan sekedar rumor belaka" ucap Gaara kepada Tim 12.

"Heh, dan haus darahmu juga bukan isapan jempol belaka" balas Kiba.

"aku menunggu kalian semua di ujian Chunin, Ibu akan sangat menikmati darah kalian" ucap Gaara dengan seringai gila dan Niat Membunuh yang diarahkan langsung ke Tim Rookies.

"Sebaiknya kau tenang Gaara-san, atau aku terpaksa menyegel Chakra milik 'Ibu' mu" ucap Kaito.

Ketiga Genin suna hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya akibat ancaman Kaito.

"Temari, Kankuro sebaiknya kita pergi" ucap Gaara kepada kedua rekannya.

"Heh, sepertinya Ujian Chunin kali ini akan sangat seru" ucap Kaito yang dibalas anggukan boleh Tim Rookies.

"ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali, kita perlu menyiapkan diri untuk besok" ucap Kaguya Jiu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Konfrontasi antara Genin tim 12 dan Genin Suna.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok" ucap yang lain Kemudian melesat meninggalkan tempat tersebut menyisakan Tim 12 , Konohamaru dan dua temannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga pulang, Kono, Moegi, Udon" ucap Kiba.

"Ha'i Kiba-Nii, kami akan pulang, Jaa ne" ucap Moegi sambil menyeret kedua temannya

"Baiklah Naoko, Kaito kita juga kembali" ucap Kiba.

"ayo" balas Naoko dan Kaito

para Genin yang telah pergi tidak menyadari bahwa sejak awal mereka sudah dipantau oleh para Jounin Sensei dan Hokage melalui All Seeing Ball.

Kantor Hokage.

"Heh, seperti para Genin tahun ini sangat menjanjikan, kalian sukses mengajar dan mendidik mereka" ucap Sandaime setelah melihat Konfrontasi antara Genin Konoha dan Suna.

"tapi, Pops, apa kau yakin tetap mengijinkan team Suna untuk mengikuti ujian, dia sepertinya tidak stabil" ucap Asuma Sarutobi Sensei dari tim 10.

"tenang saja, jika dia berulah, Konoha memiliki banyak master segel, kita bisa menyegel Chakra Bijju miliknya" jawab Hiruzen.

"Tidak perlu sejauh itu Jii-san, Kaito dan Naoko sudah cukup untuk menyegel chakra milik Ichibi, seandainya dia berulah" ucap Naruto.

"untuk itu aku tidak ragu Naruto, kau mengajar mereka dengan sangat luar biasa, begitupun kalian semua, kalian sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang luar biasa dalam mendidik generasi penerus desa ini" ucap Hiruzen.

Para Jounin Sensei yang mendengar pujian pemimpin mereka hanya bisa tersenyum bangga.

"baiklah kalian aku bubarkan, bersiaplah untuk besok" perintah Hiruzen.

"Ha'i" jawab para Jounin Sensei serentak yang kemudian menghilang dengan Shunsin hanya menyisakan Naruto

"ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Pesan dari Shino, ular sudah masuk kedalam perangkap dan Tim Khusus sudah selesai di persiapkan" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, jalankan semua sesuai rencana, dan kali ini pastikan ujian Chunin adalah masa hidup terakhirnya" ucap Hiruzen.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran Chakra merah keunguan.

'Nikmatilah ujian Chunin ini Murid Bodohku, karena ini akan menjadi akhir dari perjalananmu' batin Hiruzen sambil menyeringai kejam.

TBC...

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3 dari Kisah ini, semoga para pembaca menikmatinya dan Kritik, saran serta masukan saya tunggu melalui review.

Dan mulai Chapter depan sudah memasuki Arc Ujian Chunin dan mungkin akan ada 4 Chapter yang menceritakan Ujian Chunin hingga Invasi Konoha. so tetap tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya.

AlphaNoble out

See ya...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Akuma no Mi (One Piece Elements), and Manhwa Noblesse, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Eichiro Oda, Jeho son/Kwangsu Lee.

* * *

Warning: Modified Shinobi, Semi Noble Hinata, Noble Werewolf Naruto, SNN (Syimbiotic Nanites Nest) Shino, Older HinaNaruShino, New Legendary Sannin, Alive MinaKushi, Minor Bashing, Jounin HinaNaruShino , Ope Ope No Mi HinaNaruShino and Maybe God Like Naruto, Hinata, Shino , Etc.

Peringatan tambahan: Karena ada dua Kiba disini yakni Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Kiba, maka saat penyebutan bila tertulis Kiba itu merujuk pada Uzumaki Kiba dan untuk Kiba yang lain akan disebut nama lengkapnya yaitu Inuzuka Kiba.

Buat Rivewer yang tanya nasib Tetua dan Dewan Sipil yang tersisa, nasib mereka bakal diputuskan setelah Arc Ujian Chunin selesai, mungkin di Chapter 8, dan mulai Chapter ini jumlah word kurang lebih 5k.

Dan untuk umur Naruto itu 18 tahun karena dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari para Rookies dan gak seperti di Canon , Genin lulus umur 15 bukan 12.

Don't like don't read.

* * *

**Arc 1: Chapter 4: Chunin Exam**

**_Sebelumnya di Alpha Noble Chapter 3_**

'Nikmatilah ujian Chunin ini Murid Bodohku, karena ini akan menjadi akhir dari perjalananmu' batin Hiruzen sambil menyeringai kejam.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya.

Akademi Shinobi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh para Genin dari seluruh penjuru Elemental Nation, Ujian Chunin yang kali ini diadakan di Desa Konoha, dianggap sebagai Ujian Chunin yang paling megah dan paling besar diantara ujian Chunin yang lain, karena kali ini Konoha akan kedatangan puluhan tim Genin atau dengan kata lain lebih dari seratus Genin datang untuk menguji batasan mereka di Ujian Kali ini.

"Yosh, ini saatnya kita menunjukkan kehebatan Shinobi Konoha generasi baru kepada seluruh Elemental Nation" ucap Inuzuka Kiba yang dibalas salakan senang oleh Ninkennya.

"Gah, kau terlalu ribut bocah Anjing" ucap Kaito yang datang bersama dengan Naoko dan Kiba.

"Terserah, intinya para Genin lain yang datang akan melihat kehebatan Inuzuka Kiba yang perkasa" ucap Inuzuka Kiba dengan seringai Arogan.

"Hey, Sasuke, bocah ini bukan keturunan Uchiha kan?, sombongnya sudah keterlaluan" tanya Kaito jengkel

"Hn, bocah Anjing tidak akan cocok menjadi seorang Uchiha, omongannya saja yang besar, tapi aksinya kecil" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang mata cantik, kalo tanpa matamu yang cantik itu kau akan kalah melawanku" ucap Inuzuka Kiba menantang.

"Hey, sudah kalian berdua itu satu tim, tidak baik saling berkelahi" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, Uchiha-teme yang mencari masalah terlebih dahulu" ucap Inuzuka Kiba.

"Apa kau bilang Dobe, aku hanya bicara kenyataan, kau hanya banyak bicara tapi tanpa aksi" ucap Sasuke.

"Grrr, Teme" geram Inuzuka Kiba

"Dobe" Balas Sasuke

"Mata Cantik" ucap Inuzuka Kiba

"Bocah Anjing" balas Sasuke.

Bletak, Bletak.

Sebelum perdebatan Sasuke dan Inuzuka Kiba lebih jauh Sakura menghantam kepala mereka berdua dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak berkelahi, Sasuke-kun, Inuzuka-baka" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis yang berbanding terbalik dengan Aura layaknya seorang Shinigami yang tampak dibelakang Sakura.

"Hieee, ampun Sakura-chan" ucap Inuzuka Kiba dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Tim 12 yang melihat interaksi tim 7 hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"ayo sebaiknya kita segera masuk, tidak baik jika kita terlambat" ucap Naoko.

Kemudian anggota Tim 7 dan 12 segera berjalan menuju akademi dan sampai dilantai 2 dimana ada dua orang Chunin yang menjaga pintu masuk bernomor 312

"Hey biarkan kami masuk, kami sebentar lagi terlambat" ucap seorang Genin dengan ikat kepala berlambang bintang

"Hn, jika kalian ingin masuk, kalian harus melewati kami dahulu" ucap salah satu Chunin tersebut.

"Ayolah, kawan kalian ninja Konoha seperti kami, setidaknya izinkan kami masuk kedalam" ucap Genin dengan ikat kepala Konoha.

"Hemz, sepertinya ada yang aneh disini, bukankah kita seharusnya menuju ruang 312 di lantai 3, sedangkan ini baru lantai 2" ucap Naoko sambil memandang teman-temannya.

"Sharingan" ucap Sasuke pelan, kemudian mengarahkan matanya kearah pintu yang dijaga oleh kedua Chunin.

"Ahh, betul dugaan mu Naoko, ada Genjutsu kecil diatasnya, Genjutsu yang cukup halus dan kuat kalo boleh ku tambahkan" ucap Sasuke setelah menonaktifkan Sharingan miliknya.

"Heh, ternyata nama Uchiha bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka" Ucapan dengan nada mengejek terdengar dari belakang Tim 7 dan 12

Tim 7 dan 12 segera menoleh kebelakang dan tampak tiga orang dengan ikat kepala berbentuk awan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hay, sebaiknya kalian lepaskan Genjutsu bodoh ini, itu tidak mempengaruhi kami sedikitpun" ucap Genin Kumo yang baru saja mengejek nama Uchiha.

"Hah, dasar bodoh, ini dimaksudkan untuk mengurangi peserta, yah apa mau dikata, Kumo memang bodoh" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang Uchiha, kau berani menghina Kumogakure, desa ninja paling kuat di seluruh Elemental Nation" ucap Kumo Genin marah.

"Ayo teman-teman, sebaiknya kita segera menuju ruang ujian, tidak perlu mengurusi hal yang membuang-buang waktu ini" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju lantai 3 diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Jangan mengacuhkan ku Uchiha" Raung Kumo Genin dan segera berlari menuju Sasuke dengan Katana terhunus.

Namun belum sempat mendekati Sasuke, sebuah kabur hijau menghantam Kumo Genin tersebut dan membuatnya terkapar.

"Hah, tidak muda sama sekali, menyerang orang dari belakang" ucap Sosok dengan Jumpsuit Hijau dan Alis lebat serta potongan rambut seperti mangkok.

"Hei, Lee bukannya kau sudah berjanji pada Guy-sensei tidak akan pamer sebelum ujian dimulai" kata Kunoichi Genin yang datang bersama Lee dan Seorang Genin lain.

"Ahh, kalian pasti Tim 7 dan 12, perkenalkan aku Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast" ucap Lee dengan pose 'Nice Guy'-nya.

Sementara Genin Kumo yang membantu temannya setelah diserang Rock Lee hanya bisa memelototi Genin Konoha tersebut.

"Sialan kalian Konoha, kalian tidak tahu siapa yang kalian serang, aku Dokaku, adik dari Emas dan Perak bersaudara" ucap Dokaku yang tadi diserang oleh Rock Lee.

"Hn, pantas saja kau memiliki emosi seujung jari, kau persis seperti kedua saudaramu, Shinobi lemah yang dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Shinobi Konoha" ucap Sasuke Arogan.

" Sialan kau Uchiha, berani sekali kau menghina Saudaraku, mereka Shinobi Hebat yang loyal terhadap mantan Raikage kami" ucap Dokaku.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kita segera menuju ruang ujian sebelum ujian dimulai" ucap Sakura yang mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari tim 12 dan Tim Guy.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengacuhkan ku Uchiha" Dokaku yang tidak terima acuhkan oleh Sasuke segera menyerang dengan Katana yang terlapisi Chakra Petir.

"Mati Uchiha" ucap Dokaku dengan seringai dan pandangan Gila di wajahnya.

Sebelum sempat ujung katana Dokaku menyentuh Sasuke sebuah pedang bermata dua menebas Katana Dokaku dan menghancurkannya.

"Lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi Genin, dan aku tidak akan segan menghabisi nyawamu, aku yakin Yondaime Raikage tidak akan keberatan dengan perbuatan ku" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menebas Katana Dokaku.

Dokaku yang melihat seorang Jounin menahannya terlebih Jounin itu bukan Jounin biasa tetapi Jounin yang berhasil mengalahkan saudaranya membuat Dokaku dan kedua teman Geninnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Naruto-sensei" ucap Anggota Tim 12, 7 dan Tim Guy yang terkejut melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba salah satu Jounin terkuat di Dunia Shinobi.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk, ujian sebentar lagi akan dimulai" ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga tim Genin.

Setelah tiga tim Genin Konoha masuk ke ruang ujian, Naruto kembali memandang Genin Kumo yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga ikut masuk dan ingat jangan membuat kericuhan atau aku akan menghabisi nyawa kalian" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sedikit KI-nya.

Genin Kumo dan Genin yang lain yang masih ada diluar segera berlari masuk. tepat setelah itu sebuah sosok muncul dan berkata.

"Apa perlu kau bertindak sejauh itu terhadap Geninku Naruto-kun".

"Maaf, Yugito-chan aku harus memastikan bahwa Genin Kumo bebas dari cuci otak yang dilakukan Almarhum Sandaime Raikage" Jawab Naruto kepada Sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kunoichi dari Kumo yang bernama Yugito.

"yah, apa mau dikata Naruto-kun, Walaupun Raikage Ketiga sudah mati lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu dan terimakasih untukmu dan tim Legendaris Konoha untuk itu, tapi masih ada sebagian besar generasi tua yang mengikuti pola pikir yang Ketiga" jawab Jinchuriki Nibi tersebut.

"itu yang aku Khawatirkan Yugito, terlebih setelah kejadian Wave dimana Kumo mengirim Emas dan Perak bersaudara serta Blue B, itu yang membuat aku curiga bahwa masih ada unsur bawah tanah di Kumo yang belum sepenuhnya hilang" ucap Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu Naruto-kun, tapi setidaknya saat ini kepala pemberontakan sudah di hilangkan walaupun sebagian besar loyalis mereka menghilang begitu saja, dan mendengar kabar bahwa Orochimaru berniat menyerang Konoha, aku takut mereka bergabung dengan Orochimaru" jawab Yugito.

"hah, hal seperti ini yang membuat aku semakin merasa tidak jelas kemana masa depan Dunia Shinobi ini berjalan" ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak memikirkan itu Naruto-kun, ayo kita harus menunggu hasil ujian pertama ini" ucap Yugito sambil mengajak Naruto untuk menuju ruang tunggu Jounin Sensei.

Ruang Ujian Chunin

Setelah Tim 7 dan 12 masuk mereka terkejut dengan banyaknya Genin yang mengikuti ujian terutama mereka juga melihat teman-teman seangkatan mereka juga mengikuti ujian.

"Hey, ternyata kalian juga masuk ujian Chunin, wah kalo seperti ini Rookies 15 mencetak rekor baru, kita baru lulus kurang dari 4 bulan dan kita juga akan merajai ujian Chunin kali ini" ucap Inuzuka Kiba saat melihat tim 7 dan 12 datang

"Heh, kau akan lihat nafas anjing, Tim 12 seluruhnya akan menjadi Chunin dalam ujian kali ini" ucap Kaito dengan seringai sombong.

"kau jangan sombong dulu bocah segel, Ujian ini akan menjadi arena untuk Uchiha Elit sepertiku untuk menunjukkan diri" balas Sasuke

"Lebih baik kalian jangan terlalu menyombongkan diri dulu, lihatlah semua tim memandangi kalian" ucap sebuah suara yang membuat tim Rookies 15 dan tim 9 melihat kearah suara tersebut dan tampaklah seorang Genin dengan surai perak dan kacamata bulat dengan Ikat kepala Konoha.

"Hai perkenalkan namaku Yakushi Kabuto, Genin Konohagakure" ucap Genin tersebut yang tampak 1 tahun lebih tua dari pada Rookies 15 atau dengan kata lain seusia dengan tim 9.

"Ahh, aku ingat kamu, kamu putra dari Dokter Yakushi, yang dikatakan lulus tiga tahun lebih awal dari jadwal" ucap Hanako yang sering melihat Kabuto saat ia menguji Kakak perempuannya dirumah sakit Konoha.

"ahh, kau pasti adik dari Hinata-sama, aku sedikit melihat kesamaan antara kau dan Hinata-sama" ucap Kabuto.

"Ahh iya, apa tujuanmu menyapa kami tadi" ucap Aburame Shiki yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"oh iya, aku cuma ingin mengingatkan bahwa tahun ini Ujian Chunin tidak akan mudah, banyak Tim unggulan dari berbagai negara yang mewakili , disini aku memiliki kartu Informasi dari berbagai tim yang mengikuti ujian ini, ini hasil pengamatan selama aku mengikuti ujian Chunin di berbagai desa selama 4 tahun ini" ucap Kabuto sambil menunjuk setumpuk kartu kosong.

"Info apa saja yang termuat dikartu itu?" ucap Sasuke penasaran.

"Kurang lebih hampir semua yang penting" ucap Kabuto

"Tolong info tentang Suna-nin berambut merah disana" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Tunggu sebentar" jawab Kabuto.

"Hn, nama Sabaku no Gaara, putra kedua dari Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage, lulus Genin 4 tahun lebih awal, yakni saat berusia 11 tahun, sudah menjalani 10 misi Rank D, 9 Misi Rank C , 5 Misi Rank B dan 3 Misi Rank A dengan tingkat kesuksesan misi 100 persen, dan sebagai tambahan tidak pernah terluka saat menjalani misi" ucap Kabuto.

setelah mendengar ucapan Kabuto para Genin dari Rookies 15 dan tim 9 tercengang dengan tingkat keberhasilan misi dari seorang Genin yang memiliki umur tidak lebih tua dari mereka.

"Wah ternyata orang Gaara itu kuat juga ya, dalam umur semuda itu dan memiliki tingkat kesuksesan misi 100 persen, merupakan prestasi tersendiri" ucap Kaito.

"Heh, tapi itu belum bisa menyaingi Tim 6, akan aku pastikan tim kami akan ada di puncak ujian kali ini" ucap Kazama sombong.

"Yah, sebaiknya kau buktikan perkataanmu Kazama-kun" ucap Jiu.

"Heh, persaingan kalo ini cukup ketat, hampir sebagian besar negara, baik itu negara besar atau negara kecil mengirim Shinobi Unggulan mereka, hanya beberapa yang tidak aku ketahui, yakni Desa Suara dan Desa Bintang" ucap Kabuto.

Setelah ucapan itu, tiba-tiba Kabuto segera melompat menjauh akibat salah satu dari tiga Genin dari Desa Suara melakukan serangan.

Namun tepat setelah Kabuto mendarat , Kabuto merasa limbung, kaca matanya pecah dan Kabuto muntah.

'apa-apa'an itu, bukankah Kabuto-san sudah menghindar, apa yang terjadi?" batin Genin Rookies 15 dan tim 9, namun kemudian Hanako yang sejak tadi mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya segera berkata.

"Kalian menggunakan Gelombang Suara untuk menyerangnya bukan".

"Heh, sepertinya Genin Konoha cukup pintar juga" ucap penyerang tersebut.

"Zaku, hentikan kebodohanmu, Otokage-sama, tidak akan senang bila kita gagal dalam ujian ini" ucap Genin Suara yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutup perban hanya menyisakan mata kanannya.

"tenang saja Dosu, aku hanya memberi mereka peringatan, bahwa kita Genin Suara akan menjadi yang terhebat dalam ujian kali ini" ucap Zaku.

"Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati, Konoha-nin, karena kami tidak akan mudah lain kali" Giliran satu-satunya Kunoichi dari tim Genin Suara.

"Ayo, Kin, Zaku, Kita pergi" ucap Dosu

"Sialan kalian, berani sekali kalian menyerang Genin Konoha sebelum ujian dimulai" ucap Inuzuka Kiba setelah membantu Kabuto berdiri.

Sebelum sempat terjadi perdebatan lebih lanjut, sebuah ledakan asap dan suara yang mengintimidasi menghentikan semua kegiatan para peserta ujian.

"sebaiknya kalian jangan bertengkar, belatung, ambil tempat duduk kalian, ujian akan segera dimulai" ucap Suara tersebut yang setelah asap menghilang menunjukkan para pengawas ujian dengan seorang Jounin berwajah seram dan beberapa bekas luka menghiasi wajahnya serta bandana hitam dengan lambang Konoha menghiasi kepalanya.

Para peserta segera duduk ditempat masing-masing dan pengawas ujian membagikan kertas ujian.

"perkenalkan namaku, Ibiki Morino, kepala Interogasi dan Penyiksaan Konoha, aku adalah kepala pengawas tahap pertama ujian Chunin, pada tahap ini kalian akan menjawab ujian tertulis, siapapun yang ketahuan menipu lebih dari lima kali akan didiskualifikasi sekaligus dengan seluruh anggota timnya" ucap Ibiki dengan KI yang membuat sebagian besar tim Genin ketakutan.

"waktu kalian 60 menit dan itu dimulai dari sekarang" ucap Ibiki

Setelah mendengar itu para Genin segera mulai bekerja dengan ujian mereka masing-masing

'Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan ujian ini. Tidak ada Genin yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini secara normal. Tapi apa masalahnya?' Batin Kazama ketika dia dengan halus melirik ke sekeliling ruangan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh peserta ujian lainnya.

Inuzuka Kiba menggunakan Akamaru untuk mengumpulkan jawaban untuknya.

Shinki membuat kumbang-kumbangnya terbang berkeliling mengumpulkan jawaban untuknya.

Anggota perempuan dari tim 9, yang dia ingat bernama Tenten menggunakan cermin dan kabel untuk mencuri jawaban.

Dan dilihat dari gerak-geriknya Ino telah mengambil alih Sakura dengan jutsu pikirannya dan menghafal jawabannya.

Sasuke telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya, sementara Hanako dan Neji, yang duduk di samping Kazama dan Kaito, menggunakan Byakugan mereka untuk menemukan jawabannya.sementara itu tim 12 menggunakan segel khusus yang telah mereka ciptakan, Genin Suara memejamkan mata dan tampaknya berfokus pada suara yang dihasilkan oleh pensil di sekitar mereka.Gaara sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan bola pasir kecil di tangannya.

Kazama memutuskan bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang dibutuhkannya adalah dengan menipu.Jadi dengan sedikit chakra yang dia alirkan di segel yang ada di sandal ninjanya, Kazama menggunakan racun yang tidak berwarna dan tidak berbau ke orang yang duduk di depannya.Dalam beberapa detik, orang di depannya membungkuk, memaparkan jawabannya sementara dia terbatuk dengan keras selama beberapa saat.

Kazama dengan cepat menyalin jawaban sebanyak mungkin sebelum orang di depannya meluruskan kembali.

'dan itulah cara menangani ujianku.'Batin Kazama dengan senyum kecil yang tersembunyi.

Sepanjang ujian, para pengawas menangkap beberapa tim dan mendiskualifikasi mereka.

Kankuro mengaku harus menggunakan kamar kecil.Ketika dia kembali, Ibiki mengungkapkan bahwa dia tahu sang pengawas sebenarnya adalah boneka Kankuro.18 tim telah didiskualifikasi pada saat pertanyaan kesepuluh akan diberikan.Ibiki mengungkapkan satu aturan lagi kepada peserta ujian Genin yang terkejut.

"Untuk pertanyaan kesepuluh ada satu aturan terakhir. Apakah kamu memilih untuk menerimanya atau tidak."Ibiki mengumumkan menyebabkan Temari berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu jika kita memilih untuk mengambil atau tidak? Mengapa kita tidak mengambilnya?"Temari bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Karena, jika kamu memilih untuk mengambilnya dan menjawabnya dengan tidak benar, kamu akan dilarang mengambil ujian Chuunin lagi."Ibiki menanggapi dengan senyum sadis.

"Apa! Itu omong kosong! Ada orang lain di sini yang telah mengikuti ujian ini sebelumnya!"Inuzuka Kiba berteriak ketika dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Yah, kebetulan mereka tidak menganggapku sebagai pengawas mereka."Ibiki menyatakan dengan suara kasarnya."Sekarang, cepat dan pilihlah. Aku bosan mendengar rengekanmu."Ibiki selesai dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar netral.Satu demi satu, tim demi tim menyerah dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana, apakah ada lagi yang ingin mundur?" tanya Ibiki dengan seringai sadis.

Kazama mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Rookies lima belas dan tim sembilan kaget sebelum membantingnya kemeja dan berbicara.

"Sebaiknya sudahi sandiwara bodoh ini, Proctor-san, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah ini, aku sudah bersumpah sebagai seorang Uzumaki, bahwa aku akan lulus ujian ini. Segera berikan pertanyaan kesepuluh, aku tidak akan Gagal" ucap Kazama dengan tekad yang akhirnya membuat tim Genin yang tersisa mengikuti tekad Kazama.

Ibiki yang melihat bahwa perkataan Kazama memberikan tekad baru kepada para peserta ujian akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, Baiklah kalau begitu, semua yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal, kalian semua Lulus" ucap Ibiki.

"Apa maksudnya kami lulus, lalu apa pertanyaan kesepuluh" ucap Temari terkejut.

Sebelum sempat Ibiki menjawab, Uzumaki Kiba berkata terlebih dahulu

"Ujian tertulis ini hanya omong kosong belaka, bukankah begitu Ibiki-san?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan ini omong kosong Gaki?" tanya Ibiki sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Tes tertulis ini tidak pernah dimaksudkan untuk seorang Genin, tujuan utama tes ini adalah melihat seberapa baik kita bisa mengumpulkan Informasi tanpa ketahuan, betul bukan!?" tegas Kiba.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau berhasil menangkap arti sesungguhnya dari ujian ini bocah" ucap Ibiki sambil tertawa.

"Sebagai seorang Chunin kalian akan dituntut dengan misi yang lebih berat dan terkadang misi ini memiliki resiko yang bisa membuat kalian tertangkap, dan disaat itulah kemampuan kalian akan diuji" ucap Ibiki sambil membuka bandana miliknya dan memperlihatkan banyak bekas luka, mulai dari luka bakar, luka gores bahkan luka bekas mur pun ada di kepalanya.

Para Genin yang melihat banyaknya bekas luka tersebut hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan.

"Baiklah, Ujian kedua akan diselenggarakan tiga jam lagi, sebentar lagi pengawas tahap kedua akan datang" ucap Ibiki dan setelah berkata demikian ratusan ekor burung gagak terbang memasuki ruangan dan berputar dihadapan Ibiki dan ratusan Gagak segera menyatukan menjadi wujud Pria dewasa dengan Battle Kimono (Yumeno Gentaro Outfit) warna Hitam dan Surai Hitam panjang diikat ekor kuda

"Perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Itachi, aku akan menjadi pengawas ujian tahap kedua, tiga jam setelah ini temui aku di depan pintu masuk Hutan Kematian" ucap Itachi datar.

"Kau datang awal, Itachi-san" ucap Ibiki.

Itachi menoleh sekilas sambil menyeringai

"Kerjamu bagus Ibiki, dari tujuh puluh dua tim Genin, kau berhasil menyisakan 25 tim Genin, seratus lima Genin, tapi akan kupastikan tahap kedua mereka tidak akan lebih dari 10 tim Genin" ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai haus darah.

Para Genin yang merasakan Aura haus darah Itachi hanya bisa gemetar sambil bergumam

'Sial, dia mengerikan'

'Sialan kau Itachi-nii, kenapa harus kamu yang jadi pengawas' gerutu Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap, aku tunggu di Hutan kematian" ucap Itachi yang kemudian sosoknya meleburkan menjadi ratusan burung gagak yang terbang keluar ruangan.

Sementara Ujian berjalan di ruang tunggu Jounin Sensei terjadi percakapan seru.

"Wah, sepertinya Ujian kali ini akan membuat kebangkitan kasar bagi para Genin, mereka kurang beruntung karena Ibiki yang menjadi pengawas ujian tertulis ini" ucap Asuma.

"apa yang membuat ujian kali ini berbeda dengan yang lain, sehebat apa pengawas ujian kali ini?" tanya Jounin Sensei dengan ikat kepala Rumput.

"Ahh, kau Shinobi Kusa sepertinya kurang mengenal siapa Ibiki" jawab Uzumaki Ezra

"Ibiki terkenal seantero Elemental Nation sebagai ahli Interogasi paling sadis" ucap Kurenai.

"Ahh, tapi dia tidak terlihat terlalu tangguh" ucap Shinobi Kusa yang sama.

"itulah yang membuat dia menakutkan, dia selalu memasang fasad yang membuat musuh meremehkannya, tapi setelah berhadapan dengannya, bisa dipastikan musuh akan menumpahkan segala sesuatu yang perlu diketahui" ucap Shisui

"Dia ahli dalam penyiksaan mental, satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Ibiki dalam kekuatan mental adalah Tim Legendaris terlebih Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Gai

"Hey, hey sepertinya kalian membicarakan ku" suara Naruto terdengar dari pintu masuk ruang tunggu Jounin.

"ahh, Naruto-kun , Jounin diluar Konoha hanya ingin tahu tentang Ibiki dan kami menjelaskan bahwa kau lebih kuat dari Ibiki dalam hal mental" jawab Gai

"Ahh kau terlalu menyanjungku Gai-san, di ruangan ini masih banyak Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang tidak kalah kuat dari aku" ucap Naruto

"Ahh sepertinya ujian pertama sudah selesai" ucap Jounin Sensei dari Kumo

"wah, ternyata desas-desus tentang ahli Interogasi Konoha bukan sekedar isapan jempol, lihatlah dari lebih dari 70 Team Genin yang mengikuti ujian ini tetapi tersisa kurang dari setengahnya" ucap Jounin dari Iwa.

"Heh, ini belum apa-apa, ujian kedua akan lebih menegangkan, ujian kedua akan ditempatkan di Hutan Kematian" ucap Naruto.

"Sial, legenda Hutan tersebut bahkan sudah terkenal seantero Elemental Nation, Hutan yang dikabarkan diciptakan dari Chakra Gelap milik Hashirama Senju" ucap Jounin Sensei dari Takigakure

"Hahaha, itu belum seberapa, Kepala Klan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi yang akan menjadi Pengawas ujian kedua" ucap Asuma sambil tertawa.

"Ahh, ini akan semakin sulit" ucap Jounin Sensei dari Takigakure.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera menemui para Genin kita" ucap Asuma kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

Diluar Akademi

Setelah satu jam yang sangat panjang ujian Chunin tahap pertama akhirnya selesai juga dari seluruh tim yang datang hanya tersisa 25 tim dan 7 diantaranya adalah tim dari Konoha, sementara Tim lain terdiri dari 2 Tim Kumo, 1 Tim dari Suara, 2 Dari Iwa, 3 Dari Kiri, 1 Dari Suna, 1 Dari Desa Bintang, 1 Dari Desa Rumput, 1 Dari Air Terjun, 1 Dari Desa Salju, 2 Dari Desa Air Panas dan 1 Dari desa Rawa, 2 Dari Desa Hujan.

Setelah itu para Jounin Sensei dari masing-masing tim menemui Genin mereka didepan pintu masuk akademi.

Para Genin yang berhasil lolos ke tahap kedua segera menemui Jounin Sensei mereka untuk menerima pengarahan lebih lanjut.

Rookies 15 dan tim 9 saat ini berhadapan dengan Sensei mereka.

"Selamat kalian berhasil lolos tahap pertama ini, setelah ini kalian akan melaksanakan tes kedua, yaitu Survival Tes, kalian akan memiliki waktu sekitar 5 hari sebelum tes ketiga dimulai, karena ini Survival Tes aku harapkan kalian mengerahkan segala kemampuan terbaik kalian" ucap Naruto mewakili Sensei Rookies Konoha.

"Hai, Sensei" jawab mereka serentak.

"Baiklah masing-masing dari kalian boleh pergi dengan Sensei tim kalian untuk persiapan lebih lanjut, Tim 12 dan Tim 6 kalian tetap disini, sekarang pergi" perintah Naruto.

Masing-masing tim beserta Sensei mereka segera pergi hanya menyisakan Tim 12 dan 6.

"Baiklah, aku punya tugas tambahan untuk kalian berdua, kalian masing-masing pegang tanganku" ucap Naruto.

Kemudian keenam Genin itu memegang tangan Naruto dan sekejap kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kilatan keunguan.

Anbu HQ.

Ketujuh orang tersebut kemudian muncul didepan Anbu HQ dan segera mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam.

Didalam Anbu HQ, keenam Genin tersebut dikejutkan dengan penampilan Kabuto yang berbeda dengan Kabuto yg sebelumnya mereka temui.

"Hay, kalian disana, sepertinya kalian terkejut melihat kehadiran ku disini??" sapa sekaligus tanya Kabuto.

"Bagaimana?, bukankah kamu hanya seorang Genin?" tanya Kazama yg terkejut.

Sebelum sempat menjawab sebuah suara pria lebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan Kazama.

"Kabuto adalah salah satu Agen Union tertinggi, dia Master Intelijen bagi Union" jawab Sosok tersebut yg ternyata adalah Aburame Shino yg terlihat menggunakan sebuah mantel parit berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam dengan garis perak. (Neo The Matrix Outfit).

"Ahh, Shino-sama, saya tidak sadar jika anda juga ada disini" ucap Kabuto.

"Baiklah Genin, mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa kalian ada disini, benar begitu bukan?" tanya Shino.

Keenam Genin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Shino.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan" jawab Shino.

"Ujian Chunin kali ini, sebetulnya hanya sebuah sandiwara semata, tujuan utama Ujian ini adalah untuk menangkap dan mengeliminasi Pengkhianat tertinggi Konoha, yaitu Sannin Orochimaru" ucap Shino.

Keenam Genin hanya bisa gemetar mendengar nama Orochimaru disebutkan

"Intelejen kami berhasil mengumpulkan bahwa Orochimaru akan menyerang saat Final Ujian Chunin dan Itu bertepatan dengan hadirnya banyak bangsawan dari seluruh negeri, oleh karena itu kalian berenam akan aku berikan misi Khusus untuk mengeliminasi beberapa tim Genin yang adalah mata-mata bagi Orochimaru" ucap Shino.

"Maaf jika saya melampaui batas, tapi bagaimana kami tahu yang mana tim Genin yang harus kami eliminasi?" tanya Kiba bingung

"Akan kujawab saat ini, Intel yang berhasil dihimpun oleh Kabuto, mengatakan bahwa Tim Suara, Tim Kusa dan Tim dari Desa Bintang sebenarnya adalah anggota dari Desa Suara, setelah kami mengkonfirmasi dengan pemimpin desa Kusa dan Bintang mengatakan mereka tidak pernah mengirim tim Genin dalam ujian" ucap Shino

"Jadi maksud anda adalah Genin dari Desa Kusa dan Bintang yang lolos saat ini adalah mata-mata?" tanya Kazama.

"Ya, selain itu, Tim Iwa dan Suna juga bagian dari rencana Orochimaru" lanjut Shino.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah Suna adalah Sekutu Konoha, kenapa mereka mengkhianati kita?" tanya Naoko

"alasannya adalah mereka sudah lama kekurangan dukungan dari Daimyo Angin, dan itu alasan mengapa mereka bersekutu dengan Orochimaru dan Desa suara" kini Giliran Kabuto yang menjawab.

"Lalu kenapa Iwa juga ikut serta?, bukankah kita sudah selesai berkonflik dengan Iwa?" tanya Kaito

"Untuk Iwa, kami tidak terlalu yakin kenapa, tapi yang kami tahu sejak dua tahun lalu setelah digulingkannya pemerintah Otoriter Sandaime Tsuchikage, Iwa sudah cukup Stabil dibawah pemerintahan Yondaime Tsuchikage, kecurigaan kami bahwa tim Genin yang dikirim Iwa adalah bagian dari kelompok pemberontak yang ingin mengembalikan pemerintahan Otoriter Sandaime Tsuchikage" jawab Naruto

"Jadi kedua Tim dari Iwa perlu dieliminasi juga." ucap Kaguya Jiu.

"Tidak, hanya satu tim saja yang perlu kalian eliminasi, sementara tim yang lain, mereka adalah Shinobi yg setia pada Yondaime Tsuchikage" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ini detail misi kalian, aku harap kalian bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik" ucap Shino sambil menyerahkan map yg berisi detail misi.

"Misi ini adalah peringkat S pertama kalian, ahh dan satu perintah lagi, jangan sekalipun terlibat dengan tim Suna, biarkan mereka lolos, karena jika tim Suna gagal, itu bisa memperingatkan Orochimaru bahwa rencananya sudah diketahui" ucap Shino.

"Hai, Shino-sama" ucap Keenam Genin serentak.

"baiklah kalian bisa pergi, persiapkan diri kalian untuk ujian kedua" perintah Shino.

kemudian keenam Genin tersebut menghilang menggunakan Shunsin.

"Semoga, mereka bisa melakukan misi dengan baik" ucap Shino setelah keenam Genin tersebut pergi.

"Baiklah Kabuto kembalilah ke Orochimaru dan bertindak seperti biasa dan usahakan kumpulkan Informasi tentang sekutu Orochimaru yang lain" perintah Naruto.

"Hai, Gondaime-sama, Shino-sama" ucap Kabuto kemudian menghilang dengan Shunsin.

Time Skip.

3 Jam Kemudian.

Waktu tunggu tiga jam telah berakhir dan saat ini didepan lapangan pelatihan 44 atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Hutan Kematian Konoha berdiri 75 Genin dari berbagai negara dan desa Shinobi sementara itu Itachi Uchiha dan rekannya Anko Mitarashi sedang berdiri dihadapan para peserta Ujian Chunin tahap kedua.

"Baiklah Tim, selamat datang di ujian Chunin tahap kedua, dalam tahap kedua ini kalian akan menjalankan tes bertahan hidup" ucap Itachi.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" teriak salah satu Genin.

"yang di maksud Kapten Itachi adalah, masing-masing tim akan diberikan sebuah peta, dan didalam peta tersebut terdapat 12 Titik yang dimana setiap titik akan menuntun kalian ke Harta tersembunyi yang perlu kalian dapatkan dan setelah itu kalian tukarkan di menara pusat tepat ditengah Hutan agar kalian bisa lolos ke babak berikutnya" ucap Anko sambil menunjukkan sebuah peta dengan dua belas titik merah yang tersebar didalamnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa hanya ada dua belas, sedangkan jumlah kami lebih dari 12 tim?" tanya salah satu Genin dari Kusa.

"Itulah kenapa tes ini disebut tes bertahan hidup, untuk mendapatkan harta berharga tersebut kalian harus bertarung dan bahkan kalian bisa merebut dari lawan yang sudah mendapatkan terlebih dahulu, dalam tes kali ini tidak ada peraturan yang harus diikuti, yang berarti membunuh sekalipun diijinkan" ucap Itachi dengan seringai haus darah yang membuat seluruh Genin kecuali tim 7, 12, 6 dan 8 gemetar ketakutan, sementara Gaara gemetar karena bahagia.

'sebentar lagi ibu, aku akan memberikan darah yang nikmat kepadamu' batin Gaara dengan seringai gila.

"Baik sebelum kalian masuk, aku ingin setiap tim menandatangani perjanjian ini dan setelah itu menukarkan dengan peta yang berisi petunjuk" ucap Anko sambil memerintahkan beberapa Chunin untuk memberikan surat perjanjian.

"Apa ini?" tanya Temari bingung.

"ini adalah surat yang menyatakan bahwa Konoha tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dalam ujian kali ini, dan kalian menerima semua konsekuensinya, bahkan jika itu adalah kematian" ucap Anko dengan seringainya.

Setelah para Genin menandatangani surat perjanjian, dan menerima peta dengan nomor yang menunjukkan pintu masuk mereka dan kemudian setiap tim Genin berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Baiklah belatung, kalian memiliki batas waktu 120 jam atau dengan kata lain 5 hari untuk sampai ke menara pusat" ucap Anko.

"APA, LIMA HARI" teriak Genin acak terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan kami?" tanya Choji Akimichi

"Itu bukan urusan kami, kalian bisa mendapatkan bahan makanan dihutan atau kalian bisa berburu untuk makan, itu terserah kalian" jawab Itachi.

Sebelum ada Genin yang bisa mengajukan protes lagi, sebuah suara alaram terdengar dan setiap pintu masuk terbuka dan sebelum mereka melangkah masuk suara Anko kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah Belatung, waktu ujian kedua dimulai dari sekarang, selamat menikmati masa tinggal kalian di Hutan kematian, dan kita bertemu di menara pusat lima hari lagi, dan peringatan terakhir, cobalah untuk tidak mati" ucap Anko dan setelah itu para tim segera lepas landas masuk jauh kedalam Hutan kematian.

Dan dengan itulah ujian tahap kedua resmi dimulai.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak tim memasuki Hutan Kematian.

Saat ini tim 7 sedang mendekati salah satu posisi yang paling mudah dijangkau oleh mereka dan jarak dengan menara pusat tidak terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah, Sakura kira-kira berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke titik tujuan kita?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap melompat satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"Menurut peta ini waktu yang kita tempuh tidak memakan waktu lama lagi, dan itu tujuan kita" ucap Sakura kemudian menunjuk sebuah pohoh Ek besar dengan daun dan dahan yang rimbun serta akar besar yang mencuat hingga keluar dari tanah.

Tim 7 segera turun ketanah dan berlari mendekat tepat ke tanda X besar yang terlukis di batang pohon bagian bawah.

Sesaat mereka akan mendekat, tiba-tiba suara desingan benda tajam yang bergesekan dengan udara terdengar sehingga membuat tim 7 melompat mundur.

"Wah-wah, ternyata Harta incaran kami, juga diincar oleh tim Konoha rupanya" ucap Sosok yang melemparkan senjata tersebut yang ternyata adalah Genin dari Amegakure alias Desa Hujan.

'Sialan aku pikir kita akan mendapatkan harta tersebut dengan mudah' gerutu Inuzuka Kiba.

"Bersiaplah, teman-teman, ini akan menjadi pertarungan untuk menguji tingkatan kita" ucap Sakura yang sudah memasang posisi tempur.

"Baiklah, akan kita buat mereka menyesal memilih kita sebagai lawan mereka" ucap Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Aku akan menyerang dahulu, **Ninja Art: Beast Klon: Fang over fang**" ucap Inuzuka Kiba yang sudah terlebih dahulu maju bersama dengan Akamaru yang berubah menjadi Inuzuka Kiba.

Dengan serangan pembuka dari Kiba pertarungan antara Tim 7 dan Tim dari Desa Hujan mengawali pertarungan pertama dari ujian Chunin tahap kedua.

Sementara Tim 7 sedang berjuang tim-tim yang lain pun sedang berjuang untuk bisa lolos dari ujian tahap kedua ini.

Sepertinya tim 9 yang saat ini sedang mengalami kesialan karena harus berhadapan dengan dua tim sekaligus yakni tim dari Desa Salju dan Dari Desa Air Panas.

"Sial, kenapa kita yang mendapatkan dua tim ini" Gerutu Tenten, sambil menyerang menggunakan Tekhnik andalannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak bicara Tenten" ucap Neji sambil menyerang dua musuh sekaligus dengan Taijutsu Hyuga **Gentle Fist**.

"Betul itu saingan mudaku, sebaiknya sedikit bicara, banyak menyerang, Yosh **Konoha Dai Senpu**" ucap Rock Lee sambil menghantam 4 Genin musuh sekaligus.

Sementara tim 9 sedang berjuang, Tim 6 sudah berhasil mengeksekusi Tim Dari Desa Rumput dan Desa Bintang.

"Misi kita beres, tim Rumput dan Bintang sudah kita eksekusi, hanya tersisa Desa Suara dan Tim Iwa" ucap Kazama melalui sambungan radio kepada Kiba yang saat ini mengintai Tim Iwa.

Sementara itu tim 12 yang saat sedang mengintai Tim dari desa Iwa yang saat ini dibantai dengan mudah oleh Jinchuriki dari Desa pasir.

"Tim Iwa selesai, Mereka dihabisi oleh Jinchuriki Suna" ucap Kiba membalas laporan Kazama.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan menuju Menara, semoga saja salah satu diantara tim kita bertemu Tim dari desa Suara" ucap Kazama.

"Roger, Kiba out" ucap Kiba kemudian memutuskan sambungan radio.

Kemudian Tim 12 dan 6 segera bergegas menuju Menara pusat dimana dalam perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Tim 9, tim 8 dan tim 10

"Wah, ternyata hampir sebagian besar tim Konoha berhasil mendapatkan Harta berharga tersebut ya" ucap Mito saat ia dan saudara kembarnya beserta Hanako bertemu dengan Tim Konoha yang lain.

"Yah, sial ternyata ujian Chunin ini tidak segampang yang aku pikirkan, ternyata banyak tim tangguh diluar Konoha" ucap Tenten.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan tim 7?" tanya Ino karena mereka belum melihat tim 7.

Sementara tim Konoha sedang mengobrol tim 7 sedang berlari menuju menara pusat setelah berhasil mengalahkan tim dari desa hujan dan mendapat harta berharga mereka.

Namun saat sedang melompati pohon sebuah ular raksasa menerjang mereka.

"Sialan" teriak Inuzuka Kiba sambil meloncat.

"Apa-apaan ini, ular itu tidak normal" gerutu Sakura.

"Itu pasti bukan binatang asli Hutan Kematian, Ular ini melebihi ukuran normal, bahkan untuk ukuran binatang dalam hutan sialan ini" ucap Sasuke sambil merangkai segel tangan dan mengangguk kearah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sekarang Dobe" ucap Sasuke.

**"Fire and Wind Fusion Release: Drilling From Hell" **teriak Sasuke dan Inuzuka Kiba bersamaan sambil Kiba memutar tubuhnya dengan Chakra Angin yang melapisi badannya dan membentuk Bor Manusia sedangkan Sasuke Menembakan Bola api yang segera menyelimuti tubuh Inuzuka Kiba sehingga terbentuk Bor Api.

**"BLLLLAAARRR" **Jutsu Kombinasi tersebut menghantam tepat ular raksasa yang segera menghilang dalam letupan asap.

"yah, kita berhasil" ucap Inuzuka Kiba setelah kembali ke posisinya di samping Sasuke.

"Kukuku, ternyata Tim 7 cukup hebat rupanya" ucap sebuah suara yang kemudian menampakkan diri sebagai Kunoichi Genin dari Desa Rumput.

"Sial, kenapa kau menyerang kami" ucap Sasuke geram.

"Ahahah, Sasuke-kun, begitukah caramu memperlakukan wanita" jawab Kunoichi tersebut.

"Sudah cukup basa-basi Teme, dia cuma seorang diri, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya" ucap Inuzuka Kiba kesal.

"Kukuku, kau banyak bicara nafas anjing" ucap Kunoichi tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"Sialan kau" ucap Inuzuka Kiba marah kemudian segera menyerang musuh tersebut.

"Terima ini, **Passing Fang**" ucap Inuzuka Kiba tak menghiraukan peringatan Ninkennya dan rekan satu timnya.

"Kukuku, dasar bodoh, **Summoning**" ucap Kunoichi tersebut dan tepat sebelum Inuzuka Kiba menghantamnya sebuah kepulan asap menutupi pandangan Inuzuka Kiba dan seekor ular raksasa lain muncul dan menghantam tubuh Inuzuka Kiba dengan sapuan ekornya sehingga membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh dari rekan setimnya.

"Worf" Akamaru yang melihat partnernya mengalami masalah segera menerjang ular tersebut namun seperti partnernya Akamaru dihantam oleh sapuan ekor ular raksasa tersebut.

'Sialan, Kunoichi ini cukup kuat, sebaiknya aku menyerahkan Peti Harta ini supaya dia segera pergi' batin Sasuke sambil mengambil gulir yang berisi peti harta berharga milik mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkan gulir ini, tapi kau harus melepaskan kami" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat gulir milik timnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu!?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Diam Sakura, Kunoichi ini lebih hebat dari kita lebih baik kita kalah dari pada mati konyol" ucap Sasuke.

"Kukuku, ternyata kau sangat melindungi rekan satu timmu sehingga kau rela gagal dari pada mati" ucap Kunoichi tersebut sambil menghilang panggilannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah gila, kita tidak akan menyerah semuda ini" ucap Inuzuka Kiba yang tertatih kembali ke rekannya bersama Akamaru.

"Diam Inuzuka" bentak Sasuke namun dengan sorot mata yang ditangkap oleh rekannya bahwa dia punya rencana.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Sakura yang melihat sorot mata Sasuke segera sadar dan mengangguk kepala mereka.

"Baiklah, ini ambil Gulir dan pergi" ucap Sasuke sambil melemparkan Gulir tersebut yang segera ditangkap oleh Kunoichi itu.

"Kukuku, kau pintar juga Sasuke"

"Sakura sekarang" teriak Sasuke dan sakura segera membentuk segel ram dan gulungan yang dipegang Kunoichi tersebut meledak dan membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

Sasuke segera merapal segel tangan yang diikuti oleh Inuzuka Kiba kemudian berteriak.

**"Wind Release: Great Break through"**

**"Fire Release: Great Fire Ball"**

Kombinasi angin Inuzuka Kiba dan Api Sasuke segera menghantam Kunoichi tersebut dan sebuah teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari tempat Kunoichi tersebut terlempar.

"Arrrrgggghhhh"

Sementara tim 7 melihat hal tersebut, di Gerbang depan Hutan Kematian seorang Chunin terkejut melihat tiga mayat dengan wajah menghilang dan segera berlari menuju menara pengawas.

"Lapor Itachi-sama, Anko-san, ada kabar buruk, kami menemukan tiga mayat Genin dengan Kondisi yang mengenaskan" lapor Chunin tersebut.

"Ahh, itu hal yang biasa terjadi dalam ujian Chunin, kau tak perlu panik" jawab Anko.

"Tapi, Anko-san, Mayat ini ada di depan pintu gerbang 15 dan dilihat dari kondisi mayat, mereka belum sempat mengikuti tahap kedua" ucap Chunin tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh Anko" ucap Itachi yang kemudian berdiri dan berkata.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita mengecek kondisinya"

Anko, Itachi dan Chunin yang melapor segera Shunsin menuju pintu gerbang 15 dan setelah melihat daftar di depan gerbang yang mencantumkan bahwa tim dari desa Rumput seharusnya masuk dari sini.

"Mana mayat itu" ucap Anko.

Chunin tersebut segera mendekati tiga mayat yang tertutup kain putih dan membukanya sehingga Itachi dan Anko bisa melihat kondisi mayat itu.

"Tubuh mereka utuh namun wajah mereka menghilang begitu saja" ucap Chunin itu

Anko yang melihat mayat itu segera menegang mengetahui siapa yang memiliki Jutsu yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"apa kau sudah mengecek melalui CCTV apakah ada tim yang masuk melalui gerbang 15" tanya Itachi.

Chunin tersebut segera menunjukkan hasil rekaman video yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Kamera CCTV.

"Sialan, itu pasti dia" geram Anko .

"Kau, segera laporkan pada Hokage-sama, katakan bahwa ular sudah masuk dalam hutan" perintah Itachi.

Chunin yang menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Itachi segera gemetar dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Baik, Itachi-sama" ucap Chunin yang Ketakutan tersebut kemudian menghilang dalam Shunsin.

"Anko, ikuti aku sebaiknya kita mencegah apapun yang ingin dicoba ular itu sekarang" ucap Itachi yang segera berlari memasuki Hutan kematian diikuti oleh Anko.

'Kali ini kau akan mati Orochimaru, aku akan memastikan itu' geram Anko sambil berlari mengikuti Itachi.

Sementara Itachi dan Anko mencari Orochimaru, Sasuke dan kedua rekan setimnya masih melihat hasil Jutsu Kombinasi mereka yang menghantam Kunoichi Desa Rumput tersebut.

"Bagaimana Teme, apakah dia tewas?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba sambil terengah-engah.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab sebuah tawa melengking disertai dengan KI yang besar melanda mereka bahkan sampai Tim-tim yang lain juga merasakan KI tersebut.

"Kukuku, ternyata rumor tentang Uchiha tidak mengada-ada, kau adalah spesimen yang aku butuhkan Sasuke-kun" ucap sosok yang keluar dari dalam api.

"Siapa kau, kau bukan Genin bukan biasa?" tanya Sasuke yang gemetar karena merasakan KI yang sangat besar setara dengan yang dirasakan pada saat misi di Wave tapi ini dengan lebih banyak haus darah.

"Kukuku, perkenalkan aku Orochimaru, salah satu Sannin legendaris" ucap Sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru.

'Sial, ini diluar kemampuan kami' batin seluruh anggota tim 7.

"Kenapa kalian terdiam seperti itu bocah, apakah aku terlalu menakutkan untuk kalian, khukhukhu" ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

'Sialan, apa yang harus aku lakukan' Geram Sasuke yang kemudian teringat Shuriken Khusus yang diberikan oleh Kakaknya kepadanya.

"Kiba, Sakura, coba buat dia sibuk, aku punya rencana" ucap Sasuke.

Kiba dan Sakura segera menyerang Orochimaru setelah menerima sinyal Sasuke.

"Kuku, kalian pikir kalian bisa menghadapi aku" ujar Orochimaru sambil menghindari setiap serangan dari Kiba dan Sakura.

"Yah, tapi kami tidak berniat mengalahkan mu, kami hanya memberi waktu untuk Sasuke" ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang Teme" teriak Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kalian menghindar, **Fire Release: Fire Shuriken Barrage**" ucap Sasuke sambil melemparkan Shuriken Khusus yang kemudian mengganda dan kemudian terselimuti api.

"Blar Blar Blar" suara ledakan puluhan Shuriken Berapi yang menghantam Orochimaru.

"Arrgghh" teriak Orochimaru Kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kita lari, Teme" ucap Inuzuka Kiba.

"Tunggu, aku mau memastikan sesuatu" ucap Sasuke.

Sementara Itu Itachi dan Anko semakin mendekati tempat mereka merasakan ledakan Chakra dan KI, tapi kemudian Itachi berhenti dan berkata.

"Tunggu Anko, aku merasakan suar Chakra dari Shuriken khusus yang aku berikan kepada Sasuke"

"Kalo begitu ayo kita bergegas" ucap Anko.

"Baiklah pegang tanganku Anko" ucap Itachi kemudian mengaktifkan Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingannya.

**"Kamui" **ucap Itachi.

Kemudian sebuah distorsi menghisap Anko dan Itachi.

Kembali ke Tim 7 yang saat ini melihat Orochimaru yang terkena rentetan Shuriken Berapi dari serangan Sasuke.

"Kukuku" suara tawa Orochimaru terdengar dari kobaran api tersebut dan api tersebut larut dan tampaklah Orochimaru yang tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Kukuku, kalian cukup membuat aku terdesak bocah, tapi ini semua berakhir sekarang" ucap Orochimaru

**"Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes" **ucap Orochimaru kemudian ratusan ular keluar dari lengan baju Orochimaru dan menyerang ketiga Genin.

'Sialan' batin ketiga Genin tersebut sambil melompat menghindar.

**"Shadow Snakes Biding" **ucap Orochimaru kemudian tiga ular besar keluar dan mengikat ketiga Genin tersebut setelah mereka mendarat.

"Kukuku, kini saatnya aku memberi hadiah padamu Sasuke-kun" ucap Orochimaru Kemudian lehernya memanjang dan bergerak mendekati Sasuke.

Namun sebelum sempat mendekati Sasuke sebuah distorsi muncul dihadapan ketiga Genin yang terikat Ular Bayangan dan Itachi dan Anko muncul dari Distorsi tersebut.

Anko kemudian menendang kepala Orochimaru yang membuat Orochimaru berteriak Kesakitan dan lehernya kembali ketempat semula, sementara Itachi menebas ular yang mengikat ketiga Genin tersebut dengan Chakutonya.

"Cukup sampai disini pengkhianat" ucap Itachi.

"Gaki sebaiknya kalian segera menuju menara pusat, biar kami yang mengatasi pengkhianat ini" ucap Anko.

Tim 7 tidak perlu menunggu perintah dua kali segera berlari menjauh dan segera menuju menara.

"Kukuku, Ahh Itachi-kun, Anko-chan, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini" ucap Orochimaru.

"jangan basa-basi Orochimaru, apa yang kau lakukan disini" Geram Anko.

"Anko tenang" perintah Itachi.

"Kukuku, begitukah caramu menyapa mantan gurumu Anko-chan" ucap Orochimaru.

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi Orochimaru, **Fire Release: Great Fire Ball**" ucap Itachi dengan segel ram kemudian menembakan Bola Api Raksasa kearah Orochimaru.

**"Earth Release: Mud Wall" **sebuah Dinding lumpur muncul didepan Orochimaru yang menghadang Bola Api Itachi.

"Giliran ku **Shadow Poison Snake Hand**" Tangan Anko berubah menjadi ular besar yang membuka mulutnya dengan taring tajam yang sarat dengan racun.

Dinding Lumpur yang melindungi Orochimaru dari serangan Itachi segera larut sehingga Ular Anko berhasil menggigit leher Orochimaru yang segera larut menjadi lumpur.

"Sialan dia menggunakan **Mud Clone**" Gerutu Anko.

"Kukuku, kau semakin Hebat Anko-chan" ucap Orochimaru yang muncul di batang pohon diatas Anko dan Itachi.

**"Summoning: Earth Snake Fang" **ucap Orochimaru, Kemudian tanah dibawah kaki Anko dan Itachi pecah dan sebuah kepala Ular yang terbuat dari tanah muncul dan rahangnya yang penuh taring mengoyak tubuh Anko dan Itachi.

"Tapi sayang kalian masih jauh untuk bisa mengalahkan diriku" ucap Orochimaru arogan sambil melihat tubuh dua orang musuhnya yang terkoyak.

"Dan kearoganan itulah yang mengantarkan dirimu kepada kematian Orochimaru, **Amaterasu**" sebuah suara terdengar dibelakang Orochimaru dan sebongkah api hitam menghantam Orochimaru.

"Bakar Hingga tidak tersisa" ucap Itachi sambil membuat mata kanannya mengeluarkan Air mata darah.

"Arrrrgggghhhh" teriak kesakitan Orochimaru.

Namun sebelum api Amaterasu membakar Habis tubuh Orochimaru , mulut Orochimaru terbuka lebar dan sesosok ular putih besar melesat keluar dari tubuh Orochimaru yang terbakar.

Itachi dan Anko yang tidak mengira hal tersebut akan terjadi segera melompat menjauh namun ular putih tersebut tidak menyerang mereka justru ular tersebut menuju arah pintu keluar Hutan Kematian.

"Sialan dia berhasil lolos" Geram Anko.

"Tenang Anko-san, setidaknya kita sudah cukup melemahkannya, sebaiknya kita segera menuju menara pusat" ucap Itachi yang diberi anggukan oleh Anko sebagai balasan sebelum mereka berdua menghilang dengan Shunsin.

Kembali kepada Tim 7

Tim 7 yang menjauh dari pertarungan antara pengawas ujian dengan Orochimaru segera bertemu dengan Konoha Genin yang lain yang sudah mendapatkan masing-masing harta berharga mereka.

"Sialan, kalian tampak seperti baru saja keluar dari neraka" ucap Kazama yang melihat bentuk tim 7 yang acak-acakan.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa yang harus kami hadapi, kami harus berhadapan dengan Orochimaru tahu" Gerutu Sakura.

"APA" teriak Konoha Genin yang lain.

"Apa kalian tuli, kami harus berhadapan dengan Orochimaru Dari Sannin, pengkhianat terbesar Konoha setelah Madara dan Obito" ucap Inuzuka Kiba jengkel.

"Iya, kami tidak tuli baka, kami hanya terkejut kalian masih hidup" ucap Natsuki yang disetujui oleh Konoha Genin yang lainnya.

"Yah, setidaknya kami bersyukur bahwa, Sasuke berhasil memanggil Kakaknya sehingga Dia bersama Mitarashi-san yang berhadapan dengan Orochimaru" jawab Inuzuka Kiba.

"Baiklah setidaknya kami berhasil lolos dan mendapatkan harta berharga kami, bagaimana dengan kalian" tanya Sasuke.

"yah, kami semua juga mendapatkan harta berharga itu" jawab Mito mewakili seluruh Konoha Genin.

"Baiklah sebaiknya malam ini kita membuat tenda disini, hari sudah semakin gelap dan kita tidak tahu hewan apa saja yang ada di hutan kematian ini" ucap Kaito.

Seluruh Konoha Genin segera setuju dan membuat dua buah tenda besar satu untuk Genin Pria dan satu untuk Kunoichi dan mereka membagi tugas jaga setiap satu jam.

Setelah tenda selesai dan mereka selesai makan, hari semakin gelap dan kemudian petugas jaga pertama segera berjaga dan Genin yang tersisa segera tidur.

Skip Time.

Keesokan harinya.

Setelah mereka melewati hari yang melelahkan kemarin, hari ini para Konoha Genin segera bergegas menuju menara pusat, dan dengan tidak adanya hambatan apapun mereka sampai di menara pusat dengan selamat dan segera menukarkan Harta berharga mereka dengan sebuah Gulungan.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Gulungan ini?" Inuzuka Kiba bertanya dengan bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita buka saja" ucap Sasuke.

Lalu mereka membuka gulungan masing-masing dan kepulan asap muncul dan digantikan oleh masing-masing Jounin Sensei mereka.

"Wah, selamat kalian lulus tahap kedua, segera masuk dan kalian bisa beristirahat" ucap Naruto mewakili Jounin Sensei yang lain.

"Yatta, akhirnya kita bisa beristirahat" ucap Sakura.

"Tim 12 , tim 6 bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

Tim 12 dan 6 yang menyadari maksud pertanyaan Naruto segera mengangguk untuk Konfirmasi bahwa misi mereka sukses.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa menikmati waktu istirahat kalian" jawab Naruto kemudian Jounin Sensei dari Konoha Genin segera menghilang dengan Shunsin.

"Heh, masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi sebelum tugas ketiga, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap" ucap Kazama yang dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh Konoha Genin yang lain.

"Ayo, kita menuju Kafetaria" ajak Naoko.

"Ayo" balas seluruh Konoha Genin yang segera mengikuti langkah Naoko.

Skip Time

Akhir Ujian tahap kedua.

Lima hari sudah berlalu dan seluruh tim Genin yang lolos yakni 12 tim segera berkumpul ditengah menara pusat dan tepat dibalkon pusat tampak Hokage dan Anbu penjaga serta para Jounin Sensei masing-masing tim yang lolos.

"Baiklah, selamat untuk kalian yang berhasil melewati tahapan kedua Ujian Chunin ini, dan perlu kalian ketahui Ujian Chunin adalah Medan perang mini yang menunjukkan kekuatan dan keunggulan setiap Desa dan Negara masing-masing" ucap Hokage.

"Maaf memotong Hokage-sama, sebaiknya biar saya saja yang menjelaskan" ucap Hinata yang berdiri dihadapan para peserta ujian Chunin.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Hokage-sama, ujian ini adalah Medan perang mini, dimana setiap negara dan desa menunjukkan keunggulan mereka masing-masing, tapi karena ujian tahun ini cukup spesial dan sangat disayangkan bahwa dalam ujian tahap ketiga akan banyak Bangsawan dan Kage dari masing-masing desa yang hadir, maka kami harus mengurangi jumlah pesaing dalam tahap ketiga" ucap Hinata.

"APA" seruan terkejut terdengar dari seluruh Genin yang lolos tahap kedua.

"kalian tak perlu takut bahwa kami akan menggugurkan peserta begitu saja, oleh karena itu kami akan mengacak nama masing-masing Genin dan setiap nama yang muncul dilayar dibelakang saya, harus bertarung, jadi dengan kata lain kami akan melaksanakan pra-tes tahap ketiga" ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" terdengar pertanyaan dari salah satu Genin.

"Dalam Final Ujian Chunin akan banyak bangsawan dan orang penting dari berbagai penjuru yang menonton, bila kami tidak melakukan pra-tes, Final Ujian akan memakan banyak waktu, oleh karena itu kami akan mencari yang terbaik diantara yang baik untuk masuk dalam Final Ujian Chunin" jelas Hinata.

"ohhh" seru seluruh Genin tersebut.

"Baiklah sebelum kita mulai pra-tes ini, siapa yang merasa tidak sanggup bertarung bisa mengudurkan diri?" tanya Hinata.

enam tangan terangkat dan sebagai besar Sensei Tim terkejut bahwa Genin yang mengangkat tangannya adalah dari Konoha.

"Maaf, aku merasa tidak mampu melanjutkan lagi" ucap Naoko yang mengangkat tangannya diikuti oleh, Kaguya Jiu, Hyuga Hanako, Choji Akimichi, Tenten Higurashi dan Sakura Haruno

"Baiklah, kalian yang memilih mundur bisa naik ke balkon penonton, apa ada lagi yang ingin mundur?" tanya Hinata setelah keenam Genin yang mundur pindah ke Balkon penonton.

"Baiklah Kalo tidak ada lagi" ucap Hinata sementara itu layar besar dibelakang Hinata mengacak 2 nama Genin yang harus bertarung, setelah beberapa saat dua nama muncul.

"Baiklah selain nama yang tertera dilayar, yang lain segera pergi ke balkon" perintah Hinata.

Dan para Genin yang lain segera pindah ke balkon penonton hanya menyisakan dua Genin yakni Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Natsuki.

"Baiklah, kedua Kombatan Siap" tanya Hinata yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sasuke dan Natsuki.

"HAJIME"

Dengan teriak itu maka dimulailah babak pertama pendahuluan ujian Chunin.

TBC

* * *

Yo, maaf baru bisa Update lagi, soalnya banyak urusan didunia nyata yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan, jadi agak terbangkalai deh fanfic ini, so sebagai permintaan maaf saya rangkum sekali deh ujian Chunin tahap pertama dan kedua dalam satu Chapter.

dan untuk Chapter selanjutnya itu Pendahuluan dan Persiapan satu bulan pelatih, so ditunggu aja Chapter selanjutnya, saya gak bisa janji kapan Update tapi setidaknya pantengin aja terus, soalnya masih banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata yang perlu di kerjakan jadi mungkin akan lama Updatenya, tapi nanti kalo segala urusan dunia nyata selesai janji deh Update bakal 1 Minggu sekali.

So selamat membaca dan terimakasih yang udah Review memberikan semangat, review kalian jadi dukungan buat aku untuk semangat menulis.

AlphaNoble out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Akuma no Mi (One Piece Elements), and Manhwa Noblesse, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Eichiro Oda, Jeho son/Kwangsu Lee.

* * *

Warning: Modified Shinobi, Semi Noble Hinata, Noble Werewolf Naruto, SNN (Syimbiotic Nanites Nest) Shino, Older HinaNaruShino, New Legendary Sannin, Alive MinaKushi, Minor Bashing, Jounin HinaNaruShino , Ope Ope No Mi HinaNaruShino and Maybe God Like Naruto, Hinata, Shino , Etc.

Peringatan tambahan: Karena ada dua Kiba disini yakni Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Kiba, maka saat penyebutan bila tertulis Kiba itu merujuk pada Uzumaki Kiba dan untuk Kiba yang lain akan disebut nama lengkapnya yaitu Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Buat Rivewer yang tanya nasib Tetua dan Dewan Sipil yang tersisa, nasib mereka bakal diputuskan setelah Arc Ujian Chunin selesai, mungkin di Chapter 8, dan mulai Chapter ini jumlah word kurang lebih 5k.

Dan untuk umur Naruto itu 18 tahun karena dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari para Rookies dan gak seperti di Canon , Genin lulus umur 15 bukan 12.

Don't like don't read.

* * *

**_Arc 1: Chapter 5: Chunin Exam: Pra-tes, Final, and Invansion Begin_**

**_Sebelumnya di Alpha Noble Chapter _****_4_**

Dan para Genin yang lain segera pindah ke balkon penonton hanya menyisakan dua Genin yakni Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Natsuki.

"Baiklah, kedua Kombatan Siap" tanya Hinata yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sasuke dan Natsuki.

"HAJIME"

Dengan teriak itu maka dimulailah babak pertama pendahuluan ujian Chunin.

* * *

Sasuke segera melesat kearah Natsuki dengan Kunai ditangannya, sementara itu Natsuki yang melihat kecepatan Sasuke sedikit terkejut sebelum menangkis serangan Sasuke dengan Kunai ditangannya.

"Hn, sepertinya putri mantan Yondaime cukup hebat juga" dengus Sasuke yang sudah melompat mundur.

Natsuki tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan ejekan Sasuke dan bukannya membalas serangan Sasuke, Natsuki justru memelototi Sasuke dan dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan hal yang sama.

Kedua Kombatan terdiam cukup lama dalam kontes melotot membuat para genin yang menonton bingung.

Balkon Penonton.

"Cih, apa yang Teme lakukan, bukannya berkelahi tapi malah saling tatap" Gerutu Inuzuka Kiba.

"mereka sedang mengukur kekuatan masing-masing, mereka sedang bertarung dalam pertarungan untuk menegaskan Dominasi diantara mereka" Shisui menjawab gerutuan salah satu Geninnya.

"Apa gunanya hal seperti itu Sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang tidak memiliki Dominasi yang kuat akan mudah kalah dalam pertarungan Sakura" kini Giliran Kurenai yang menjawab.

Sementara itu semakin banyak pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terlontar di Balkon penonton, kedua kombatan masih terus melakukan pertukaran tatapan hingga akhirnya Natsuki kehilangan kesabarannya dan sebuah rantai Chakra keluar dari punggungnya dan menusuk tubuh Sasuke.

"Jrassshh" suara tusukan benda tajam terdengar membuat seluruh penonton terkejut bahkan Sakura histeris melihat teman satu timnya tertusuk rantai chakra.

"Ugghh, tak kusangka anak dari Yondaime akan bertindak sejauh ini" ucap Sasuke sambil memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Tidak, Tidak, tidak, maaf a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud me-melakukan H-hal i-itu" Gagap Natsuki yang melihat bahwa Rantai Chakranya menusuk tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau membunuh sesama ninja Konoha, Namikaze Natsuki, kau tidak pantas disebut Putri Konoha" dihadapan Natsuki muncul ayahnya yang mencela dirinya karena membunuh sesama ninja Konoha.

"Kau bertindak terlalu jauh Natsuki, aku malu memiliki Saudari sepertimu" kini Giliran Mito yang muncul dihadapannya.

"Tidak, ayah, Mito, aku tidak bermaksud membunuh Sasuke" ucap Natsuki Histeris.

"Kau tidak layak menjadi Putriku, Natsuki" kini Giliran Sang Ibu yang muncul mencelanya.

"Tidak Ibu, aku minta maaf, Hiks, Hiks" ucap Natsuki sambil terisak.

Dan yang akhirnya menyebabkan Natsuki tersentak sepenuhnya adalah kemunculan Sang Kakak, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku tidak memiliki adik pembunuhan sepertimu, kau bahkan tidak layak menjadi adik ku" ucap Naruto.

Sementara didunia luar para penonton melihat Natsuki dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya saling melotot namun kemudian Natsuki jatuh berlutut sambil terisak menyebutkan nama Ibu, ayah, saudarinya dan bahkan Uzumaki Naruto sambil meminta maaf, para penonton hanya terkejut.

Balkon penonton.

"Hah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Genin dari desa Kirigakure.

"Hem, sepertinya Putri Yellow Flash, tidak kebal terhadap Genjutsu, dia sudah kalah karena dengan sombongnya bertatap mata dengan Uchiha" jawab Jounin Sensei dari Kirigakure.

"Apa maksudmu Kiri-nin, Saudariku tidak akan kalah semudah itu" geram Mito.

"Dia benar Mito, Natsuki sudah lama kalah dan bila melihat dari Kondisinya saat ini Natsuki terjebak dalam Genjutsu Sharingan miliknya Sasuke" jawab Kurenai kepada Geninnya.

Kembali ke arena, Sasuke hanya berjalan lambat kearah Natsuki dan kemudian memukul tengkuknya dengan sedikit dorongan Chakra hingga menyebabkan Natsuki pingsan dan Sasuke kemudian membuat segel setengah ram dan berkata

**"Sharingan: Tsukiyomi: Kai"**

Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut segera berkata

"Pemenang babak pra-tes pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke"

Sorakan terdengar dari para Genin yang menonton pertandingan.

Sementara Sasuke sudah shunsin menuju Balkon penonton dan tim medis segera menangani Natsuki.

Layar dibelakang Hinata segera mengacak nama peserta lain dan kemudian muncul nama Namikaze Mito vs Hyuga Neji.

"Kedua peserta silahkan turun ke arena" ucap Hinata.

Mito dan Neji segera turun menuju Arena.

"Kedua Kombatan Siap?" tanya Hinata yang dijawab 'Hai' oleh mereka berdua.

"Hajime"

Setelah teriakan tersebut Neji dan Mito segera melesat menuju masing-masing dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi saling bertukar pukulan.

Pertukaran pukulan terjadi lebih dari lima menit sebelum kedua Kombatan kembali ke posisi mereka sebelumnya.

"Kau cukup hebat dalam Taijutsu, Mito-san" Puji Neji sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Hem, aku dilatih oleh Tsunade Senju, sang Sannin legendaris, Hyuga sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengimbangi kemampuan Taijutsu milikku" ucal Mito arogan.

"Yah, aku memang tidak sehebat Hinata-sama, maupun Hanako-chan dalam Jyuken tingkat tinggi, tapi aku punya kemampuan tersendiri dalam Jyuken spesial" ucap Neji kemudian mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya.

**"Earth Style: Iron Fist" **ucap Neji Kemudian menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah, dan seketika itu juga bebatuan menyelimuti tangan Neji dan berubah menjadi semacam sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang terselimuti Aura Chakra biru.

Neji melesat dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari pada sebelumnya yang membuat Mito gagal mengelak sehingga Kepalan tangan Neji menghantam kedua bahu dan perutnya.

"Arrgghh" teriak Mito kesakitan dan kemudian Mito merasa chakranya kacau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chakraku!?" tanya Mito geram.

"Maaf, Mito-san, aku menggunakan Chakra elemen tanah untuk menghantam titik Chakra dikedua bahumu dan titik Chakra di perutmu sehingga kendali Chakramu kacau" jawab Neji tenang.

Penonton yang mendengar ucapan Neji kagum pada bagaimana dia bisa menggabungkan Jyuken dengan Elemen Tanah.

"Sialan, aku terlalu bodoh untuk lengah saat melawan seorang Hyuga" gerutu Mito.

"Maaf Mito-san, kau berada dalam jangkauan ramalanku, **Earth Jyuken: Iron Fist: Thirty two palm**" ucap Neji yang kemudian menghantam tinju besinya ke tiga puluh dua titik Chakra Mito.

**"Two Palm"**

**"Four Palm"**

**"Eight Palm"**

**"Sixteen Palm"**

**"Thirty Two Palm"**

Mito yang menerima serangan dari Neji merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat saat titik Chakra miliknya ditutup paksa.

Neji segera mundur saat selesai melakukan serangan miliknya.

"Menyerahlah, Mito-san, kamu sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi" ucap Neji.

'Sial, sial, aku tidak akan kalah semudah ini' Batin Mito sambil memaksakan Chakra Yang milik Kyubi untuk membuka paksa titik Chakranya.

Neji yang masih dengan Byakugannya aktif terkejut melihat semburan Chakra Orange kehitaman menyembur dari tubuh Mito dan membentuk selubung Chakra yang membuka paksa setiap titik Chakra yang sudah di tutup oleh Neji.

"Aku tidak akan kalah disini" raung Mito yang mengaktifkan mode Chakra Kyubi dan segera menyerang Neji dengan Rasengan Raksasa.

"terima ini, **Great Spiralling Sphere**" ucap Mito sambil mengarahkan serangannya kepada Neji.

"Sialan, **Heavenly Rotation**" ucap Neji sambil tangannya yang masih berselimut sarung tangan batu segera memutar tubuhnya menciptakan Rotasi Chakra yang bercampur dengan Elemen Tanah.

Kubah pertahanan Neji bertemu dengan Rasengan Raksasa Mito, kedua kekuatan saling mendominasi satu sama lain, tapi setelah beberapa saat terlihat bahwa Neji telah mencapai batasnya, sementara Rasengan Mito terus menekan kubah Neji.

'Sialan, aku tak bisa menghindari ini' batin Neji yang putarannya mulai melambat.

Namun sebelum Rasengan Mito bersentuhan dengan tubuh Neji, sebuah Rantai Chakra menghantam tangan Mito sehingga membuatnya kehilangan kendali terhadap Rasengan miliknya yang segera mengahantam tanah dan menghancurkannya dalam proses.

"Cukup, pemenang pertandingan babak kedua, Namikaze Mito" ternyata Rantai Chakra tersebut berasal dari Hinata yang membuat Mito dan Natsuki yang sudah sadar terkejut bahwa Non-Uzumaki bisa menggunakan rantai chakra.

Neji yang melihat bahwa dirinya diselamatkan oleh Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya sebagai tanda terimakasih, sebelum kemudian Neji dan Mito kembali ke balkon penonton.

layar kembali mengacak nama dan nama Uzumaki Kaito dan Chojuro Kamizuki muncul.

Kedua peserta segera turun ke arena dan mengangguk konfirmasi kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hajime" seru Hinata.

Chojuro segera menghunus Hiramekarei, sementara Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah Tombak berwarna emas dengan dengan mata tombak persis seperti kunai spesial milik Minato.

Setelah mengeluarkan masing-masing senjata mereka kedua kombatan segera melesat maju dan beradu senjata, percikan demi percikan api terlihat saat kedua senjata tersebut beradu.

Genin lain dari Kirigakure beserta Jounin Sensei mereka terkejut bahwa tombak yang di pegang oleh bocah Konoha mampu bertahan melawan salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris.

"Hah, hah, hah, tak kusangka tombak milikmu bisa bertahan berhadapan dengan Hiramekarei" ucap Chojuro sambil terengah-engah.

"hah, hah, pantas saja Gugnir mampu ditepis , ternyata kau salah satu dari pemegang pedang legendaris Kiri rupanya" jawab Kaito.

"Baiklah mari kita akhiri pertarungan ini dengan satu serangan terakhir" usul Chojuro sambil menyalurkan seluruh Chakra terakhirnya pada bilah Hiramekarei sehingga bilah Hiramekarei menjadi sarat dengan Chakra.

"Baiklah, ayo kita Lakukan" Kaito segera mengalirkan Chakra menuju Gugnir yang membuat Gugnir mengeluarkan Aura emas dan petir emas menyelimuti seluruh batang Gugnir dan petir emas juga menyelimuti tubuh Kaito sehingga dia tampak seperti menggunakan zirah emas.

"Ahhhh" kedua Kombatan saling meneriakkan teriakan perang dan melesat menuju masing-masing dan dengan satu sapuan kedua senjata bertemu dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Blarrr" ledakan akibat dua benturan senjata legendaris membuat arena tertutup debu dan asap, setelah menunggu sebentar asap dan debu segera menghilang dan menampakkan Chojuro yang berlutut dengan bilah Hiramekarei hancur setengah sementara Kaito berdiri dihadapannya dengan Gugnir yang terhunus kearah Chojuro.

"Menyerahlah Chojuro-san" ucap Kaito.

Chojuro yang melihat hal tersebut segera melirik Hinata dan berkata "Aku menyerah"

"Baiklah, pemenang karena menyerah, Uzumaki Kaito" ucap Hinata.

Kaito segera menyampirkan Tombak Gugnir ke punggungnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chojuro yang disambut dengan tangan Chojuro sendiri, kemudian Kaito segera membantu Chojuro berdiri sambil berkata.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, Chojuro-san, maaf untuk pedangnya"

"Haha, tenang saja, pedang ini bisa memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dengan Chakra yang aku berikan, lain kali kita harus bertarung lagi" ucap Chojuro.

Melihat Sportifitas yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua Kombatan membuat tepuk tangan berderu di arena pertarungan.

'Hem, ini awal dari masa depan yang cerah bagi dunia Ninja' batin Hiruzen yang melihat kedua petarung muda itu.

Setelah kedua Kombatan kembali ke Balkon, Chojuro hanya menatap Senseinya, seorang Kunoichi Jounin berambut merah terang dan berkata.

"Maaf aku kalah dalam pertandingan ini Mei-sensei, sepertinya aku mengecewakan kepercayaan Gondaime Mizukage-sama kepadaku"

"Tenang, Chojuro-kun, kita masih memiliki Haku dan Rikimaru dalam pertandingan ini, lagipula walaupun kau menggunakan Hiramekarei ataupun pedang terkuat yang dimiliki Kiri, mustahil bisa mengalahkan Gugnir yang legendaris" ucap Mei.

Para Genin yang lain terkejut mendengar bahwa Jounin Sensei dari Kiri secara terbuka mengatakan bahwa pedang legendaris Kiri yang terkuat tidak bisa mengalahkan Tombak yang dimiliki Kaito.

"Kenapa seperti itu, Mei-san?" tanya Genin acak.

"Gugnir dikatakan ditempa dari Logam yang sangat langka bernama Uru, logam yang hanya ditemukan di Uzushio dan itupun amat sangat jarang bahkan di Uzushio sendiri logam Uru adalah logam yang susah didapat, selain itu Gugnir dikatakan ditempa langsung oleh murid pertama Sage Enam Jalan, yakni Bor dan diwariskan kepada keturunannya yakni Odin yang adalah pendiri pertama Uzushio" jelas Mei

para Genin bahkan Jounin dan Hokage yang mendengar penjelasan itu terpesona oleh Gugnir kecuali, Genin dan Jounin dari Uzumaki sendiri.

"Hem, untuk orang dari Kirigakure, kau tahu terlalu banyak tentang sejarah Klan kami, Mei Terumi-san" ucap Naruto.

"pengetahuan adalah kekuatan Naruto-kun, senang melihatmu masih tetap mengintimidasi seperti dulu" ucap Mei sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto.

Namun sebelum percakapan semakin larut suara Hinata memecah kekaguman banyak orang.

"Maaf, pertandingan perlu dilanjutkan" ucap Hinata sambil memberi pandangan tajam pada Mei Terumi.

Mei yang melihat pandangan Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya.

kemudian setelah kerumunan kembali fokus, dua nama di layar telah nampak yakni.

"Karui dari Kumo vs Yamanaka Ino, silahkan kedua kombatan segera turun kearena" ucap Hinata.

Karui dan Ino segera turun kearena dan atas sinyal Hinata kedua peserta bersiap.

Karui segera menghunus tantonya sementara Ino mengeluarkan cambuk yang terbuat dari Surai Kuda Petir yang merupakan spesies yang dikatakan sudah lama punah.

"Baiklah, Hajime"

Setelah ucapan itu Ino segera menyalurkan Chakranya kedalam Cambuk dan mencambuknya kearah Karui yang terkejut bahwa cambuk itu memanjang dan segera menghindar yang terbukti merupakan langkah yang tepat, karena setelah cambuk itu menghantam tanah di tempat Karui seharusnya berdiri, tanah segera meledak dan mengirim listrik statis yang cukup membuat pingsan musuh jika terkena.

Pertandingan Antara dua Kombatan semakin memanas, sementara itu di Balkon yang khusus menampung Hokage dan dua pengawalnya muncul seorang Anbu BlackOpp yang tidak terlihat dan dirasakan oleh orang lain kecuali Hokage dan Naruto yang sadar akan kehadiran Anbu BlackOpp walaupun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Maaf mengganggu Hokage-sama, saya menerima kabar penting dari Kumo dan Iwa" bisik Anbu BlackOpp langsung kepada Sang Hokage.

Hokage ketiga tidak menjawab melainkan memberikan sinyal khusus yang menanyakan seberapa gawat atau pentingnya pesan tersebut.

yang dibalas oleh Anbu dengan kode yang menunjukkan bahwa Dewan perang perlu terlibat.

Hokage ketiga segera memberikan isyarat untuk mengumpulkan dewan perang yang terdiri dari kepala Klan, dan juga Komandan Jounin termasuk kedua Sannin yang tersisa yang dibalas dengan isyarat ya oleh Anbu BlackOpp tersebut.

Hokage segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan Anbu BlackOpp segera menghilang, kemudian tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi Hokage segera memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk bertemu dewan perang yang kemudian dalam sekejap dan tanpa diketahui yang lain kecuali Hinata yang saat itu masih memimpin pertandingan, Naruto dan Hokage segera menghilang digantikan oleh Klon Bayangan mereka.

Sementara itu pertandingan pra-tes terus berlanjut walaupun tanpa kehadiran Hokage yang asli.

Tanpa diketahui oleh pihak lain, dibawah tanah menara Hokage sedang ada pertemuan penting antara Dewan perang.

Seluruh kepala Klan dan Komandan Jounin beserta Panglima Anbu, baik BlackOpp maupun Normal beserta Panglima Union, Kedua Sannin, dan juga Kepala Departemen Intelijen Konoha sedang berkumpul bersama Hokage dan dua Penasihat Perangnya.

"Baiklah semuanya harap tenang, aku sadar kalian pasti bertanya mengapa kalian ada disini bukan??" ucap Hokage datar yang dibalas anggukan oleh beberapa pihak yang tidak mengerti tujuan pertemuan ini.

"baiklah Sarutobi-sensei, kenapa dewan perang berkumpul seperti ini, apa hal penting yang kami dengar" ucap Jiraya dari Sannin yang membuat keseluruhan dewan perang terdiam.

"Intelejen kami berhasil mendapatkan kabar dari mata-mata di Iwa dan Kumo yang menerima kabar bahwa ada pergerakan pasukan yang tidak diotorisasi oleh Kage dari desa masing-masing" ucap Hokage.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dewan perang ini Hokage-sama" tanya Kepala Klan Kurama.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting jika ini tidak berhubungan dengan pengkhianat terbesar Konoha selain Madara" ucap Sandaime yang membuat kedua Sannin Konoha menegang mendengar ucapan Mantan Sensei mereka.

"Maksud anda, Orochimaru ada hubungannya dengan pergerakan pasukan dari dua desa besar ini" tanya Shikaku

"Hem, ternyata Nara belum kehilangan sentuhannya" ucap Shino Aburame yang muncul dari bayang-bayang dibelakang Hokage.

"Ahh, Aburame Shino, jika Master Intelijen Konoha yang menyampaikan informasi ini, berarti ini bukan hal yang bisa dianggap enteng" ucap Shikaku

"Yah, Shino-kun berhasil menanamkan mata-mata kedalam pasukan yang sedang dibentuk oleh kedua desa tersebut" ucap Hokage.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang disampaikan mata-mata milikmu Shino-san" tanya Jiraya.

"pasukan tersebut terdiri dari para Ninja pelarian yang memiliki dendam khusus kepada Konoha, terutama yang terbentuk di Iwa, yang lebih penting para komandan pasukan adalah para pendukung dari mantan Kage dari masing-masing desa" ucap Shino.

"Lalu, apa hubungan Orochimaru dengan pasukan ini" tanya Inoichi.

"Kami mendapat kabar, bahwa Orochimaru akan menyerang Konoha tepat dipuncak Ujian Chunin, Orochimaru sudah membentuk desa tersembunyi miliknya sendiri" jawab Shino.

"Selain itu Orochimaru juga bekerjasama dengan Suna dalam rencana Invasi kali ini, Suna juga mengirimkan Jinchuriki mereka dalam ujian kali ini" ucap Naruto yang berdiri di samping kanan Hokage

"APA..!!??" para dewan perang berseru terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?, bukankah Suna adalah sekutu Konoha!?" salah satu dari tetua desa bertanya kaget.

"Yah, rupanya Kazekage Keempat, kecewa dengan perlakuan Daimyo Angin kepada Desa mereka, terutama banyak misi yang Konoha terima, berasal dari Negara Angin, misi yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Desa Suna" jawab Hokage.

"Sialan mereka, lalu apa keputusan yang kau ambil Hokage-sama" tanya kepala Klan Kaguya, Sichiro Kaguya.

"saya mengambil keputusan, bahwa ujian Chunin ini akan tetap berlanjut, ini akan menjadi jebakan yang tepat untuk Orochimaru dan para Antek-anteknya" jawab Hiruzen.

"maaf bila saya menjadi Oposisi Hokage-sama, tapi bagaimana dengan para Genin yang mengikuti ujian ini, bukankah mereka akan berada dalam bahaya besar" ucap Kepala Klan Yuki, Naraku Yuki.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiran kalian, tapi yakinlah bahwa mereka tidak akan dalam bahaya besar, justru dengan ini, kita bisa bisa mengajarkan kepada para Genin apa sesungguhnya dunia Shinobi itu" ucap Hiruzen.

Para kepala Klan yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, waktu kita hanya satu bulan, dan aku ingin semua zona evakuasi siap saat serangan dan Shikaku aku harap kau bisa memobilisasi pasukan Shinobi kita" ucap Hokage dengan otoritas yang hanya dijawab Shikaku dengan anggukan dan gerutuan khasnya "Medokusei na"

Hiruzen segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jiraya dan Shino.

"Kalian berdua adalah master mata-mata yang dimiliki Konoha, tugas kalian adalah mengumpulkan Intel tentang pasukan Orochimaru dan Suna, dan Jiraya aku harap profesionalisme dalam tugas ini" ucap Hiruzen dengan sedikit Killing intens yang dia arahkan pada Jiraya, karena Hiruzen tahu ketidaksukaan Jiraya pada master spy Aburame tersebut.

Jiraya hanya bisa mengangguk muram meskipun dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Shino yang hanya sedikit mengendikan kepalanya.

"Tsunade, kau akan bekerja bersama Hinata dan Shizune untuk menyiapkan segala pasokan medis" perintah Sandaime Hokage.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama" jawab Tsunade.

"Dan Naruto, aku harap Union siap untuk mengamankan perimeter disekitar desa bersama dengan Anbu, mereka akan menjadi baris pertama pertahanan Konoha" ucap Hiruzen sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

"Tenang, Oyaji, aku sudah meminta Kapten Hawk untuk bersiap" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah itu tugas kalian masing-masing dan untuk setiap kepala Klan, kalian bisa memobilisasi setiap anggota Klan untuk bersiap dan jangan bertindak terlalu mencolok, aku tak mau Orochimaru membaca gerakan balasan kita" ucap Hiruzen.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" terdengar seruan serentak dari seluruh Dewan Perang Konoha.

"Kalian dibubarkan" ucap Sandaime Hokage.

Kemudian keseluruhan dewan perang pergi hanya tersisa Hiruzen, Naruto dan Shino.

"Bagaimana Iwa dan Kumo menanggapi Informasi yang kita berikan Shino" tanya Hiruzen.

"Raikage A, akan membawa pasukan Elitenya untuk datang selama Final, begitupun dengan Roshi-dono dari Iwa" ucap Shino dengan nada datar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiri" tanya Hiruzen lagi.

"Zabuza-dono akan datang bersama sisa dari tujuh pendekar pedang, jadi menurut saya kita memiliki peluang besar dalam rencana Invasi ini" ucap Shino.

"Baiklah, lalu Naruto apa kau yakin bahwa kau yang akan berhadapan dengan Orochimaru nanti?, ini seharusnya pertarungan antara aku dan mantan murid bodohku, Naruto-kun" tanya Sandaime dengan wajah lelah.

"Heh, kau tak perlu Khawatir Oyaji, Orochimaru tak akan tahu apa yang akan menghampirinya nanti, sedangkan untukmu, Generasi baru masih memerlukan bimbingan dewa Shinobi sepertimu Oyaji dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu tewas sebelum kau bisa menaruhkan topi Hokage diatas kepalaku" jawab Naruto dengan seringai serigala.

"Baiklah bocah bodoh, sebaiknya kau siapkan dirimu mulai sekarang, Orochimaru bukan seorang Sannin yang hanya berbekal gelar, Dia adalah salah satu dari Kandidat Yondaime disebelah Minato, jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap Bocah" ucap Hiruzen.

"Baiklah, Ja Ne Oyaji, Shino" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan keunguan.

"Heh, dasar bocah Konyol" gerutu Hiruzen.

"Baiklah Shino sebaiknya kita juga pergi dan mulai bersiap sejak saat ini" ucap Hiruzen kemudian menghilang dengan Shunsin kembali ke arena Pra-tes, sedangkan Shino kembali memudar kedalam bayang-bayang.

Sementara Dewan Perang Konoha sedang berkumpul dan membahas rencana serangan balasan untuk Invasi yang direncanakan Orochimaru.

Pra-tes berlangsung dengan sangat sengit dan setelah lebih dari satu jam pra-tes berjalan, akhirnya pra-tes berhasil menyaring kandidat untuk maju di Final Ujian Chunin , akan ada 6 pertandingan yang terjadi yang akan di bagi sebanyak 2 babak.

Babak 1

Uchiha Sasuke vs Namikaze Mito

Uzumaki Kaito vs Haku Yuki

Fu of Taki vs Omoi of Kumo

Babak 2.

Aburame Shiki vs Kankuro

Uzumaki Kazama vs Kurotsuchi

Samui vs Sabaku no Gaara.

Dan setelah nama-nama Kombatan untuk Final disebutkan, mereka memiliki waktu 1 bulan untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk final.

Skip Time.

Sudah satu bulan sejak pra-tes berlangsung dan hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu banyak Shinobi di seluruh Elemental Nation.

Konoha tampak tampil dengan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya, banyak ornamen-ornamen yang terpasang mulai dari Gerbang utama Konoha sampai ke titik dimana Final Ujian Chunin akan dilaksanakan.

Gerbang Utama Konoha.

Satu pleton Anbu dan beberapa Jounin dan Chunin sedang berjaga di pintu gerbang Utama Konoha walaupun hanya Jounin dan Chunin yang tampak sementara Anbu tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang.

Dari arah depan Gerbang utama tampak beberapa Sosok mendekat dan dilihat dari ikat kepala mereka, itu adalah rombongan dari Kumo dan Iwa yang datang hampir bersamaan.

"Ahh, A-Dono tak disangka kita bisa tiba bersamaan seperti ini" ucap Sosok berpakaian Ungu dan menggunakan Jubah Kage dengan Kanji bertuliskan Yondaime dan Topi Kage berwarna cokelat dengan ujung berwarna putih dan Kanji Bumi berwarna cokelat tertulis di Ujung Topinya.

"Ahh, Halo Roshi-dono, tak kusangka walau sudah berumur kau masih cukup kuat juga berjalan sejauh ini" ejek Raikage A, Seorang Shinobi yang bisa diartikan secara harfiah sebagai gumpalan otot hidup dengan kulit berwarna cokelat kehitaman dan penjaga lengan besi dan topi Kage persis seperti Roshi hanya dengan warna kuning dan Kanji bertuliskan petir.

"Hahaha, tapi setidaknya aku tidak setua pendahuluku A, Sandaime Tsuchikage terlalu keras kepala untuk pensiun jadi terpaksa kami menggunakan kekerasan untuk melengserkannya dari tampuk kekuasaan" jawab Roshi.

"Yah, begitupun aku Roshi, Pops terlalu tua untuk memimpin Kumo, belum lagi kebijakan demi kebijakan yang diambil perlahan menghancurkan Kumo, aku harus bertindak persis sepertimu untuk terpaksa membuat pops turun dari kekuasaan" ucap A.

Sementara kedua kage sedang mengenang bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di titik mereka saat ini sebuah suara lain menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Hey, Hey kita ini kage bukan, jangan sampai kita menunjukkan kelemahan dihadapan bawahan kita"

kedua rombongan kage dari Iwa dan Kumo menoleh dan mendapati bahwa sosok yang menginterupsi mereka adalah Seorang Shinobi berpakaian besi jala dan sebuah rompi berwarna biru laut dengan lambang Kirigakure dan sebuah pedang besar bermata dua berwarna Hitam tersampir di punggungnya dan dari leher sampai ke mulut tertutup dengan perban berwarna perak namun saat berbicara terlihat gigi yang tampak seperti hiu yang menandakan sebagai Anggota tujuh pendekar pedang Kirigakure, sementara topi kage berwarna biru dengan kanji Air terpasang di kepalanya.

"Cih, kau mengganggu obrolan kami saja Zabuza" ucap A saat melihat Gondaime Mizukage dari kiri yang datang disertai dengan empat anggota pendekar pedang yang lain.

"Hahaha, ayolah A, apa kau masih marah karena aku berhasil mengakali Raiton no Yoroi milikmu dengan Teknik Suitonku" tanya Zabuza.

"Cih, karena hal itu aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk menyempurnakan teknik itu." jawab A.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, sebaiknya kita langsung saja, Sandaime Hokage sudah menunggu kita" ucap Roshi sambil menunjuk kearah pintu Gerbang utama Konoha yang kini terlihat Sandaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Dan dua Anbu berdiri didepan gerbang.

"Ahh, selamat datang di Konoha, para Kage yang terhormat" ucap Hiruzen yang kini dalam Mode Hokagenya dengan Jubah dan topi Kage terpasang.

"Terimakasih atas sambutan anda Hokage-dono" ucap Roshi sebagai Kage tertua diantara tiga kage yang datang.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera menuju Ke Stadion utama tempat pertandingan Final Akan dimulai" ucap Hokage.

Segera setelah itu Rombongan Kage dari Desa Kumo, Iwa dan Kiri di antar oleh Hokage dan pengawalnya menuju Stadion utama yang sudah penuh dengan orang yang antusias untuk menonton Final Ujian Chunin ini dan segera menuju balkon khusus yang disediakan untuk para kage.

Setelah itu mereka menempati Kursi yang disediakan untuk masing-masing Kage yang memiliki kanji dengan tulisan masing-masing desa.

"Ahh, sepertinya Rasa-dono belum datang eh" ucap Roshi.

"Sepertinya begitu, walaupun sebenarnya saya tidak begitu terkejut" ucap Hiruzen.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai" ucap A melihat bahwa para peserta sudah berkumpul.

"Yah, ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang seru mengingat bahwa setiap desa besar memiliki perwakilan dalam Final, yah walaupun Konoha masih mendominasi dengan lima orang kombatan dan berasal dari Klan yang terkenal pula" ucap Zabuza.

"Yah, kau betul Mizukage-dono akupun terkejut melihat bahwa Konoha mendominasi ujian Chunin ini" sebuah suara lain membuat para kage menoleh dan melihat Kazekage dan dua pengawalnya muncul.

"Ahh, selamat datang di Konoha Kazekage-dono, aku harap kau tidak terlalu lelah selama perjalanan menuju kemari" ucap Hiruzen.

"Heh, aku masih belum terlalu tua, Hokage-dono, aku masih mampu menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Suna menuju Konoha" jawab Kazekage yang suaranya terdengar aneh akibat sebuah penutup mulut yang menutupi bagian atas hidung sampai ke lehernya.

"mungkin anda harus segera menemukan penerus anda Hokage-dono, atau kau bisa mengembalikan jabatan kepada mantan Yondaime yang aku dengar sudah kembali kekonoha" ucap Kazekage kembali setelah dia duduk di Kursi yang disediakan.

"Hahaha, kau tak usah khawatir Rasa-dono, aku masih mampu memimpin Konoha untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan" ucap Hiruzen yang ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh ketiga kage lainnya kecuali Kazekage yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara tampak luar Kazekage hanya menganggukkan kepala, di dalam Orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai Kazekage hanya bisa tersenyum sinis.

'Heh, itupun kalau kau bisa hidup sampai akhir hari ini, Sensei' batin Orochimaru tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desisan kecil yang membuat keempat kage lainnya tersenyum.

'hati-hati murid bodohku, kau hampir saja membongkar samaranmu' batin Hiruzen.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama, kenapa kita tidak mulai saja Final ini, apa lagi yang kita tunggu" tanya Kazekage.

"Sebentar lagi Rasa-dono, aku masih menunggu satu orang lagi" ucap Hiruzen.

setelah kurang lebih 15 menit menunggu, sosok yang ditunggu Hiruzen datang yakni pemuda berusia 17 tahun berpakaian kimono pertempuran berwarna Biru dengan corak kehijauan dengan pelindung lengan dan zirah paha berwarna biru dengan aksen emas dan sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan rantai emas diantara bahu dan taklupa sebuah katana tersampir dipingangnya dan pelindung dahi berwarna Hijau keemasan dengan Kanji Taki tersampir dikepalanya yang bersurai hitam panjang layaknya seorang bangsawan.

"Ahh, sepertinya saya terlambat, maafkan saya para Kage yang terhormat" ucap Sosok tersebut.

Orochimaru yang melihat kehadiran sosok tersebut hanya bisa mengeram jengkel walaupun tidak tampak dalam fasad luarnya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini Hiruzen-dono, dia bukan seorang kage, lagi pula dia hanyalah pemimpin dari desa kecil, bukan tempatnya untuk duduk diantara para Kage" ucap Kazekage dengan nada sinis.

"Sebaiknya anda menjaga ucapan anda Kazekage-dono, Shibuki adalah salah satu dari Anggota Aliansi besar antara Konoha, dan Suna, selain itu aku yakin dia bisa bertarung dari tangan ketangan dengan anda Kazekage-dono, terlebih dengan Kusanagi yang berhasil direbut dari mantan Sannin Konoha, Orochimaru" ucap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Hokage.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah Naruto-kun, mungkin Rasa-dono masih terlalu lelah dari perjalanan yang sangat panjang belum lagi harus melalui gurun yang panas" ucap Sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Shibuki seorang Shinobi peringkat S yang dikatakan setara dengan tiga Sannin legendaris dan berhasil berhadapan dengan Orochimaru yang dikatakan sebagai Sannin terkuat diantara ketiga Sannin legendaris, dan berhasil merebut Kusanagi no Tsurugi dari Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hanya bisa mendidih jengkel dibalik samarannya akibat ejekan yang diarahkan padanya.

Setelah Shibuki mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Kazekage, Hiruzen Sarutobi selaku Sandaime Hokage segera berdiri dan dengan menyalurkan sedikit Chakra ke tenggorokannya dan melepaskan sedikit Aura Chakranya segera menenangkan seluruh Stadion utama Ujian Chunin dan membuat para penonton dan para tamu terhormat juga para peserta ujian fokus pada dirinya.

'Heh, ternyata masih ada juga kekuatan didalam tulang tuamu Sensei' batin Orochimaru dalam samarannya sebagai Kazekage.

"Baiklah, Selamat data para Hadirin yang terhormat dalam Final Ujian Chunin kali ini, dan sebagai Hokage dari Konoha sekaligus tuan rumah Ujian kali ini mengucapkan selamat bertanding bagi para peserta, dan dengan ini saya membuka secara resmi Final Ujian Chunin ini" ucap Hiruzen dengan wibawa khas seorang Kage.

Setelah berkata demikian Hiruzen segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pengawas final ujian chunin, yakni Shiranui Genma dan kemudian segera menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memberikan izin untuk memulai acara.

Arena.

"Baiklah, selamat datang para peserta final ujian chunin, aku Shiranui Genma, akan menjadi wasit untuk ujian kali ini, pertandingan berakhir bila salah satu peserta menyerah, kehilangan nyawa ataupun kehilangan kesadaran" ucap Genma

Para peserta seketika fokus terhadap perkataan Genma.

"Baiklah, semua peserta harap menunggu di Balkon peserta, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Mito" ucap Genma.

Setelah itu seluruh peserta final meninggalkan arena pertarungan kecuali Sasuke dan Mito.

Kotak Kage.

"Hem, adik dari Kepala Klan Uchiha berhadapan dengan Putri dari Kilat Kuning Konoha, kira - kira siapa yang akan menang Hem" ucap Zabuza sambil menyeringai.

"siapapun pemenangnya bukan masalah, kekuatan bukan segalanya untuk seorang Chunin, tapi kendali atas kekuatan itu yang penting" ucap Hiruzen.

'itulah yang membuatmu dan Konoha semakin lemah Sensei, kekuatan adalah segalanya di dunia Shinobi ini' batin Orochimaru dalam samarannya.

Kembali ke arena.

"Baiklah, kedua kombatan siap?" tanya Genma yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua petarung.

"HAJIME!!!"

Kedua Kombatan segera melesat menuju satu sama lain, Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan melapisi Chakutonya dengan chakra petir berhadapan langsung dengan Mito yang mengeluarkan empat rantai Chakra dari punggungnya.

Clank, clank, clank.

Suara besi berbenturan dengan besi terdengar di seluruh Arena, bahkan percikan api dan petir terlihat saat Chakuto milik Sasuke bertemu dengan Rantai Chakra milik Mito.

Pertarungan semakin memanas, bahkan banyak gumaman terdengar disekitar arena, para penonton semakin bersemangat melihat pertarungan antara dua kombatan.

"Semangat Nee-chan, tunjukan pada Uchiha-teme itu siapa bosnya" teriak Natsuki dari balkon penonton.

Para Uchiha yang mendengar teriakkan Natsuki menggeram jengkel terutama dengan julukan Teme yang disematkan pada nama Klan mereka.

Kotak Kage.

"Heh, bocah uchiha itu boleh juga, dia mengingatkanku akan cerita leluhurnya, Uchiha Madara" ucap Raikage.

"Yah, kekuatannya persis dengan Madara-sama saat muda dahulu, aku sering mendengar cerita tentang kehebatannya dari Hasirama-sensei dan Tobirama-sensei" ucap Hokage.

'Kuh, kekuatan itu akan jadi milikku Sensei, dengan tubuh dan mata Sasuke-kun aku akan menjadi dewa diantara Shinobi' batin Orochimaru.

"wah sepertinya mereka akan segera mengakhiri pertandingan" ucap Mizukage.

Para Kage segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arena dan terlihat Sasuke dan Mito sudah masuk dalam mode pamungkas masing-masing, Mito dengan Jubah Chakranya dan Sasuke dengan Susano'o sempurna setengah badan.

Kembali ke arena.

"Inilah Akhirnya Mito/Sasuke" ucap Mito dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Wujud Susano'o Sasuke dengan panah Chakra petir dan Mito dengan Rasengan Raksasa berelemen Api.

Genma yang melihat bahwa kedua kombatan akan menggunakan Jutsu penghancur peringkat S, segera memberi sinyal kepada Anbu untuk membentuk penghalang tingkat tinggi dan segera melompat menjauh dari Arena bersamaan dengan penghalang berwarna emas yang menutupi Arena pertarungan.

**"Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow/Fire Release: Great Flame Spiralling Sphere" **Teriak Mito dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Kedua Jutsu penghancur peringkat S segera bertemu dan menyebabkan ledakan yang membuat Arena tertutup debu namun penghalang chakra berwarna emas berhasil membuat ledakan tetap terkurung dalam arena pertarungan dan tidak membahayakan keselamatan penonton dan para pejabat tinggi yang hadir.

"Sial apa-apaan ini, benarkah mereka hanya seorang Genin" sebuah suara acak terdengar dari balkon penonton.

Kemudian didalam penghalang muncul pusaran Angin besar yang kemudian membuat debu dan asap berkumpul menjadi satu dalam pusaran angin, dan segera penghalang menghilang dan pusaran Angin itu terlontar ke angkasa membuat Arena bebas dari debu dan asap.

Dan ternyata itu adalah Jutsu Angin milik pengawas ujian yakni Shiranui Genma.

Genma segera melihat bahwa kedua kombatan sama-sama kehilangan kesadaran.

"Baiklah, karena kedua Kombatan kehilangan kesadaran, pertandingan pertama babak ini dinyatakan seri" ucap Genma yang membuat para penonton mendesah kecewa.

Segera para petugas medis bergegas mengevakuasi kedua kombatan.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Kaito dan Haku Yuki silahkan turun kebawah."

Kedua Kombatan segera turun dan saling berhadapan.

"Baiklah, HAJIME" ucap Genma.

Kedua Kombatan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan kemudian Kaito berucap.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat kesepakatan, hanya pertarungan kenjutsu, tanpa menggunakan Jutsu dan siapa yang mendapat darah pertama dialah pemenangnya" ucap Kaito sambil mengeluarkan Katana Hitam, bernama Yamato.

"Baik, aku setuju, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Zabuza-sama" ucap Haku kemudian menghunus Sebuah Broad Sword yang dahulu dimiliki Zabuza, yaitu Kubikiribocho.

"Let's go Wild" ucap Kaito.

Kedua pendekar pedang tersebut saling beradu senjata, kecapatan dan ketepatan mereka dalam bermain pedang membuat banyak orang terpesona, terutama Pedang milik Kaito yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil namun mampu menahan dan bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan pedang sekelas Kubikiribocho.

Kotak Kage.

"Cih, aku tak menyangka ternyata pedang Iblis Yamato, ada ditangan bocah Uzumaki rupanya" ucap Mizukage.

"Yah kau tak perlu kaget Mizukage-dono, Uzumaki sudah terkenal dengan keahlian mereka dalam Fuinjutsu dan juga teknik penempaan Senjata, pedang milikmu adalah salah satu karya terbesar milik Klan Uzumaki" ucap Hiruzen.

"Cih, jika bukan karena bocah Uzumaki dan pedang pemberiannya, Kirigakure akan masih dalam perang saudara sampai saat ini" ucap Zabuza sambil menyeringai dan melirik Naruto yang ada dibelakang Hokage.

"Yah, Pedang Iblis Gram, pedang yang dikatakan ditempa langsung dari Mineral Logam Dunia Bawah dan Direndam dalam darah Iblis Mephisto selama 100 Tahun sejak pertama kali dibuat oleh Uzumaki Masamune, bahkan banyak Uzumaki yang tidak bisa menggunakan pedang sepenuhnya karena dorongan haus darah yang akan membuat pengguna membantai siapa saja, hanya yang memiliki darah Iblis Mephisto yang bisa mengendalikan Haus darah dan mengeluarkan Potensi asli pedang tersebut" ucap Naruto dari posisinya sebagai penjaga Hiruzen.

"Hahaha, dan bukankah cocok, Sang Demon Of The Mist, menggunakan pedang Raja Iblis Gram dan bisa dipastikan dia adalah keturunan Mephisto" ucap Raikage A.

"Ce, walaupun aku keturunan Iblis Mephisto, aku bukan dia, aku adalah diriku saat ini" ucap Zabuza.

'Keh, ini semakin menarik, aku harus bisa mendapatkan spesimen menarik ini dengan darah Iblis dan Mata Sharingan aku tidak akan terkalahkan, kukuku' batin Orochimaru.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut, dan pemenang pertandingan kedua babak pertama adalah Kaito karena berhasil mendapatkan darah pertama dari Haku, pertandingan terakhir babak Pertama, yakni Fu dari Taki melawan Omoi dimenangkan oleh Fu yang menggunakan Chakra Nanabi yang disalurkan ke Pedang Iblis Arondight.

Kemudian Genma memberi Istirahat 30 menit sebelum melanjutkan ke babak kedua.

Setelah istirahat, pertandingan dilanjutkan ke babak kedua, pertandingan pertama Antara Aburame Shiki vs Kankuro dimenangkan secara default oleh Shiki akibat Kankuro menyerah, yang membuat Shiki sangat jengkel.

Pertandingan kedua antara Kazama vs Kurotsuchi yang dimenangkan oleh Kazama

Pertandingan terakhir babak kedua antara Samui dan Gaara yang dimenangkan secara default oleh Gaara karena Samui menyerah.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut dengan Semifinal yang pertama yakni pertandingan tiga arah antara Uzumaki Kazama vs Aburame Shiki vs Fu dari Taki yang dimenangkan oleh Kazama.

Dan akhirnya semifinal terakhir antara Gaara vs Kaito.

Arena.

"Baiklah, pertandingan semifinal terakhir, Uzumaki Kaito vs Gaara dari Padang Pasir, HAJIME"

"Ibu ingin darahmu Uzumaki, Mati" ucap Gaara sambil meluncurkan serangan demi serangan pasir kepada Kaito.

Kaito hanya menghindari setiap serangan milik Gaara dengan keanggunan yang akan membuat Lee dan Gai malu.

"Ayolah, bocah pasir apa ini saja kekuatanmu" ucap Kaito sambil memprovokasi Gaara.

"Hahaha, kau akan membuatku merasa hidup Uzumaki, **Sandstorm of Death**, Ibu aku persembahkan darah Uzumaki untukmu" ucap Gaara sambil menciptakan badai pasir yang membawa aroma Kematian.

'Sepertinya ini saatnya' batin Kaito saat melihat isyarat dari Genma.

Jutsu Gaara segera menghantam tubuhnya Kaito yang membuat Kaito terlempar menghantam tembok.

"Sekarang matilah Uzumaki, dengan kematianmu aku akan membuktikan keberadaanku." ucap Gaara dengan seringai maniak dan kemudian membungkus tubuh Kaito dengan pasir.

**"Mati, Sand Binding Coffin" **ucap Gaara sambil meremas tangannya dan seketika itu juga pasir yang membungkus tubuh Kaito hancur dan tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun bekas Kaito.

"Hahahahahahah" Tawa maniak Gaara terdengar di seantero Arena.

Kotak Kage.

"Sayang sekali, satu Uzumaki berbakat harus tewas di tangan putraku, belasungkawa dariku Uzumaki-dono, Hokage-dono" ucap Orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai Kazekage.

"Ahh, kau terlalu menyanjung tinggi anakmu yang tidak stabil, Kazekage-san, pertandingan belum berakhir" jawab Naruto.

Arena.

Gaara terus saja tertawa maniak, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah segel muncul tepat dibawah kakinya.

Sementara itu di Balkon penonton, Uzumaki Kiba dan Uzumaki Naoko bergerak ke bagian belakang Temari dan Kankuro tanpa disadari oleh kedua Genin Suna tersebut, dan dengan isyarat dari Genma mereka segera bergerak dan menempelkan segel pelumpuh kepada kedua Genin Suna tersebut.

"APA-APAAN INI" teriak Kankuro yang saat itu lumpuh.

"Maaf, kalian berdua kami tahan, kalian adalah tawanan dalam Invansi ini, seperti juga senjata utama kalian" ucap Naoko sambil memandang ke Arena.

Temari dan Kankuro terkejut bahwa rencana Invasi mereka telah diketahui oleh Konoha.

'Sial, kami ketahuan' itulah yang sempat dipikirkan Temari saat kegelapan menutupi pandangannya.

Baki yang melihat kedua muridnya tertangkap segera melesat mencoba menghabisi kedua Genin Uzumaki tersebut, namun sesosok tubuh jatuh dihadapannya menghalangi pergerakan Baki.

"Musuhmu adalah aku" ucap Sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hayate Gekko.

Sebelum berhadapan dengan Hayate, Baki segera menembakan suar Chakra untuk memberikan tanda bahwa Invansi dimulai.

Lalu tiba-tiba banyak bulu berwarna putih jatuh dari langit yang menandakan penggunaan Genjutsu skala luas.

Dari Kotak Kage sebuah ledakan asap muncul dan Kazekage segera bergerak dan meraih Hokage kemudian menghilang menuju keatap bangunan menara stadion.

sementara itu Genma segera memberikan Isyarat bagi Kaito untuk melakukan segel.

"Maaf Sabbaku no Gaara, kau tidak akan ambil bagian dalam Invansi ini" ucap Kaito saat susunan segel dibawah Gaara bersinar semakin terang, dan dari 5 titik segel muncul masing-masing seekor naga mewakili setiap Elemen Alam yang kemudian segera mengikat wujud Gaara.

**"Uzumaki Style: Seal Technique: Five Elements Dragon God"**

Setelah ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Kaito kelima Naga Elemental yang mengikat tubuh Gaara segera berubah menjadi Kanji yang menjalari tubuh Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Ibu, IBU...IBU" teriak Gaara Histeris.

"Maaf kawan" Kaito kemudian bergerak cepat dan menghantam tengkuk Gaara hingga pingsan.

"Kerja bagus Kaito" terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dan itu membuat Kaito berbalik dan tampaklah Uzumaki Hisoka dan Uzumaki Kenshin juga Uzumaki Shanks dalam segala kemuliaan mereka.

Bertepatan dengan kedatangan tiga penatua Utama Uzumaki, Naoko dan Kiba juga datang sambil menggendong kedua tahanan mereka.

" Kalian bertiga segera bawa mereka kedalam Sel Khusus di Senyawa Uzumaki, biar disini kami yang mengurus." ucap Hisoka.

"Hai" ketiga Genin Uzumaki itu segera menghilang dalam Shunsin.

"Ayo kita lepaskan Genjutsu kecil ini" ucap Hisoka yang segera membakar Chakranya diikuti oleh Shanks dan Kenshin.

**"Genjutsu:Kai"**

Gelombang besar Chakra segera menerpa seluruh Arena dan menyadarkan para Shinobi, Warga Sipil, dan juga petinggi yang terkena efek Genjutsu.

Genma yang melihat ketiga Penatua Uzumaki beraksi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ohya, kau pimpin para Genin untuk melakukan Evakuasi seluruh warga sipil dan petinggi yang ada di Arena ini, diluar arena warga sipil sudah bersih." perintah Kenshin pada Genma.

"Hai, Kenshin-sama" jawab Genma yang bergegas menuju ke tempat para Genin Konoha berkumpul.

Kotak Kage.

Sebelum penyegelan Gaara.

Sebuah ledakan Asap menutupi pandangan para Kage dan ditengah kungkungan asap Kazekage segera menyambar tubuh Hokage dan melompat menuju Atap Menara yang diikuti oleh pengawalnya yang ternyata berjumlah empat orang.

Setelah Asap hilang, Mizukage, Raikage, dan Tsuchikage segera melepaskan jubah Kage mereka dan digantikan dengan pakaian tempur mereka.

Naruto, Hinata dan Shino juga sudah dalam pakaian tempur mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu Shibuki segera menghunus Kusanagi.

"Baiklah, A-Dono, Roshi-dono seperti yang kita bicarakan sebelum kalian berdua akan berhadapan dengan pemberontak dari masing-masing desa kalian, sementara aku, Zabuza dan Shibuki bersama kedua temanku akan menghadapi Orochimaru." ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kedua Kage itu yang kemudian segera menghilang dalam shunsin diikuti oleh pengawal elit mereka.

Zabuza segera memandang keempat Anggota Pendekar pedang Kiri yang tersisa.

"Kalian berkumpul dengan Mei Terumi dan bantu pertahankan Konoha" perintah Zabuza.

Tanpa banyak bicara keempat pendekar tersebut segera menghilang dalam shunsin.

Orochimaru vs 'Sandaime Hokage'

"Akhirnya aku akan membuat Konoha terbakar, Hiruzen" ucap Kazekage.

"Hentikan penyamaran bodohmu Orochimaru, mau menyamar seperti apapun dirimu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan bau ular itu" ucap 'Sandaime Hokage' yang sudah melepas jubah Kagenya dan berganti menjadi pakaian tempurnya.

"Kukuku, bersiaplah melihat Konoha terbakar Sensei" ucap Orochimaru yang sudah melepas samarannya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menghancurkannya Konoha semudah itu, senjata utama pasukanmu sudah diatasi murid bodohku, dan sekutu pengkhianatmu dihadapi oleh pemimpin desa mereka masing-masing" ucap 'Sandaime Hokage'.

Orochimaru melihat bahwa Gaara berhasil disegel dan juga Raikage dan Tsuchikage sudah bergerak bersama dengan pasukan Elit masing-masing dan empat pendekar pedang Kiri.

"Sialan kau monyet tua, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membunuhmu sendiri, Suara empat sekarang" ucap Orochimaru.

Lalu empat pengawal Orochimaru segera bergerak dan membentuk penghalang besar berwarna ungu.

"Kukuku, kali ini kau akan mati, Monyet Tua" ucap Orochimaru.

"Siapa bilang aku akan bertarung denganmu" ucap Hiruzen kemudian melempar Kunai dengan lambang segel dan segera lima buah kilatan keunguan muncul dihadapan 'Sandaime Hokage' dan tampaklah Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Zabuza dan Shibuki.

"Cih, mereka berlima tidak akan bisa menolongku orang tua" ucap Orochimaru walaupun dalam hati dia kesal dan kemudian kekesalannya berubah menjadi Khawatir saat Shino membuat segel tangan dan mengakhirinya dengan segel setengah ram.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos Orochimaru" ucap Shino dengan nada dingin.

Lalu dari terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari keempat penjuru tempat keempat pengawal elit Orochimaru membentuk penghalang, ternyata sebuah rantai emas menusuk kepala mereka dan menghancurkan mayat tersebut dan segera Rantai tersebut berubah menjadi Klon dari Shino dan mengganti Penghalang tersebut yang sebelumnya berwarna ungu berubah menjadi merah keemasan.

Orochimaru yang melihat hal tersebut menggeretakan giginya dengan kesal.

"Hadapilah kematianmu dengan jantan murid bodohku, dan sampai jumpa, aku harus memimpin pasukan Shinobi ku" Ucap 'Sandaime Hokage' kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan Asap.

"SIALAN KAU SARUTOBI" teriak Orochimaru.

Zabuza segera melakukan segel setengah ram dan meneruskan Jutsunya.

**"Water release: Dragon Water"**

Seekor naga raksasa yang terbentuk dari Air segera melesat kearah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang melihat Jutsu tersebut segera menembakan Jutsunya sendiri.

**"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet".**

Bola apa berwujud naga raksasa segera menghantam Naga Air Zabuza dan pertemuan kedua Jutsu menghasilkan ledakan dan uap Air.

**"Summoning Technique: Impure World Reincarnation"**

Krak, Krak, Krak, Krak, Krak

Lima buah peti Kayu keluar dari tanah dan tutupnya terbuka dan menampakkan Lima sosok yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kukukuku, pertarungan baru saja dimulai..." ucap Orochimaru.

"Dengan ini Konoha akan terbakar..."

and...CUT...

TBC.

* * *

Yo Hallow, AlphaNoble balik lagi nih, sorry lama banget ya nungguinnya, soalnya AlphaNoble habis ada Kedukaan dan baru habis keluar dari rumah sakit jadi baru bisa Update, soalnya selama di RS lupa bawa laptop cuma bawa Smartphone aja jadi gak bisa nerusin deh, sekali lagi mohon maaf ya.

Owh ya, untuk Chapter kali ini, berakhir di permulaan Invansi Konoha, soalnya AlphaNoble baru sadar kalo beberapa Chapter sebelumnya gak fokus sama tokoh utamanya, jadi mulai dari Chapter ini bakal Fokus sama keempat tokoh utama diatas, so semoga tetap bagus ya ceritanya.

Oke, dan untuk masalah update Chapter selanjutnya, AlphaNoble gak bisa janji kapan ya, pokoknya kalo ada waktu luang bakal di Update, alurnya sudah mantap kok tinggal nyusun jalan cerita aja yang agak bingung, soalnya ide kadang hilang kadang muncul, jadi harap dimaklumi ya.

Udah deh nanti AlphaNoble kebanyakan bacot malahan,jangan lupa Riview dan Like ya, sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya, bye.

AlphaNoble out.


End file.
